Brisa de Mar
by valexia26
Summary: ¿Qué es la Brisa del Mar? … ¿es algo así como una mezcla entre El Aire y el Mar… verdad? Pues así me gustaría pensar que es... me gustaría saber q puedo ser Brisa del Mar... Saber q con algo de ayuda, puedo abrazar al Mar, sin tener q recorrer grandes distancias, tan solo con saber que soy Brisa… de Mar.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué es la Brisa del Mar? … ¿es algo así como una mezcla entre El Aire y el Mar… verdad? Pues así me gustaría pensar que es... me gustaría saber q puedo ser Brisa del Mar... Saber q con algo de ayuda, puedo abrazar al Mar, sin tener q recorrer grandes distancias, tan solo con saber que soy Brisa… de Mar.

Nada nuevo en mi vida, lo mismo de siempre. Miro por la ventana y el cielo es azul, sigo mirando y el sol deslumbra con su luz. Toda parece normal allí afuera pero en mi interior sé que nada volverá a ser lo mismo a partir de ahora.

Fue solo hace un mes que conocí a la persona mas increíble del mundo. Y no necesité de todos los sentidos para saber que era especial. Solo con oírla cantar, me bastó para saber que no era como los demás. Solo con sentirla cerca de mí me alcanzó para saber, que ya el sol y los días no serían los mismos para mí.

Bueno comenzaré por decirles que no soy una persona "sociable" que digamos, pues el tumulto de gente me irrita. Prefiero caminar libremente por la vida, sin ataduras ni gente que dependa de mí. Sé que es algo egoísta, pero así es como vivo el día a día. Hasta que la conocí. La rutina de mis días transcurría con total normalidad hasta hace exactamente un mes, cuando volvía del trabajo a mi departamento y escuche su hermosa voz desde la ventana del departamento contiguo al mio. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero desde ese momento el día no fue el mismo para mí, podía sentir la calidez del sol, y el frío de la brisa en mi cuerpo. Es como si desde ese momento ya todo tenía sentido en mi vida, y eso que aun ni siquiera conocía a la persona portadora de tan dulce voz.

No pude resistir la tentación y me acerque hasta su puerta, allí me paralicé. El pánico se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y no dejo que golpeara a su puerta para conocerla. Allí me quede, paradita como una idiota, hasta que luego de 10 minutos de escuchar su voz a través de la puerta, solo se escuchó un silencio absoluto, seguido del sonido de la perilla de la puerta de entrada. Y ahí reaccioné. Salte del susto al ver que alguien me había descubierto. Por suerte para mí solo fue el muchacho de la limpieza.

Haruka, que haces aquí? - me dijo con cara de no entender el porqué de mi presencia en la puerta de un departamento que, claramente, no era el mío.

NADA… solo estaba… limpiado el pasillo. -fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento

Ha, OK, pero ese es mi trabajo. No querrás que me quede sin empleo verdad?.

NOOO! por supuesto que no. Como crees Seiya. Eso jamás. Además sabes que la limpieza no es precisamente mi fuerte. Jaajajjaja! - Quise hacer como que nada pasaba, pero sin querer desvié la mirada hacia el interior del departamento de donde había oído aquella hermosa voz. Pero Seiya, me interrumpió nuevamente.

Ella no está aquí. - Me dijo sin más.

Quien no está aquí? - Le dije, sin comprender su comentario.

La chica que vive en este departamento. No está. Se ha ido de vacaciones por el fin de semana. Vuelve el lunes. Querías hablar con ella verdad?

En ese momento no supe que contestar. Había escuchado una hermosa voz que provenía de allí dentro, pero si la persona que vive allí no se encuentra, entonces de donde era esa voz?. Y sin pensarlo le pregunte a Seiya, sobre la voz que había oído.

Entonces de quien era la voz que oí hace unos minutos?

Haa.. eso. Es uno de sus CD´s. creo que al limpiar toque algo y comenzó a reproducirse solo. Perdón si te molestó. Ya logré descubrir de donde se apagaba ese aparato. - Y su rostro cambio a uno de completa intriga. – Te gustó la voz que escuchaste verdad?

Me quedé paralizada, ¿tanto se notaba mi intriga, como para que el personal de limpieza conociera a la perfección mis sentimientos antes que yo? No supe que contestar asique opte por hacer lo que hago siempre en situaciones en donde no me siento cómoda de mostrar mis sentimientos. Inventé una excusa para salir huyendo de ahí.

etooo. Creo que se me está haciendo tarde para una cita. Asique seguiremos esta conversación la próxima vez. Un gusto saludarte Seiya. Que sigas bien.

Entré a mi departamento ni bien terminé de despedirme de Seiya, y allí más tranquila analicé la situación. No sé cómo llegué hasta esa situación, pero sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, y el sudor en mi frente, sentí mis piernas temblar al compás de los latidos arrítmicos de mi corazón. Como si todo mi cuerpo reaccionará ante la presencia de alguien a quien ni siquiera había conocido aun. Desde ese momento los días no fueron los mismos, cada vez que salía de mi departamento, volteaba a ver el lugar que causo tanto alboroto en mi rutina, pero nada. Allí no encontraba ni siquiera un rastro de su presencia, y luego de 3 días decidí no darle más importancia a la situación, pues ya estaba afectando mi desempeño como abogada civil, en mi estudio.


	2. 1º de Marzo

**Aky les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia… olvidé mencionar que los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es PURA CONCIDENCIA.**

**CAPITULO 2 - 1 de Marzo**

Luego de transcurrido el fin de semana que me había comentado Seiya, llegó el martes 1 de Marzo. Día muy importante en esta historia ya que allí fue cuando le coloque un rostro a la voz en mi cabeza que no paraba de sonar. Salía de mi departamento, lista para ir al estudio, cuando una pequeña de aprox. 16 años salió de la nada a todo lo que daba por el pasillo, con tal mala suerte que me atropelló con su velocidad y desparramé todos mis papeles por el suelo.

- Niña! Que crees que haces. Fíjate mejor por donde caminas. O más bien corres debería decir. - No podía ocultar mi enojo, ya que había estado días preparando el caso, el cual yacía desparramado en el suelo. Al pararme vi como aquella adolescente ni caso que me hiso, simplemente siguió corriendo como si nada.

- ¿Pero que no ves el desastre que has causado?. Podrías venir a ayudarme ¿verdad?. -Le dije a gritos, ya que la muy descarada seguía corriendo sin detenerse.

En eso siento que alguien más se acerca hasta donde me encuentro, y por acto reflejo, volteo a ver quién es. No sin antes gritarle a la muchachita que viniera a ayudarme de una buena vez. La persona que se encontraba detrás de mí al parecer era su madre, porque en el momento en que la vio, se detuvo y comenzó a juntar mis papeles del suelo. No pude apreciar su rostro, ya que estaba furiosa por mis papeles del caso, y muy apurada. Asique solo pude dirigirle unas pocas palabras.

- Debería criar mejor a esta niña señora, pues no tiene el más mínimo respeto por los demás. - Solo eso alcancé a decirle, ya que se me hacia tardísimo para la presentación en el Estudio, y los demás abogados de la firma me esperaban.

Me fui apurada del edificio, no sin antes notar el riquísimo perfume que esa mujer llevaba puesto, y no sé porque pero algo dentro mío hiso que recordara esa tarde con Seiya en el pasillo.

Al llegar al estudio, obviamente todos estaban esperándome, y terminé de dar mi presentación sobre el caso, para luego dirigirme a mi oficina. Allí pude descansar de la presión, solo unos segundos porque fui interrumpida por mi secretaría, que me anunciaba que ya era la hora de uno de mis juicios. Asique no tuve mucho tiempo libre como para analizar la situación vivida a la salida de mi departamento, y siendo sincera, tampoco quería analizarla mucho, ya que esa muchachita me había sacado de mis casillas y había logrado que mis superiores me regañaran por llagar tarde y para colmo traer el caso todo echo un desastre.

Llegué cansadísima, muy agotada a mi departamento, deje los papeles a resguardo en el estudio, y me acomodé para ver la tele en la sala. Mi depto. no es gran cosa, pero para mí es el lugar más importante del mundo, ya que allí SOY LIBRE. Libre de las presiones, libre del trabajo, y libre del que dirán.

Nunca fui muy femenina que digamos, más bien soy feliz con unos jeans o buzos y una playera, y zapatillas deportivas. Nada muy producido. Solo me produzco cuando debo ir al trabajo, no es que lo odie pero desearía que en el mundo legal no tuvieran tantos prejuicios. Aunque admito que el traje negro o blanco con corbata, se me ve de maravillas, aun siendo mujer. Es por eso que tengo a tantos babosos persiguiéndome por los pasillos de los juzgados.

Ya relajada en el sofá, decidí salir de compras para preparar la cena, ya que como estos días que pasaron había estado tan embobada por la vecina que nunca conocí, olvidé ir de compras. Agarré mi billetera y salí de mi depto., con tanta mala suerte que me topé una vez más con esa niña odiosa de, vaya a saber uno donde. Pero esta vez no traía papeles que pudiera remontar por los aires. Asique solo se limitó a quedarse paradita frente a mí.

- ¿Qué quieres?, no te bastó con los papeles de hoy por la mañana.

- Perdón.

Solo eso me dijo, pues luego apareció su madre una vez más, y salió corriendo. Esta vez pude observar a su madre de cerca, y déjenme decirles que me quedé sin habla. Su belleza era de otro mundo, no podía entender porque no me había fijado en ella por la mañana, cuando la trate tan mal. Me sentí muy culpable por cómo le había hablado bien temprano, asique lo primero que atiné a hacer fue a pedirle disculpas. Sin dejar que ella pronunciara palabra alguna.

- Perdón, (comencé) no fue mi intención hablarle así hoy por la mañana, es que estaba apurada para llegar al trabajo y su hija me complico un poco las cosas. Pero por favor acepte mis disculpas, jamás debería haberle hablado así a una dama tan hermosa como usted. – me comporté como todo un cabalero, aun sin serlo, claro está.

Justo cuando ella iba a hablar, sonó mi celular, era del estudio anunciándome que mañana no debería ir a trabajar, ya que el cliente aún se encontraba fuera de la cuidad. Quise retomar la conversación y comencé diciendo:

- Por favor, acepte mis disculpas y una invitación a cenar a ambas para remediar mi falta de respeto. Justo en este momento estaba por salir a comprar víveres para la comida, asique si gusta pueden acompañarme al supermercado. – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, para remediar mi error.

- Gracias, por supuesto que acepto su invitación, aunque aún no se su nombre señorita.

Cuando la escuche hablar, me quedé paralizada. Como aquella vez en el pasillo hace 3 días con Seiya. Era ella. Ella era la voz que había escuchado en el departamento de al lado. No había duda alguna de que aquella voz le pertenecía a esta hermosa dama, pero que tonta fui, como no me di cuenta antes. Quede inmóvil, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Solo se escuchaba el rápido latir de mi corazón y mi respiración agitada. Jamás había estado en tal pánico como ahora. Ni siquiera en un juicio, cuando todos esperan que digas las palabras claves que salven a tu cliente y ganes el juicio con decoro y magnificencia. No sabía que decirle, y se notó.

Apoyo su mano en mi pecho, haciendo un gesto de preocupación por mi estado de shock, y colocó su rostro en él, para comprobar mi respiración. El tenerla tan cerca no ayudó para nada. Más bien empeoró la situación, pues ahora ni siquiera podía moverme, ya que me temblaban las piernas. – Vamos Haruka! Tú no eres así. – me repetía a mí misma en mi mente para salir de tal estado de estupidez. Hasta que al fin luego de un par de minutos sin moverme pude pronunciar palabra. Solo para decir otra estupidez.

- Eres hermosa, de verdad…. Perdón, em.. creo que olvidé que había invitado a un colega a cenar, pero será la próxima vez si?. – no pude sostenerle la mirada y salí disparada al súper, huyendo de aquella persona que alborota todos mis sentidos solo para dejarme en ridículo total.

Ya en casa, con las compras hechas, pude descansar. Solté la bolsa del súper en la cocina, y me dirigí a la ducha para despejar mi mente. No lo conseguí. Solo conseguí escucharla a ella una vez más. Dios, como extrañaba su voz, oírla cantar a través de la pared era hermoso, y ya extrañaba esa sensación de paz que me transmitían sus canciones. Permanecí bajo la ducha 30 minutos, solo para escuchar el repertorio completo de sus bellas melodías. Cuando fui interrumpida por el timbre del departamento. Me acomodé la salida de baño, y me dispuse a atender, seguramente sería Seiya, que venía a buscar los honorarios del mes, ya que era 1 de Marzo, y acostumbraba pagar siempre puntual, para no atrasarme, y como el único horario en que me encontraba en el departamento era de noche había dejado estipulado que vinieran a cobrar a estas horas. Pero para mi desgracia, no era Seiya.

- Buenas noches, me preguntaba si aún tienes visitas, es que con Mery queríamos saber si puedes acompañarnos al pool. Sé que suena raro, pero soy malísima con los juegos, y ella esta aburrida, y si no la entretengo con algo, seguramente destrozará mi habitación. Y como aún me debes una salida, pensé que así estaríamos a mano.

- Claro, porque no. – esta vez más tranquila, contesté toda la frase de corrido.

- Gracias, bueno cámbiate y te veremos en la entrada del edificio en 15 minutos si?.

Olvidé que no llevaba ropa. Me cubrí aún más con la bata, como acto reflejo.

- Perdón, es que no esperaba visitas.

- Como, ¿y tú "colega"?. – me enfrentó, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra colega, como si quisiera decir "cita", o algo así.

- Haaa. Él no pudo venir, le surgieron inconvenientes de última hora. – me excusé rápidamente.

- Ok, bueno te esperamos abajo en 15 minutos.

- Ok, ahí estaré. – y recordé algo.

- ESPERAAAA! Aun no sé tu nombre. – le dije con intriga, de saber cómo se llamaría la persona que me cautivó aun sin conocerla.

- Michiru. Michiru Kaioh.

- Mucho gusto Michiru, soy Haruka. Haruka Tenoh. – y no me contestó, solo se limitó a caminar hasta su departamento para dejarme ahí parada, hablando sola.

Entré a mi habitación, me cambié muy rápido, como si quisiera aprovechar cada segundo a su lado, y sin saber el porqué de tal actitud. Jamás había actuado así por nadie, y ahora lo estaba haciendo por la persona que me deja hablando sola, y ni siquiera se disculpa. Bajé al lobby del edificio y allí estaban. Mery me saludo amablemente, como si quisiera borrar el inconveniente de hoy por la mañana, y me pareció excelente la idea asique contesté a su saludo de igual manera.


	3. Pool

**Otro capítulo más… para la colección. Espero les guste. No duden en comentar. Todo comentario o crítica constructiva será muy importante para mí. **

**Capítulo 3 - Pool**

- Hola Haruka, ¿juegas al pool verdad? – me interrogó, sin presentarse antes

- Mery, que son esos modales, preséntate primero por favor. – la regaño enseguida su madre.

- Perdón, Haruka. Soy Mery, mucho gusto. – y me extendió la mano en signo de paz.

- Haruka, encantada. Y tranquila lo de hoy en la mañana ya está olvidado – le contesté, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para que supiera que lo decía de verdad.

- Bueno ahora vamos al pool de una vez, que luego tengo que volver a ensayar sí. – nos interrumpió Michiru con tono de pocos amigos. Haciéndonos saber que ella no iba a participar de la partida de pool.

- Ok, vamos. Conozco un buen lugar donde podremos jugar Mery. – le dije a la muchachita, que se veía muy entusiasmada con la salida, como si no fuera de la ciudad y quisiera conocer todo el lugar.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un pub nocturno, pero con un estilo que me hacía sentir muy relajada, lo cual era bueno en esos momentos, ya que la presencia de Michiru allí hacia que todo me diera vueltas. Entramos y el barman me saludó.

- Haruka, tanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. – me dijo sin preocupaciones, como si no le importara la compañía que traía.

- Andrew, hola. Qué bueno verte de nuevo. Podrías servirnos algo de tomar e indicarnos una mesa de pool que podamos usar. – le solicité, haciendo señas de que venía acompañada por dos personas más.

- Claro, enseguida les traigo algo. Y la mesa 6 está libre, si quieren usarla. Adelante. –nos indicó el lugar y fue a buscar las bebidas, obviamente gaseosa para las tres.

Comenzamos la partida de pool con Mery, mientras Michiru se acomodaba en la mesa más cercana a la mesa Nº 6 de pool, para poder observar más de cerca y poder conversar con nosotras.

- y díganme, ¿De dónde son? – comencé yo con la ronda de preguntas, mientras embocaba mi primer bola rayada, para tristeza de Mery, que aún no podía embocar ninguna lisa.

- ¿tanto se nota que no somos de la cuidad? – me cuestionó Michiru

-jaajaj! Sí. La verdad que sí.- contesté con total naturalidad.

- ok, somos de Osaka, nos mudamos hace una semana a Tokio, por cuestiones laborales de mi trabajo. Soy cantante y compositora. – me contestó con algo de amargura en su voz, como si el hecho de haber tenido que mudarse no hubiera sido algo bueno, al menos no para ella.

- bueno, tranquilas, si necesitan ayuda con los lugares, o lo que sea, no duden en avisarme. Con gusto les daré un tour por Tokio.- intenté ser amable. Y ofrecerles mi ayuda.

- Muchas Gracias, me vendría muy bien tu ayuda, ya que no puedo localizar teatros buenos en esta ciudad. – me replicó, con algo de desgano. Se notaba a lo lejos que no quería estar en Tokio, pero hacia todo el esfuerzo posible por soportarlo.

- bueno, mañana tengo todo el día libre. Si quieres podemos organizar el tour por los mejores teatros. Al menos los que yo conozco.

- ho sí. Eso sería de gran ayuda. Muchas Gracias Haruka. Eres muy amable. – contestó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

No supe que contestar asique seguí jugando, pero para mi desgracia, ya había perdido y ni siquiera lo había notado. Ya que Mery se había quedado callada, mientras ejecutaba todos sus tiros, y yo mantenía una conversación con su madre.

Tomamos un par de bebidas más, atreviéndonos a pedir algo más fuerte la segunda vez, al menos Michiru y yo, y luego salimos del lugar, no sin antes saludar a Andrew.

- Andrew, cárgalo a mi cuenta por favor. –le dije haciéndole una seña.

- Por supuesto. – respondió.

Llegamos al edificio, y llego el momento de las despedidas nocturnas.

- La verdad la pase de maravillas, asique jovencita cuando puedas quiero mi revancha. –le dije a Mery, guiñándole un ojo.

- Por supuesto Haruka. –respondió muy alegre.

- ¿Mañana estarás libre entonces? – preguntó Michiru, mientras saludaba a su hija

- Claro, por supuesto. Cuando quieras me avisas y te doy el tour por los teatros. – contesté con total naturalidad, evitando que se notara mi nerviosismo.

- Entonces paso por ti a las 9 de la mañana. ¿Estará bien? –pregunto, para saber si no sería muy temprano.

- Por supuesto. Esa hora está bien por mí. – contesté. Mintiendo, debo admitir, pues no acostumbraba levantarme tan temprano cuando no trabajo, pero por ella haría una excepción.

- Ok. Mañana 9 am. Tocó al timbre de tu departamento. –se despidió con una sonrisa.

- Ok, hasta mañana. –contesté como toda una boba.

Entre al departamento, me cambié y me acosté. Poco pude llegar a dormir esa noche. Solo escuchaba su voz en mi mente. Su voz diciéndome una y otra vez: "ok, mañana a las 9 tocó el timbre de tu departamento". Solo eso pude recordar toda la noche. Así me quedaría dormida. Con su voz en mi mente. Y su figura grabada en mis pupilas. Mañana tendría a esa hermosa dama, solo para mí, todo el día. Y aun no conocía ningún teatro bueno al cual llevarla. Ahí caí en la cuenta que no conocía ningún teatro. A donde la llevaría. Corrí a la sala, encendí la notebook y me puse a buscar buenos teatros a donde llevarla. Así se me hicieron las 5 am.

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse, me quedé súper dormida. No escuche la alarma. Y me despertó el timbre de la puerta. Que sonaba por tercera vez. Corrí a contestar.

- Michiru, ya voy! Dame 5 minutos que me cambio y salgo. Por favor. –contesté a los gritos mientras buscaba algo decente que ponerme. Encontré dentro del ropero, unos jeans azules, una camisa celeste y mis tennis de siempre. No iba a cambiar mi forma de vestir por nada ni nadie.

- Ok. Aquí te espero. –contesto con resignación.

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos. estaré actualizando en la semana. Gracias a Romi, Aidan ro, y demas gente que a dejado sus coemntarios. De verdad me ayudan a seguir adelante con esta lokura. Hasta la proxima. **


	4. Museos y otras Historias

**Otro capi más.. espero lo estén disfrutando… COMENTEN! Gracias.**

**Capítulo 4 – Museos y otras historias**

Me apresuré a vestirme y salir lo más rápido posible. No quería que se llevara una mala impresión mía en la primer salida juntas. No sé porque, pero su opinión me importaba y mucho. No quise darle tanta importancia pero eso no funcionó. Estaba muy emocionada de poder conversar con ella. Hablar de lo que sea, siempre y cuando no dejara de hablar nunca, así podría escuchar su dulce voz todo el día.

Salimos en mi auto, pues los museos que había investigado esa misma noche estaban bastante alejados del edificio donde me hospedo. En el auto, me platicó sobre su familia y sus intereses, así como también sus gustos en la música y el arte en general. Me pareció una persona muy instruida y elegante aunque aún no lograba descifrar el porqué de su tristeza. Siempre he tenido un sexto sentido para saber cuándo alguien está mal, y ella estaba muy triste. Se lo notaba en su voz, no era la misma voz de las grabaciones, ahora se escuchaba apagada, triste solitaria; como si todo por lo que cantaba en esas grabaciones hubiera desaparecido. No me anime a preguntar el porqué de su tristeza, pues quien era yo para entrometerme en sus asuntos. Solo me limite a disfrutar de su compañía. No me importó su estado de ánimo, solo me importaba tenerla cerca, y poder escuchar su voz, aunque esa voz no fuera la misma de las grabaciones. Supuse que en cuanto sus problemas se solucionaran dejaría de estar triste y podría cantar algún día para mí. Sé que suena egoísta, pero ya les comenté que así soy yo.

- Mi familia vive en Osaka, aquí solo estoy con Mery. Ella es todo para mí en esta ciudad. Me trasladé hasta Tokio buscando nuevas oportunidades de empleo, pero se me han hecho cuesta arriba los días. Extraño mucho a mi mamá, ella estaba algo enferma cuando tuve que dejarla y viajar hasta aquí. Asique procuro hablar con ella a diario. Aunque no es lo mismo. – me contaba con toda la tristeza en su voz y un nudo en su garganta.

- ¿Y que buscas encontrar aquí en Tokio, Michiru? – le pregunté intentando sacarla de su amargura. No tenía ganas de lidiar con sus problemas el día de hoy.

- Nada, solo empleo. –me contestó con desgano. Le molestó que no me preocupara por su situación familiar. Y ya no habló de ello.

- Ok, entonces, te llevare a 3 teatros. Que son los mejores para mí. – contesté, intentando sonar segura de mi misma, cuando hacía solo un par de horas que los había visto por internet.

- Está bien, como tú digas Haruka.- Contestó con una sonrisa de resignación.

- ¿y cuáles son tus intereses? ¿Qué música te gusta, por ejemplo?. – intenté sonar interesada en la respuesta cuando lo único que quería era que dejara de estar triste por su familia.

- Me encanta la música clásica, pero también puedo escuchar cualquier otro tipo de música, siempre y cuando la letra tengo algún significado importante para mí. – contestó ilusionada. Como si esperara una respuesta o entusiasmo favorable de mi parte.

- Ok, o sea. Nada en especial de todo un poco. – sé que sonaba despreocupada, pero no quería que se explayara demasiado en la respuesta ya que sabía que nos estábamos acercando al primer museo en mi lista.

- Si, de todo un poco. – Contestó, con notable resignación al ver que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo la conversación.

- Llegamos. –Anuncié, entusiasmada.

Bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia la entrada. Era uno de los mejores teatros que he visto en mi vida, aunque solo conocía ese. Jajajajaja!

Toda la decoración era de época clásica. Con adornos en las paredes y mucha luminaria que enmarcaba las distintas obras de arte que allí se exponían. Nada estaba librado al azar, hasta el escenario combinaba con la decoración. Todo en tonos dorados y colores tierra. Algo en mi interior me recordaba a mi niñez. Cuando solía jugar en la playa por horas enteras sin preocupaciones. Solo yo y la arena. Pero eso no bastó para que quedara deslumbrada por el lugar. Algo le faltaba, parecía muy tranquilo y callado. El silencio no encajaba con el lugar.

Michiru quedó encantada por las pinturas que estaban en exposición, y pidió los datos del lugar en Recepción, para luego volver sin mi ayuda, supongo, y poder hablar con el Encargado.

Salimos tan rápido como entramos, pero con la sensación de haber presenciado uno de los lugares más bellos de Tokio.

Retomamos nuestro camino en el auto, para dirigirnos al segundo teatro, el cual no quedaba muy distante del primero. Por lo que casi no tuvimos tiempo de conversar.

Detuve el vehículo en la acera, y descendimos para poder entrar al teatro. Esta vez, era un teatro más bien moderno, con luces de colores que colgaban del techo, y obras de los últimos pintores y artistas del momento. Del techo también colgaban diferentes anuncios haciendo referencia a los próximos eventos a realizarse. Todo muy moderno y con mucho diseño de vanguardia en la decoración.

No tuve ninguna sensación respecto a este teatro, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi acompañante. A ella pareció encantarle los artistas y sus exposiciones, y decidimos recorrer un poco el lugar. Así se hicieron las 12 del mediodía, y para sacarla de su trance, decidí invitarla a almorzar a un restaurante por la zona.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas al gran ventanal del restaurante, y allí pudimos continuar la charla que habíamos iniciado en el coche.

- Y dime Haruka, ¿a qué te dedicas?- preguntó, iniciando la charla. Colocando sus dos manos sobre su mentón en signo de tener todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharme.

- mmm… soy abogada. Trabajo en el estudio Gilardoni y Asociados. Soy una de las "asociadas". –comenté con gracia, respecto a mi respuesta.

- Jajaja! Ok. Asique abogada. Y ¿Te gusta tu profesión? – me cuestionó, una vez más.

No sé porque hace eso. No creo que tenga nada malo ser abogada e intentar proteger a las personas, pero me contuve y solo asentí con la cabeza.

- Y ¿naciste acá en Tokio, o viniste por trabajo, como yo?- preguntó. Notando mi desgano respecto al comentario anterior.

- No, nací acá. Acá viví toda mi vida. Acá me crié. – contesté con nostalgia.

- Entonces, perdón que pregunte pero, ¿Por qué vives en un edificio?- consultó muy intrigada.

- Es que amo este lugar, no necesito un hogar, con tener un lugar donde dormir, para mí está bien. Amo mi soledad. No quiero un hogar con perro y una familia. Esos sueños no me pertenecen. – respondí con total crudeza. Jamás fui de creer en la familia perfecta ni nada por el estilo. Y noté como su rostro cambio a uno de total incertidumbre y lastima. Asique continué hablando. –No necesito esas cosas para ser feliz, me vasto a mí misma. Estoy bien así como estoy. No creo demasiado en el amor.

- Eso es muy triste. El amor lo es todo en la vida, sin amor no estaríamos aquí, ¿no crees?- y luego su rostro de total ternura y sus ojos cristalizados por la tristeza de mis palabras, hicieron que le diera la razón en todo.

- Está bien Michiru, tienes razón. Pero por ahora prefiero el departamento en el edificio.- Intenté sonar amable, para que no se angustiara con mi respuesta, y al parecer lo logré porque volvió a recuperar su sonrisa característica. Esa sonrisa que me transporta a los lugares más bellos de la Tierra.

Seguimos conversando mientras almorzábamos, ambas ordenamos milanesas con ensalada asique terminamos de almorzar casi al mismo tiempo. Y luego nos retiramos, no sin antes pagar la cuenta, la cual tras mi insistencia logré abonar yo.

Una vez de nuevo en el coche, emprendimos el viaje hasta el tercer y último teatro en la lista. Al legar la rutina fue la misma que en los anteriores, solo que esta vez hubo algo distinto. Michiru se acercó y caminamos muy cerca una de la otra por el Hall de entrada. No sé porque lo hiso, pero sentirla tan cerca hiso que comenzara a sudar de los nervios, jamás dejaba que nadie se acerque tanto, y no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Mis piernas volvieron a temblar y trastabillé en los escalones de la pequeña escalera que conducía a la sala principal. Por acto reflejo, me abrazó, y colocó mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello, en signo de querer ayudarme a caminar.

No pude soportar su cercanía, y me alejé de ella. Me puse de pie y le indique con una seña, que ya estaba bien y no necesitaba su ayuda. Estaba en shock, nuevamente mis nervios me habían traicionado. No entendía porque reaccionaba así ante su cercanía, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo en mi interior me decía que no debía acercarme a ella si quería seguir manteniendo mi vida de siempre. Pero, ¿quería seguir viviendo como hasta ahora?

Caminamos por el teatro, y este lugar era "lejos" el Mejor. Su armonía no tenía comparación alguna. Todo era en tonos azules y colores tierra. Con toques de dorado por aquí y por allá. Las obras de arte que allí se encontraban, suponían pensar que al Director del Teatro no le molestaba la diversidad de sus artistas y eventos, ya que podías ver obras clásicas y renombradas como nuevos artistas en post de salir a la luz. Michiru quedó fascinada con las grandes obras que allí se encontraban, y decidimos preguntar en la Mesa de Entrada, por los datos del lugar y del Director.

Creo que sin quererlo ambas acordamos que este sería el mejor lugar para comenzar su carrera como compositora y cantante en Tokio, ya que además de ser el mejor teatro que visitamos se encontraba no muy lejos del edificio y así no pasaría tanto tiempo alejada de su hija.

Llegamos al edificio y luego de guardar el auto en la cochera compartida, subimos hasta nuestros departamentos. Allí me despedí de ella.

- Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado del tour. Y no dudes en pedirme lo que necesites. Para eso somos vecinas. – Comenté con gracia.

- Muchas Gracias Haruka, jamás olvidaré esto que hiciste por mí. Te has portado muy bien conmigo y mi hermana.

- ¿Hermana?, ¿Cuál hermana? – la interrogué sin entender el porqué de su comentario.

- Sí, nos has ayudado a Mery y a mí sin siquiera conocernos. Eso habla muy bien de ti. –me respondió con naturalidad.

- ¿Mery es tu HERMANA?, pensé que era tu HIJA. – me sobresalté, sin darme cuenta que estaba quedando como toda una idiota.

- Jajajajaaj! Nooooo! Como crees. Es mi hermana menor. Va, mi única hermana más bien. Además ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? ¿35? Porque para tener una hija de 16 años debería tener 30 años al menos. – me dijo, entre risas. Pues mi confusión le había causado mucha gracia a tal punto de no aguantar la risa.

- Hoo, perdón. Creí que era tu hija. Y ¿qué edad tienes entonces? –intenté sonar normal, aunque me moría de vergüenza por mi estupidez. No parecía una persona tan grande, pero creo que me fue más fácil imaginarme a Mery como su hija. No sé porque.

- Tengo 27 años, Haruka. Y aunque planeo formar una familia algún día, aun no quiero ser madre. –y su risa no se hiso esperar. Para mi tranquilidad, también comencé a reír. Y ambas nos reímos del mal entendido que habíamos protagonizado.

- Y vos ¿Cuántos años tenes Haruka? – me preguntó entre risas apagadas ya.

- ¿Yo? 28 años. Y tampoco planeo formar una familia aún. – respondí, aun con los vestigios de las risas en mi rostro.

Aclarado el mal entendido, nos despedimos y me adentré en mi depto. Allí me descambie y me di una ducha. Cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta. Sabía que no podía ser Michiru, pues hace solo una hora que nos habíamos despedido y me dijo que iría a bañarse y a descansar. Pues ambas estábamos agotadas del trajín del día.

- Buenas noches Haruka, vengo a cobrar el mes de alquiler. ¿Cómo has estado? – Comentó Seiya desde la puerta.

- Muy bien, gracias. –Respondí. – Aquí tienes el dinero del alquiler. Hasta mañana. –no quería darle conversación pues estaba cansada y solo quería cenar y descansar.

- Ok, hasta mañana. –se despidió con tono de resignación.

Cené las sobras del día anterior, y me acosté. En mis sueños solo podía oír su voz, no veía su rostro y tampoco lo necesitaba. Solo su voz hacía que mis sueños fueran los más maravillosos del mundo. Aunque sentía miedo de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, no luchaba contra eso, me dejaba llevar por su voz, como el aire se deja llevar por las olas del mar tras un día de furia.


	5. Dejavú

**Hola de nuevo. Les dejo este capítulo, algo más extenso que los demás, pero si lo leen ya sabrán porque. Espero sus comentarios. GRACIAS! (aclaro: es la primer historia que escribo, asique cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o lo que sea, me animará mucho a seguir mejorando).**

**Capítulo 5 – Dejavú**

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad, me levanté temprano, desayuné, fui al estudio, me ahogué en papeles y volví a mi departamento. Estaba por colocar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada cuando apareció Mery con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, invitándome a cenar a su departamento.

- Haruka!, hasta que apareces. –me dijo con gran alegría

- Qué pasó?. –interrogué, sin comprender su felicidad

- Tengo una importante invitación que hacerte. Dice mi hermana que estás invitada a cenar ahora mismo, que te cambies y vengas a nuestro departamento. Dijo que tiene grandes noticias que quiere compartir con vos. – Comentó la muchachita, muy alegré de que las visite en su departamento.

- Ok, gracias por la invitación. Acepto. Me cambio y voy. –contesté con algo de incertidumbre sobre esas noticias que tenía Michiru para compartir conmigo.

- Bueno, te esperamos allá. No tardes. –Y salió corriendo a su depto.

Cuando hubo acabado la conversación, me adentré en mi departamento. Dejé mis papeles del trabajo sobre el escritorio en el dormitorio. Me cambié de ropa, vistiendo ahora una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir negro, y unos zapatos negros. Refresqué mi rostro y acomodé mi corta cabellera rubia para que se viera más ordenada., un poco de gel y listo. Salí hacia su departamento.

No alcancé a tocar el timbre, pues Mery estaba esperándome en la puerta. Entré al departamento con cautela, tenía miedo que fuera una broma de la adolescente, y quedar como entrometida.

El departamento estaba exquisitamente bien decorado, se notaba a leguas que Michiru tenía buen gusto para el arte en general. Todo era en colores blancos y celestes. Con algunos azules oscuros en los marcos de los hermosos cuadros que se encontraban dispuestos por sobre la pared que enfrentaba a la puerta de entrada. Y algunos dorados, en los adornos que tenía sobre un mueble antiguo en el living.

- Michiru, espero no ser inoportuna, pero tu hermana me –No me dejó continuar.

- Claro, no lo eres Haruka. Te estábamos esperando. Tengo que contarte una increíble noticia, y quería celebrar con vos y mi hermana esta nueva oportunidad que tengo en mi vida.

- Ok, cuenta nomas. Que ya la intriga me está matando – comenté con naturalidad. Dejando mi abrigo en el sillón blanco que se encontraba en la sala. Y sentándome en la silla que estaba reservada para mí en el comedor.

- Conseguí empleo en el teatro que fuimos a conocer ayer, el último que visitamos. ¿Te acordás que a las dos nos encantó ese teatro?- me contó, mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro angelical.

- Sí, por supuesto que me acuerdo.-contesté con entusiasmo. Estaba contenta de que haya conseguido trabajo tan rápido, eso solo habla de su increíble talento en el arte en general. Y quise indagar aún más respecto al puesto de trabajo. –Y ¿en qué va a consistir tu trabajo? Si querés contarme claro.

- Me asignaron al área de diagramación, asique tengo que procurar que todo esté en condiciones para el estreno de las obras que vienen.-Me contaba, mientras servía la cena. Un delicioso guiso de verduras con pollo. La verdad no acostumbro a cenar tanto de noche, pero este increíble platillo ameritaba la excepción. –Bueno, a cenar. Espero que te guste el guiso de verduras. Si no puedo pedirte algo más. Pero me gustaría que al menos lo probaras, ya que es mi plato especial. –me dijo humildemente.

- No, no va a hacer falta. Adoro el guiso de verduras. Muchas Gracias. –Alivié un poco su sufrimiento.

Cenamos con tranquilidad, charlamos sobre su nuevo empleo, y sobre la rutina diaria que debería llevar ahora con los horarios de trabajo. Acordamos que yo la llevaría al trabajo los primeros días, para que luego pueda conocer el recorrido y llegar sola. Debo admitir que soy una persona poco sociable, eso ya se los había contado; pero a su vez, no sé porque, pero se me da bien el escuchar a las personas y así mismo son esas personas que se acercan a mí las que se sienten con total libertad de contarme su historia de vida. Así sucedió esa noche, Michiru me contó más sobre su vida, sus empleos anteriores, su relación tan estrecha con su mamá y sus estudios previos. También hablamos sobre sus gustos y fascinaciones, sus colores favoritos y todo aquello que a su vida se refería. Solo me limité a escucharla con atención. No soy de esas personas mal educadas que no prestan atención cuando alguien les está hablando, y la verdad, esta vez estaba interesada en saber más sobre ella. Todo lo que quisiera contarme, yo la escucharía. Mery se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, estaba muy entretenida con su celular, al parecer nuevo.

Al terminar la cena, ayude a juntar la mesa, y a secar los platos y cubiertos. Michiru seguía hablando sobre sus intereses, cuando se detuvo y se quedó observándome sin emitir ninguna palabra.

- Te debo estar aburriendo demasiado con mis historias, ya que no has dicho nada durante toda la cena. – me dijo, angustiada de haber hablado tanto.

- No, por supuesto que no. Solo estaba prestando atención a lo que decías. –le aclaré inmediatamente, para que no se sintiera mal al respecto.

- Ok, bueno. Igualmente creo que ya he hablado suficiente. Ahora es tu turno. Contame algo sobre vos. Si no es mucho atrevimiento.-me interrogó, dejando los últimos platos y cubiertos en la mesada.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?- le pregunté, para intentar contar solo aquello que le interese. Dejando también los cubiertos sobre la mesada. Ya todo estaba limpio.

- Como llegaste a Tokio, por ejemplo. Que música te gusta, tus intereses. Lo que quieras contarme, por mí está bien. –me dijo, muy relajada. Acomodándose sobre el sillón de la sala.

- No tengo mucho que contar. Mi vida siempre ha sido muy solitaria. No tengo familiares cercanos. Mis amigos son mis colegas del estudio. Creo que estoy bastante acostumbrada a mi soledad en el departamento que a veces olvido que afuera existe la vida social. –al contar esto último, comencé a recordar aquellos momentos con mis amigos de la infancia, y el cómo habían ido desapareciendo de la fotografía una a uno. – A veces no te das cuenta lo que tenés hasta que ya lo perdiste. Eso me pasó con mis amistades. –comenté con nostalgia.

- Pero nunca es tarde para recuperar eso que perdiste, ¿no crees? –intentó consolarme.

- No, ya está terminado. Ahora solo soy yo, mi trabajo y mi departamento. – finalicé la conversación.

- No seas así, nunca es tarde. No te des por vencida tan fácil Haruka.-Michiru me alentaba a intentar recuperar a mis amigos, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible más aun lo que había pasado la última vez que nos vimos.

**Flash-back (recuerdos de Haruka de su adolescencia)**

Era una tarde de otoño, las hojas de los árboles se encontraban sobre las veredas. Me senté en un banco de la plaza y la esperé. Ella llegó puntual, como siempre. Habíamos sido amigas durante 5 años. Sin separarnos nunca. Jamás me sentí tan segura como con ella. Pero esa tarde todo cambió. Antes de que yo pudiera siquiera confesarle mis sentimientos, me contó que estaba enamorada, que tenía novio y se iban a casar. Ante mi estado de completo shock, continuo.

- Perdón por no habértelo contado antes Haruka, pero es que tenía miedo de como reaccionarias. También hay algo más que quiero decirte.

Saliendo de mi estado de shock, solo atiné a preguntarle

- ¿Qué es eso más que tienes que contarme? – le dije con incredulidad. No podía creer estar viviendo esa situación con aquella persona que creía mi amiga. Mi confidente. Ella lo era todo para mí. Pero al aparecer yo no lo era para ella.

- Estoy embarazada. Alan me ama y vamos a formar una familia. –me contó con lágrimas en los ojos. Como si en sus lágrimas estuviera el significado de nuestra amistad.

- Ya veteeeee! –Le grité.

- Pero Haruka, no seas así. –me recriminó.

- No tienes derecho a venir a decirme todo esto, cuando era yo la que tenía que hablar en esta ocasión. – le dije entre gritos, angustia sofocada y lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

- Pero qué te pasa. – me preguntó sin entender el porqué de mi reacción.

- Nada. Pero no quiero verte nunca más. Que seas feliz. ADIOS.-enfaticé el ADIOS, porque sabía que ya no volvería a verla. Esa había sido nuestra última conversación.

- Eres muy injusta. Estoy compartiendo mi felicidad con vos. Y lo único que haces es gritarme. Si tan solo me digieras que te sucede, entonces entendería. –me contesto, ya más calmada.

- TE AMO! –grite mis sentimientos. Nunca jamás había expresado mi amor hacia ella, en 5 años decidí callar; a veces por miedo a veces pensando que no me amaba, a veces por temor a que me odie. No lo sé. Pero callé. Y ahora, que me había armado de valor para confesarle mi amor. Ella estaba con otro. Y ya no existía una oportunidad entre nosotras. No planeaba que fuera como en los cuentos, pero tampoco imaginé esta pesadilla. No reaccionó a mi confesión. Solo se marchó, diciendo que sería feliz.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que mostré mis verdaderos sentimientos a alguien. Desde aquella tarde decidí que mi vida sería distinta. No me acercaría tanto a alguien hasta el punto de poder salir lastimada. Esa tarde de otoño, enterré mi corazón entre los arboles de aquella plaza, y jamás volví a buscarlo.

**Fin del Flash-back**

- No Michiru, no insistas. El pasado está cerrado para mí. –intente calmarme para no volver a sentir la tristeza vivida esa tarde. Tarde en la que no solo perdí una amiga, sino también mi corazón.

- Ok, ya no te molesto más con eso. Se nota que te hace mal. Quizás tengas razón y aquello que se deja pasar ya no puede recuperarse nunca más. –se resignó, cambiando su rostro a uno de pura tristeza y melancolía.

- Ahora sos vos la que está triste. –noté de inmediato su tristeza.

- No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Creo que todos tenemos nuestros propios fantasmas del pasado que no nos dejan avanzar ¿Verdad?

- Si, así es. Por eso decidí que el pasado ya no formaría parte de mi vida. Ahora estoy acá, pero mañana no sé dónde voy a amanecer.

Así terminamos nuestra conversación, pues se había hecho demasiado tarde y debía estar despierta a las 7 am para una audiencia temprano por la mañana.

- Bueno Michiru, Mery. Muchas gracias por la invitación. Estuvo excelente la cena. Pero debo ir a descansar ya que mañana tengo una audiencia temprano.

- Ok, que bueno que te gustó la cena. Espero que se pueda repetir otro día. – comento Michiru con picardía. Sabía que no podía resistirme a la comida casera, pues yo sola, casi siempre comía algo recalentado o más bien pedía a domicilio.

- Ok, pero la próxima vez invito yo. –sentencié. Provocando la sorpresa de las presentes.

- WAOU. Haruka Tenoh va a cocinar para nosotras. ¿Escuchaste eso Mery? –se burló de mí invitación.

- Claro que sí escuché, hermanita. Creo que eso hay que verlo antes de creerlo. –la pequeña que casi no había participado en la conversación ahora se unía a su hermana mayor en mi contra.

- Ok, esto es un acuerdo. El fin de semana están invitadas a cenar en mi departamento. Prepararé mi especialidad, "Curri con Arroz". –las invité de una buena vez.

- Bueno, dalo por hecho. Allí estaremos.

Allí terminamos la charla, y me dirigí a mi departamento.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad, con la salvedad que todos los días acompañé a Michiru hasta su lugar de trabajo, es decir el MNBA (Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes) de Tokio, uno de los más grandes y reconocidos de todo Japón. Allí me presento a sus compañeros de trabajo, dando especial atención a un tal Yaten, un muchacho que trabajaba con ella todo el tiempo, ya que al parecer era su compañero en todo lo relacionado a las gestiones de los Eventos. Este hombre era muy guapo, de larga cabellera plateada, y con ojos verdes que te transportaban a los campos de Japón, por su color tan claro y puro. No parecía un mal hombre y le estreché la mano en signo de amabilidad.

- Gusto en conocerte Yaten. Soy Haruka Tenoh, amiga de Michiru. –Así decidí presentarme, ya que me sentí su amiga aun a pocos días de conocernos. Algo en mi interior la hacía muy cercana a mí.

- El gusto es todo mío Haruka. Soy Yaten Kou. Encargado, junto con Michiru, de los preparativos para los Eventos. – me saludó amablemente. Era sabido que era una buena persona.

- Bueno, ahora los dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer – comenté, encaminándome hacía la salida.

- ¿En que trabajas? – me detuvo con la pregunta.

- Soy abogada Civil en el Estudio Gilardoni y Asociados. –comenté con bastante prisa, ya que se me hacía tarde. Y odio llegar tarde al trabajo porque luego tengo que aguantar a los superiores de mal humor.

- Ok. Bueno, hasta la próxima. Un gusto. – se despidió Yaten, notando mi prisa en partir de allí.

- Hasta la noche Haruka. –me despidió Michiru.

- Hasta la noche Michiru. –me despedí de ella, con cariño. No sé porque, pero cada vez que me habla siento algo de picardía en su voz, no es la misma voz que oí la primera vez pero me gusta. Hace que sienta la sangre correr por mi cuerpo. Adoro esa sensación de "estar viva nuevamente".

Llegando al primer fin de semana con mis nuevas vecinas, decidí preparar todo para el gran debut de "Haruka cocinera". Así decidí denominar este nuevo desafío, ya que muchos no lo saben, pero soy una excelente chef, solo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de demostrarlo frente a la sociedad. Adoro cocinar, hace que salga lo mejor de mi alma. El poner todos mis sentidos en la cocina hiso que olvidara avisarles a las chicas a qué hora debían venir, asique decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto a Michiru, ya que los días anteriores me había dado su número de celular por cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgir en su trabajo.

Les avisé por mensajito que debían estar aquí a las 9 pm si querían comer la comida a temperatura justa. Y así lo hicieron, 9 pm estaban tocando al timbre de mi depto.

Cenamos con total normalidad, no sin antes hacerme honores por la excelente comida. Sentí algo de burla en sus "honores" pero no me importó, ya que la estábamos pasando de maravilla. Me levanté para recoger la mesa y lavar todo cuando Michiru decidió acompañarme a la cocina, diciéndome en voz baja que debía hablar conmigo en privado. Dejamos a Mery jugando en la play que tenía desde hace un tiempo y aún no había estrenado.

Sentí un dejavú volver a mi mente, sabía que esa frase ya la había escuchado antes y no quería saber el resto de la historia, pero me atreví a preguntar sobre eso que quería hablarme, ya que esta vez todo era distinto; ella no significaba más que una amistad para mí, ya que el amor ya estaba enterrado en mi vida.

- Bueno, cuéntame. ¿De qué querías hablarme, Michiru? – la interrogué, sin dejar de lavar los trastos.

- Primero decime que te pareció Yaten, y luego te cuento. –me contestó con tono serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Yaten?, ¿por qué preguntas por él? –contesté con cara seria y de pocos amigos, intuyendo hacia donde venía la conversación.

- Es que me gusta mucho ese chico, y quería saber tu opinión. –me confesó con algo de vergüenza.

- ¿Mi opinión sobre qué? –le pregunté con algo de confusión en mi mente. Sentí un aire helado recorrer mi piel hasta estremecer por completo mi cuerpo pero intenté mantener la calma; al fin y al cabo ella solo era mi amiga y no quería más conflictos en mi vida.

- Tu opinión sobre él Haruka. ¿Qué te parece como persona? – me preguntó, haciéndome saber que le interesaba mi opinión, y no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contestara.

- Ok, me parece buena persona. Es muy guapo, y creo que harían buena pareja juntos. –en ese momento aún sentía el frío en mi interior, como si toda aquella calidez que había sentido la última semana hubiera desaparecido con sus palabras. Su confesión me tomó por sorpresa, y decidí decirle lo que quería escuchar para que me dejara en paz y se marchara.

- Gracias, eso significa que puedo intentar algo con él ¿verdad? –preguntó en tono de picardía. Enseguida supe a donde quería llegar, pero no estaba en condiciones de hablar con la verdad en ese momento. Es más, aun no sabía exactamente cuál era esa verdad que mi cuerpo y alma ocultaban.

- Por supuesto, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca. –quería librarme lo antes posible de esa situación, y darle libertad de acción fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Bueno gracias por tu opinión, en verdad aprecio todo lo que haces por mí… por nosotras. Confesó con sinceridad en sus palabras.

- No es nada. Son mis vecinas, y las primeras amigas en mucho tiempo en mi vida. – idiota! No debiste decir eso último, ahora me tendrán lastima. Decidí corregir la frase de inmediato. –bueno, más bien las primeras vecinas, es que ese cuarto del hotel a estado desocupado mucho tiempo.

- Bueno muchas gracias igual. –me dijo ya resignada a no obtener otra respuesta de mi parte y saliendo de la cocina para llamar a Mery.

Se marcharon sin decir una sola palabra más. Creo que a Michiru le afectó bastante mi indiferencia, pero no pude hacer otra cosa, no estaba preparada para su confesión y picardía. Luego de que se marcharan me sentí fatal por la manera en que le contesté a Michiru, pero lo que dije es cierto. Michiru es libre de hacer con su vida lo que decida, al igual que a mí no me gusta que me digan como tengo que vivir la mía. Entre rabia y confusión, me recosté sobre la cama sin siquiera descambiarme. Millones de momentos se cruzaron en mi mente, las lágrimas de dolor y miedo se mezclaron en mi sueño.


	6. Día Libre

**HOLA otra vez. Que tal les está pareciendo mi historia? Bueno, este capítulo es muy breve y con poco drama, asique se podría decir que es la calma antes de la tormenta. (Muy parecido al título de mi FF favorito en el mundo "La Calma después de la Tormenta de Barn Loren". Ya saben cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Muchas Gracias a las personas que siguen mi Fic capítulo tras capítulo, gracias por su paciencia y tiempo. Sin más he aquí el Día Libre. **

**Capítulo 6 – Día libre**

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Al levantarme me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta asique decidí darme una ducha para despejarme y aclarar mis pensamientos, los cuales eran muchos y muy entrelazados en ese momento. Estuve bajo la lluvia al menos unos 40 minutos, intentando recordar el porqué de mi malestar. No lo logré.

Me cambié, algo cómodo ya que era domingo y no había razón alguna de tanta formalidad para vestir. Me puse una playera celeste y unos jean viejos que adoro usar cuando estoy libre en mi depto. Sin compromisos. Decidí que ese domingo sería solo para mí, sin nadie más. Tomé las llaves del auto y salí del edificio en busca de calmar mi mente que no paraba de dar vueltas entre los momentos de la noche anterior, los cuales no recordaba con total lucidez.

Comencé a dar vueltas con el auto sin saber exactamente a donde dirigirme, hasta que a unos cuantos metros de la plaza principal de Tokio pude contemplar un hermoso Spa que se jactaba de dar los mejores masajes de todo Japón. Allí entré sin más cuestionamientos. Me atendieron de maravillas, me quedé allí en el salón por al menos 2 horas en las cuales recibí infinidad de atenciones y masajes corporales que me ayudaron a relajar mis nervios y calmar al fin mi extenuante dolor de cabeza. Luego del Spa decidir volver un momento a mi depto. Y darme una ducha relajante para cambiarme y volver a salir por la noche, pero esta vez a tomar algo o recorrer algún club nocturno.

Almorcé comida de delibery como era de esperarse en mí, no me sentía con ánimos para cocinar. Luego de almorzar me recosté en la cama a ver algo de televisión y debo confesar que extrañe esa hermosa voz que traspasaba todos los días las paredes de mi habitación. Del otro lado del cuarto no podía escuchar ni un silbido siquiera, lo cal me hiso caer en la cuenta que mis vecinas no deben estar en el edificio ya que sino ya hubiera escuchado los ensayos de Michiru. Al saber que no estaban me sentí algo más tranquila. Podía ser yo con total naturalidad ese día. Me quedé dormida mirando televisión y me desperté a las 6 pm.

El tiempo no me importaba pues era domingo y estaba sola, sin compromisos ni promesas que cumplir. Estaba desperezándome cuando escucho mi celular y automáticamente, no sé porque, pienso en ella. Una vez más Michiru está presente para complicarme todo.

- Diga? – contesto con desgano.

- Hola Haruka, soy Rubén, del estudio. – contestan del otro lado con mucha alegría.

- ha, hola Rubén. ¿Que se te ofrece? – quería terminar rápido la conversación pues sabía lo que quería y no accedería a salir con él.

- sí, te llamaba para invitarte a cenar, o si prefieres a tomar algo en un pub. -su propuesta no me sorprende pues siempre ha intentado salir conmigo pero nunca lo consiguió.

- mira esta noche no. Muchas gracias. Es que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza desde hoy temprano asique prefiero descansar bien para mañana poder comenzar la semana de trabajo a full. – me excusé de mil maravillas.

- ok. La próxima ocasión entonces. Que te mejores. Nos vemos mañana en el estudio. – finalizó la conversación muy resignado.

- Si, gracias. Hasta mañana.

Así fue que rechacé su oferta de una cita, para poder salir sola y por mi cuenta. Había decidido que esa noche sería yo misma. Sin prejuicios ni miradas que me juzguen, y así lo hice. Me duche, me cambie y salí en busca de la amnesia que la noche provoca en los corazones y cuerpos desterrados de la felicidad. Así me sentía en ese momento, sabía exactamente lo que estaba empezando a sentir por aquella "amiga" pero me negaba a aceptarlo ya que sabía que eso solo traería sufrimiento a mi vida. Me sentía desterrada de la felicidad, como si eso solo fuera un sueño inalcanzable en mi vida. Podía tener todo el dinero, todo el éxito, todo el reconocimiento laboral, pero no tenía amor. Esa parte de la vida estaba negada a mí. Comencé a recorrer los clubes de Tokio en busca de algo o alguien que me hicieran olvidar ese penar, pero nada logró surgir efecto en mí. Esa noche no lograría escapar de mis temores y sentimientos. Esa noche debía convivir con ellos hasta el último minuto. Cansada de beber tragos gratis, y sonreír falsamente a los hombres que se me acercaban, me largué del lugar y me fui al único sitio en el cual podía encontrar algo de paz, mi depto. Mi refugio ante el dolor y la agonía.

Con dificultad introduje la llave y abrí la cerradura de la puerta principal. Me quité los zapatos negros y el jean oscuro y me recosté en la cama. Desabroché mi camisa blanca y la bebida comenzó a darme algo de calma en esta tormenta. Me dormí de inmediato sin siquiera cambiarme por completo. Esa noche solo dormí, sin soñar nada en particular, solo dormir.

**Gracias a marsromina (GRACIAS SIRENA! Por estar siempre ahí), Aidan Ross, Alexia, Ro, RomiHaruka… espero no defraudarlos…**


	7. Cita Doble

**Bueno espero que no se hayan aburrido tanto con el capítulo anterior. Aky sí hay más drama espero les guste este capítulo, a partir de ahora las cosas no serán las mismas. **

**Capítulo 7 –Cita Doble**

En la mañana del lunes, mi resaca era evidente, pero debía alistarme si quería llegar temprano al trabajo. Esta nueva semana, por suerte, ya no tendría que llevar a Michiru al Museo pues había conseguido memorizar las calles para poder llegar sola. Asique solo éramos nuevamente mi trabajo, mi depto. Y yo.

Me coloqué debajo de la ducha fría, esperando que ésta borrara los vestigios de la noche anterior de mi cuerpo, pero eso no sucedió, solo logró apaciguar la resaca, pero nada más. Salí de la ducha, me vestí con mi habitual traje negro y salí del depto., con tanta mala suerte que me cruce con Michiru en el ascensor, y solo éramos ella y yo. Me dispuse a saludarla como si nada pero se me adelanto.

- Buen día Haruka, ¿qué tal pasaste el domingo? porque con Mery te pasamos a buscar a la noche para salir juntas pero no estabas. Espero que te hayas divertido. – Su noto de voz sonaba a reproche, pero ¿Por qué debería reprocharme algo si era ella quien estaba coqueteando con Yaten en su lugar de trabajo?

- Sí, salí a despejarme. Fue una semana agotadora en el trabajo y quise salir a tomar algo. Se podría decir que sobreviví al domingo. – mi comentario sonó algo vacío pero así me sentía en ese momento. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, y ni bien el ascensor nos depositó en Planta Baja, salí de inmediato.

- Bueno espero que podamos vernos en la noche, al menos para salir a despejarnos juntas… las tres. – Michiru insistió, y accedí a su propuesta, solo para que me dejara marcharme ya al trabajo.

- Ok, nos vemos por la noche. Hasta la noche Michiru.- La despedí cariñosamente como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez un sabor amargo tiñó mis palabras.

- Ok hasta la noche Haruka. – se marchó a su trabajo y yo al mío.

Llegando a mi escritorio en el estudio, vinieron Rubén y Cesar a saludarme y darme las nuevas noticias. Los jefes estaban buscando a alguien para ocupar el puesto de Director del Estudio ya que ellos se ausentarían por un largo periodo. Y todos estaríamos a prueba para la semana entrante anunciar quien sería el nuevo director del estudio Gilardoni por al menos un año.

Me entusiasmé por la noticia, tenía que conseguir ese ascenso. Eso significaría más crédito en el trabajo y más tiempo en él. Así evitaría involucrarme aún más con un imposible. Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a trabajar, ahora con la firme convicción de no dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Ya llevaba 5 horas de trabajo entre papeles de juicios inconclusos y escritos para el estudio y había dejado de pensar en ella por completo. Solo bastó un mensaje para traerla de vuelta a mi memoria. Michiru me escribía diciéndome que estaba súper feliz en su nuevo empleo y que esta noche saldríamos con los "chicos". ¿Qué "chicos"? Fue mi reacción inmediata y sin darme cuenta fue lo que escribí en el mensaje así sin más.

Antes de que pudiera borrarlo, ya lo había enviado. A los minutos sonó mi celular. Era ella nuevamente pero ahora me estaba llamando. Me paralicé, no sabría que decirle o que excusa dar para ausentarme esta noche a la supuesta salida.

- diga, ¿Michiru?- intenté sonar calmada.

- Haruka, aquí hay un muchacho que quiere conocerte. Es el hermano de Yaten, su nombre es Taiki. Por eso pensé que sería buena idea salir las dos con ellos. ¿Qué te parece? – contestó muy emocionada.

- mmm no creo que sea buena idea Michiru. ¿Qué pasará con tu hermana menor? ¿Piensas dejarla sola en el departamento, toda la noche? – intente excusarme pues no quería conocer a nadie y su entusiasmo por tal cita doble hacía hervir mi sangre.

- No, por supuesto que no. Podemos dejarla con Seiya por unas horas al menos. Vamos Haruka, por favor no me valles. – sus suplicas no hacían otra cosa que aumentar mi bronca y amargura, pues sabía que su entusiasmo no era por mí, sino por Yaten. Aun así, decidí aceptar puesto que sino no dejaría de insistir.

- ok. Vamos. Pero solo 2 horas, no le tengo tanta confianza a Seiya como para dejarlo con Mery durante toda la noche. ¿De acuerdo? – solo dos horas me eran suficientes para desatar el infierno.

- ok. Muchas gracias Haruka. ¿A las 9 estará bien? Ellos nos pasan a buscar al edificio, no te preocupes. – Al parecer ya todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba que yo diera el sí. Solo eso.

- Si, a esa hora está bien para mí. – comenté ya resignada.

Esa tarde en el estudio no hice otra cosa que pensar en las mil y un posibilidades en que podía resultar esa "cita doble", todos los finales posibles en mi mente involucraban verdades descubiertas o sentimientos encontrados. Situaciones que había decidido hace mucho tiempo evitar a toda costa. Al finalizar la jornada laboral conduje hasta mi departamento aun con la esperanza de que Michiru haya recapacitado y cancelado tal locura, pero al llegar todo fue distinto. Encontré a Michiru ya casi lista para salir, parada al costado de la puerta de su depto. Su vestido de noche en color azul marino combinaba a la perfección con su hermoso cabello aguamarina y sus ojos azules. Su figura era perfecta, nada en ella estaba librado al azar, su piel tersa y suave al contacto delineaba su silueta y las líneas del vestido dejaban ver parte de sus piernas, cosa que me hiso estremecer ni bien la vi. Mis ojos no podían creer que alguien tan maravillosa pudiera siquiera llegar a ser mi amiga. Aun así mi alegría fue momentánea, pues se me acercó y con esa sonrisa pícara y una mueca en los labios me preguntó:

- Haruka, al fin llegas. ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Crees que le guste a Yaten? Es que no sé. Creo que es muy exagerado para una primera cita ¿no crees? – su pregunta me empujo a la realidad. A esa realidad que odiaba, en donde debo ocultar algo que estoy comenzando a sentir, esa realidad donde siempre relego mis sentimientos para darle paso a la felicidad ajena.

- Claro Michiru, te ves estupenda. De verdad estas hermosa Sirena. – no sé porque dije esto último, solo salió impulsado de mi pecho por el sentimiento en mi interior. Al verla así vestida y tan entusiasmada por otra persona, mi corazón y mente actuaban por separado. Mi mente sabía que tal producción y hermosura no me pertenecían, pero en mi corazón solo mandan mis sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos que me arrastran hacia la locura, al verme amando un imposible.

- Gracias Haruka. De verdad aprecio lo que haces. Y déjame decirte que luego te recompensaré por acompañarme en esta cita doble. – Ahí estaba otra vez esa picardía al hablar. Esa picardía que hacia girar sin control mi corazón, confundiendo todo a su paso.

- No hay problema, déjame ducharme, cambiarme y enseguida estoy con vos. – me dirigí nuevamente a mi depto.

- Ok, aquí te espero. – se acomodó contra una de las paredes del pasillo, como si en verdad fuera a esperar allí todo el tiempo. Y creo que en verdad lo hiso, porque al salir allí estaba nuevamente ella.

- Michiru ¿Esperaste aquí todo este tiempo? Me hubieras avisado y te hacía pasar a mi departamento. ¿Y Mery? – su actitud me sorprendió. No esperaba tal actitud de su parte, más aún cuando yo no era la causa de la salida.

- Si, es que Mery ya está durmiendo, mañana empieza el colegio aquí en Tokio y no quería llegar tarde. No te había contado. Era lo que quería contarte el domingo cuando no estuviste.- otra vez el reproche.

- Bueno aún tenemos un par de minutos, cuéntame ahora. ¿Qué pasó? – intenté continuar la conversación sin hacer alusión al reproche en sí.

- Bueno, le conseguí un colegio secundario aquí cerca. Para que no perdiera más días de clases. Se llama….. – Michiru hiso una pausa intentando recordar.

- Mugen Gakuen. – Sentencié.

- Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí, claro que lo conozco. Allí cursé mi secundaría también. Te dije que viví casi toda mi vida aquí. –Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, pero los aparté de inmediato.

- Bueno, ahí empieza mañana el 4 año de secundaria. Y como es muy responsable no quiere llegar tarde su primer día. Asique se acostó temprano, por suerte para mí. – Comentó entusiasmada, pero no por el comienzo de clases de Mery, sino por su libertad nocturna esta noche. En eso sonó el celular de Michiru, eran los chicos avisando que ya estaban abajo en el Hall de entrada del edificio. La pesadilla iniciaba.

Michiru y Yaten me presentaron al tal Taiki, y no me pareció mala persona, solo que no era para mí. ¿Me entienden? Es como si todo el mundo quisiera compartir conmigo su felicidad, pero sin tener en cuenta que es realmente lo que me hace feliz a mí. Los muchachos nos llevaron a cenar a un restaurant muy lujoso.

Al entrar todos se quedaron admirando la belleza de Michiru, y no era para menos, en verdad lucía despampanante. Yo por el contrario, vestía un pantalón de noche color negro, y una camisa celeste haciendo juego, decidí no darle tanta importancia y no producirme demasiado, así no ocurriría ningún malentendido esa noche.

A mitad de la cena, la banda de música que acompañaba la velada invitó a los presentes a levantarse de sus asientos y comenzar a bailar al ritmo de los covers que estaban interpretando.

Sonaba **Bruno Mars - Talking To The Moon. **

Michiru se levantó, invitada por Yaten, y yo solo me paralicé. Sabía que Taiki me invitaría a bailar y para serles sincera, no quería bailar con él; ni con él ni con casi nadie allí. Y así lo hiso, me extendió su mano en símbolo de invitación. No sabía qué hacer, miré a Michiru y ella solo sonreía abrazada a Yaten, asique con una mueca en los labios, y apretando el puño decidí aceptar su invitación a bailar.

Taiki no era mal bailarín, solo que no era la pareja de baile que yo deseaba, y como era de esperarse ambos nos sentíamos muy incomodos en esa situación, aunque yo más que él. Comenzó a acercarme a su cuerpo y deslizó su mano por mi espalda, produciéndome un escalofrío general. Estaba por terminar la tortura cuando siento como su mano en mi espalda presiona lentamente hasta hacerme llegar a sus labios. Veo como cierra sus ojos y en un intento por besarme me amarra a sus brazos. Allí reaccioné, no sé como pero reaccioné, y muy mal. Me aparté de su cuerpo de inmediato, bajé la cabeza y salí del restaurant. Afuera y con un ataque de nervios a punto de estallar comencé a llorar. Para mi suerte, estaba comenzando a llover asique pude disimular mis lágrimas con la lluvia.

- no quiero esto para mi vida! No lo quiero! – nada tenía sentido esa noche. La angustia de ver a Michiru tan feliz en brazos de Yaten y mi ataque de pánico al ver como Taiki intentaba besarme me hizo recapacitar. Ya no podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo. Ese dolor en el pecho, esa falta de aire constante cada vez que la tenía cerca mío, su aroma transportándome a las playas más hermosas de Tokio, sus ojos azules que reflejaban el Mar y su calma. Todo en ella hiso que sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque aún no me atrevía a ponerle nombre a esto en mi interior. Hasta que apareció detrás de mí.

- Haruka, ¿Qué sucede? – Michiru solo sonaba preocupada y nada más. Preocupada por poder volver a bailar con Yaten.

- Nada. No sucede nada. Déjame sola por favor. – Comencé a levantar el tono de voz. Y oculté mi rostro entre mis cabellos rubios.

- ¿Pasó algo malo con Taiki? Cuéntame, por favor. – No sabía que creer en ese momento. No pude descifrar si en verdad se preocupaba por mí o solo quería volver con Yaten. La incertidumbre de sus palabras me estaba matando y decidí confrontarla de una buena vez.

- mira Michiru, Taiki es una excelente persona, no se merece que yo le haga esto. Por favor, no me obligues a ser alguien que no quiero ser. – ya todo estaba dicho.

- No entiendo. Todo marchaba de maravilla. ¿Qué te sucedió? – su desconcierto iba en aumento y mi angustia también, asique decidí terminar con esto y mostrar mi verdad, una verdad que había callado mucho tiempo.

- Taiki no me gusta, Michiru. Ni él, ni ningún otro hombre. Déjame sola sí. Por favor. – ya sabía lo que seguía luego de mi confesión. Asique no esperé a que eso pasara. Me marché del restaurant de inmediato. Abordé un taxi y llegué a mi hogar.

Esa noche todo salió mal para mí. En todas las posibilidades que había imaginado, jamás había visto este escenario. Jamás sentí este dolor tan profundo, ni derrame tantas lágrimas. Perder aun antes de poder siquiera luchar por el amor es algo que ya conocía a la perfección, es la peor derrota posible. La impotencia se hiso presente en mi cuerpo y al desabrochar la camisa con fuerza, rompí todos sus botones. Me quité el pantalón con la misma fuerza y lancé los zapatos hacía la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Sin quererlo, pero necesitándolo, comencé a llorar recostada sobre mi cama. Las lágrimas hicieron lagunas en mi almohada. Ya todo estaba perdido. Michiru jamás volvería a hablarme, y muy dentro de mí comprendía su situación. Jamás la arrastraría a mi infierno. Solo yo sabía lo que es vivir ocultándose, fingir ser alguien más frente al mundo. No quería eso para ella, y ella no lo merecía. La impotencia, el dolor, la angustia y su ausencia hicieron que mis lágrimas jamás desaparecieran, quedaron grabadas en mi cama, como heridas en el alma. Esa noche al igual que aquella tarde de otoño, una vez más enterré mi amor. Solo Morfeo pudo devolverle algo de paz a mi alma, así me arrastró hasta su sueño.

* * *

Camino por la playa. El sol en mi espalda dibuja mi figura sobre la arena. A mi lado una hermosa mujer de cabello aguamarina como el mar. Solo somos ella y yo. Nadie más. Volteó a confirmar que no es una fantasía, y me sonríe. Su sonrisa le da vida a mi alma, comienzo a sentir el calor del sol en mi espalda y el viento en mi piel. La arena en mis pies comienza a quemar pero no duele. Nada duele en ese sitio, porque ella está conmigo. Su sonrisa inunda mi alma, y allí solo ella puede provocar dolor. Toma de mi mano y camina junto a mí. Su piel cálida como la brisa y suave como el océano, me hacen estremecer. No comprendo que sucede hasta que veo sus ojos. En sus ojos encuentro mi reflejo, el reflejo de la persona que quiero ser. El reflejo de mi cuerpo junto al suyo. Aparto la vista un segundo para observar al mar, aquel mar que con su brisa me arrastra a las profundidades. Aquel mar que se parece a ella. No puedo evitarlo. Abrazo su cálido cuerpo entre mis manos. Siento su piel estremecerse ante el contacto con mi piel, sus ojos se unen a los míos en un intento por reflejar aquello que ambas sentimos. Nada se le parece en el universo entero. Besar sus labios, sentir su piel, saberme suya y sentirla mía es todo lo que necesito. Solo eso basta para que sea quien soy. Allí el sol comienza a elevarse haciendo difícil verla. Aun puedo sentirla entre mis brazos…

* * *

La mañana comienza y el sol en mi rostro me indica que ya el sueño terminó. Y la realidad me agobia de nuevo.

- Quisiera poder vivir en ese sueño junto a ti Michiru. – susurro casi sin fuerzas.

No siento fuerzas para levantarme y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Llamé al estudio para avisar que hoy no iría a trabajar alegando dolor de cabeza y descompostura. Y en verdad sentía todo eso.

Decidí no quedarme allí en mi casa, porque no quería verla. No quería verla y volver a recordar. Tomé mis llaves y salí en mi auto hacia ningún lugar. El viento me llevó hasta la playa y allí descansé del mundo. Bajé del auto y caminé por la arena intentando sentir lo mismo que en aquel sueño, pero sin ella no era igual. Ella hacia que el sueño fuera real, solo ella. Me acosté a la orilla del mar solo para sentir la brisa fresca cada vez que el agua se acercaba hasta mí. Oía como sonaba mi celular pero no quise contestar. Allí permanecí hasta que ya no pude sentir mi cuerpo por el frío. Me reincorpore y recordé aquella vieja cabaña a orillas del mar. Allí me dirigí en mi auto.

Coloqué las llaves, esperando que fueran las correctas, ya que hacía años que no iba y no recordaba que par de llaves eras las de esa cabaña. Para mi suerte la puerta se abrió, y con ella una oportunidad de refugiarme del mundo, al menos por unos días. Prendí el hogar a un costado de la entrada y me acomode en el gran sofá del hall. Esa cabaña había pertenecido a mis padres y ahora era de mi patrimonio. Solo había estado allí cuando ellos aún estaban en Tokio. Sus fotografías aún estaban sobre el mueble del hall y sobre el hogar a leña. La cocina era chica pero muy cómoda y tenía todo lo necesario para permanecer allí al menos por una semana completa. La habitación constaba solo de un armario chico, una pequeña mesita de luz, una lámpara y la cama de 2 plazas de mis padres. Yo aún no había nacido cuando decidieron adquirirla. Preparé un té caliente y me recosté con él sobre el sofá enfrente del hogar a leña.

Viendo las llamas del hogar y sintiendo su calor en mi piel pude recuperar algo de las fuerzas que aquella noche fatal había robado de mi cuerpo. El sueño me venció y al despertar noté de inmediato que ya era de noche. Revisé la alacena de la cocina y encontré unas latas de sopa y demás alimentos. Cené frente al hogar. Sus llamas lograban calmar mi dolor. Pero las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Nada en ese sitio me la recordaba, pero eso no era necesario ya que la llevaba conmigo a donde fuera, dentro de mi corazón.

Entre lágrimas y bostezos, decidí irme a dormir a la cama, pues de lo contrario amanecería con terribles dolores de columna, aún más de los que ya tenía. A media noche sonó mi celular, y semidormida y sin pensarlo contesté.

- Hola, ¿Quién es a esta hora?

- Haruka, por favor vuelve. No quiero que andes por ahí sola. Te necesito. Amiga, no te alejes por favor. No me dejes sola. Estamos preocupadas por vos. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Dónde estás? Podemos ir a buscarte. Por favor tienes que volver a tu departamento. – y así continuamente hasta que decidí hablar.

- Michiru ¿Sos vos? – Recién ahora estaba despertando y entendiendo quien era y lo que me decía.

- Si amiga. Soy yo. Por favor vuelve al edificio. No entiendo que te pasa, pero puedo estar con vos aunque no te entienda. Pero no desaparezcas así por favor. – sonaba angustiada. Su voz era completamente distinta a las veces anteriores. Esto era angustia y preocupación sincera. Eso me hiso prestarle atención y terminó por despertarme del todo.

- Michiru. No voy a volver. Al menos no por ahora. Mañana de seguro regreso. No te preocupes por mí. No tienes que hacerlo. Puedo sobrevivir. Siempre lo he hecho. Ahora necesito descansar. Adiós – el sueño me llamaba nuevamente.

- ok, pero no creas que puedes escapar de mí. Quiero verte, necesito hablar con vos. Eres la única amiga que tengo en mucho tiempo y no estoy dispuesta a perderte por esto que pasó.

- entiendes que a partir de ahora nada va a ser igual ¿Verdad? – ya estaba cansada.

- Claro que lo entiendo. Pero siempre serás mi amiga. Te quiero. Aunque no te gusten los hombres, yo te quiero. – su voz se calmó. Estaba hablando en serio, aunque también noté que no se dio cuenta de la totalidad de mi verdad esa noche. Decidí no seguir la conversación y dejar las cosas así. No tenía fuerzas para continuar.

- ok Michiru. Mañana estoy de vuelta. Ahora déjame descansar por favor. Hasta mañana Sirena. – Maldición! ¿Por qué aún seguía llamándola de esa manera? si estaba claro que no me pertenecía y jamás lo haría.

- ok hasta mañana Haruka. – y colgué. -mi ángel…..


	8. Charla de Amigas

**Bueno, después del drama del capítulo anterior, hay que bajar un poco los niveles… y recomponer la situación. Asimismo Haruka conocerá a alguien muy importante en su vida. **

**Capítulo 8 – Charla de "Amigas"**

En la mañana siguiente me levanté más calmada y con un poco más de ánimos para enfrentar la vida. Me duché rápidamente y desayuné algo antes de salir de la cabaña rumbo a mi departamento. Antes de llegar al edificio decidí pasar una última vez por la playa. Caminar con los pies descalzos sobre la arena me recordó que todo tiene solución en la vida, y que este no sería mi final ni mucho menos. Volvería a intentar recomponer la situación. Contrario como sucedió todo hace 5 años, ahora Michiru me comprendía y no tenía que ocultarme ante ella. Luego de un par de minutos en la playa seguí camino a mi casa.

Al llegar vi el desastre que había dejado la noche anterior. Reacomodé todo y decidí comenzar a limpiar la habitación como un método de relajación, aunque creo que todo quedó peor que al inicio, pues soy muy mala para la limpieza y eso no era un secreto para nadie, en especial para Seiya. Dejé de intentar limpiar y ordenar. Sabía que Michiru no llegaría hasta entrada la noche, asique decidí salir a caminar por la plaza que se encontraba frente a nuestro edificio.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre uno de los asientos de la plaza, y comencé a sentir como las fuerzas volvían a mi cuerpo. Sentía la brisa en mi piel y el bullicio de la gente a mí alrededor. Todo seguía, el mundo no se había detenido y yo tampoco lo haría. De ahora en más actuaría distinto, no dejaría que otra persona gobierne mi vida ni mis pensamientos. Al menos lo intentaría. Debía intentarlo, para poder continuar. Estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos y reflexiones hasta que ella pasó corriendo a mi lado y se detuvo en mi asiento con una botella de agua en mano y la respiración agitada.

- Perdón, ¿te molesto? Es que estoy entrenando un poco – su cuerpo era escultural, y su cabello rojo fuego me recordaba las llamas de aquel hogar en la cabaña.

- no, todo bien. Yo también entrenaba cuando era más joven. No deberías exigirte tanto. – intenté aconsejarla, pues se notaba que su respiración no mejoraba.

- Si no te exiges al máximo, jamás sabrás cuál es tu verdadero límite. ¿No crees? – me regalo una sonrisa triunfante ante su comentario, y no pude articular respuesta a eso. – bueno seguiré camino. Gracias por tu consejo.

- de nada. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Haruka, Haruka Tenoh. Mucho gusto. – me presenté formalmente antes de que se fuera.

- cierto, lo olvidé. Soy Elsa. Elsa Gray. Espero nos volvamos a encontrar por aquí durante mis entrenamientos.

- Claro, por supuesto.

Se marchó de inmediato. Al irse comencé a pensar en esa frase que me regalo y en cómo había dejado de lado los límites para vivir siempre en lo seguro. Jamás me había cuestionado mis decisiones hasta ese momento. Allí permanecí hasta que el sol se ocultó y le dio paso a una hermosa luna, la cual me recordó que debía volver a mi hogar para hablar con Michiru.

Al llegar al departamento, Michiru estaba esperándome en la entrada. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, esos brazos frágiles pero con la fuerza de romper hasta el concreto más duro. Sentirla tan cerca y tan alegre de verme solo me hiso confundir aún más de lo que ya lo estaba hasta ese momento. Recordando la frase de Elsa decidí abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, como si en ese abrazo quisiera transmitirle todo esto que siento por ella. Michiru se sorprendió y correspondió a mi abrazo con la misma fuerza. Solo luego de unos segundos se soltó y volví a caer en el abismo de la realidad. Maldita realidad.

- Haruka por fin regresaste. Nos tenías preocupadas. Mery y yo no sabíamos dónde buscarte. Anoche no pude dormir pensando en todo lo que pasó y en lo injusta que fui con vos. No debería juzgarte. Te quiero "amiga". – su alegría encendió mi alma por un segundo, hasta que escuche esa palabra. Esa palabra que sentenciaba todas mis ilusiones a ser solo eso, ilusiones. No quería ser su amiga, quería ser su realidad constante. Tampoco quería robarle el sueño a la sirena más bella en mi vida, al contrario, quería poder estar en sus sueños y convertirme en su realidad al despertar.

- tranquila Michiru, aquí estoy, ¿ves? No me pasó nada. Estoy sana y salva. – traté de ignorar aquella palabra y bromear sobre mi estado.

- Bueno pero entremos. Necesito hablar contigo más tranquilas, por favor. ¿Me invitas un café?- otra vez esa risa pícara. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan hermosa?

- claro, pasa. – invité a Michiru a entrar delante mío. Y comencé a preparar el café, mientras ella se acomodaba en el gran sofá de la sala.

-Bueno, quiero que te sientes y me cuentes con lujos de detalle qué pasó anoche y porque no me contaste antes este secreto tuyo. – sus interrogatorios me hacían temblar de miedo, pues nunca sabía hacia donde quería llegar.

- bueno, en primer lugar, Taiki no me hiso nada. El solo quiso besarme, y no se lo permití. Pero solo fue eso. Es una excelente persona. Y respecto a mi "secreto" lo descubrí hace 5 años. – estaba abriendo mis sentimientos hacia la persona que amaba y no me importaba. No sé por qué pero solo recordaba la frase que Elsa me mencionó aquella misma tarde en la plaza.

- bueno, entonces me puedo quedar tranquila respecto a Taiki y Yaten ¿verdad? – solo eso le importaba, su noviecito y su amigo. La rabia invadió mi ser una vez más.

- Por supuesto, ellos son dos ángeles. Ahora quiero descansar y si no tienes más preguntas me gustaría que te marcharas por favor. – una vez más fui ruda con ella. Sentía mis palabras arder en mi pecho, pero la rabia era aún más fuerte que mi amor.

- NO, no me voy de acá hasta que me cuentes como fue que descubriste que te gustan las mujeres y el motivo por el cual no me lo contaste antes. Hubieras evitado el desastre de la otra noche ¿no crees? – ni se inmutó por mi comentario y mi rabia. Solo se quedó sentada a la espera de toda la historia completa. No sabía qué hacer, su insistencia me tomó por sorpresa, pero haciéndole caso a Elsa, decidí contarle mi historia, al menos algunos fragmentos de ella.

- Ok, te contaré. Pero debes prometer no comentarlo con nadie, jamás.

- tranquila, jamás divulgaría tus sentimientos a nadie Haruka. – su promesa me tranquilizó, y comencé desde el principio.

- bueno, todo empezó cuando la conocí, yo cursaba apenas el primer año de la secundaria. – comencé mi relato.

- ¿Cuándo conociste a quién? – me interrumpió.

- no voy a decirte los nombres. Asique no interrumpas, por favor. – le contesté con una sonrisa tierna, para que no pensara que la estaba retando ni mucho menos enojada.

- ok, prometo ya no interrumpir. Perdón. – devolvió la misma sonrisa que le había otorgado.

- bueno, fuimos amigas durante los 5 años de estudio. Jamás me atreví a confesarle nada, pues creí que me rechazaría. Prefería tenerla de amiga que perderla por intentar algo más con ella. Antes de finalizar 5to año, decidí armarme de valor y confesarle mis sentimientos. La cité a la sombra de un árbol en la plaza del barrio, de mi antiguo vecindario. Allí llegó puntual, solo que comenzó hablando ella, como siempre lo hacía. Me confesó que estaba enamorada, de novia y para colmo embarazada. Me contó que era muy feliz y que se mudarían juntos. Se iría con su novio Alan. Ese día terminó lo que nunca empezó. – mi tristeza al recordar esa fatídica tarde hiso que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por mi mejilla. Michiru se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó con tal ternura que me sentí quebrar en sus brazos. Jamás había experimentado tanto cariño de parte de una mujer. La abrasé sin dejar que se escapara de mis brazos. Quería detener el tiempo allí. Poder sentir su aroma por siempre, poder hundirme en su abrazo y dejar que sus ojos me arrastren a las profundidades del mar. Eso no sucedió. Luego de un momento se alejó de mi cuerpo, y me miró con ternura.

- Tranquila, ya pasó. – intentó consolarme. –ya no puede hacerte daño. Tienes que seguir adelante y volver a creer en el amor. Solo así podrás salir de ese cuarto oscuro en el que te encierras. – me hablaba como si me conociera de toda la vida. Como si sintiera lo que sentí esa tarde. No pude contestarle. No sabía cómo hacerlo. – ahora continua. Pero sin lágrimas por favor. Eres más fuerte que todo eso Haruka. – y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá.

- ok, muchas gracias por tus palabras. – comencé a sonreír y sequé las últimas lágrimas de mi rostro. – bueno, después de eso, solo seguí con mi vida, con mis estudios. Comencé a estudiar Abogacía y me recibí en tiempo record. Amo las leyes. – la nostalgia del recuerdo de mis padres y amigos me embargó y corté allí el relato. Michiru notó eso, y preguntó.

- y tus amigos del colegio, tus padres. ¿Ellos saben de tu condición? – dio en el blanco.

- Sí, claro que lo saben. La chica de la que me enamoré, mi amiga por 5 largos años, les contó todo a mis amigos y ellos a su vez a mis padres. Asique tuve que enfrentar la situación.

- ¿y cómo reaccionaron? – notó mi tristeza y me hiso un gesto para que me sentara en el sofá junto a ella. Así lo hice, me acomodé a su lado. Y continúe explicando.

- ellos no lo aceptaron. Ignoraron mis sentimientos y prefirieron creer que estaba enferma o algo así. Se mudaron a al finalizar mis estudios secundarios y desde ese momento no los he vuelto a ver. Pagaron mi Universidad pero no han querido volver a hablar conmigo del asunto. – estaba contando mi historia completa, aunque había pensado contar solo lo esencial. No sé por qué pero su presencia me inspiraba confianza, y mucha paz.

- eso es muy triste. Algún día se darán cuenta del daño que te están causando y volverán a recomponer la relación, créeme. – hablaba como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes. Su voz se tornó sentenciante respecto a mis padres y su rostro cambió a uno de pura nostalgia y amargura.

- tranquila Michiru. Ya superé toda esa situación. Son ellos los que se equivocan, yo no puedo cambiar lo que soy. – intenté sonar "superada", aunque por dentro sentí la misma punzada de dolor que siento al recordar a mis padres y nuestra última discusión al respecto.

**Flashback (Discusión)**

- no puedo creer que nos hayas echo esto, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarnos en ridículo? – Sus palabras desgarraban el amor que les tenía. No comprendía como podían tratar así a su única hija. Mi padre sentenció nuestra relación con sus palabras.

- yo no elegí ser así. Soy Así. Me enamoré de mi mejor amiga. El amor no tiene por qué ser malo… - intenté reflexionar con ellos pero no querían escuchar. Simplemente ya habían sentenciado mis sentimientos y los suyos también.

- no tienes perdón de Dios. – eso fue lo último que escuché de mi padre. En ese momento sentí como nuestro lazo familiar se quebraba en mil pedazos, pedazos que sus palabras esparcieron por el aire en cuestión de segundos. Mi madre aún intentaba recomponer la situación pero a costa de su ignorancia y necedad.

- hija, lo que sientes está mal! Reacciona por favor! Por el amor de Dios, no dejes que el Diablo te aleje del buen camino – me sujetó de ambos brazos y comenzó a sacudirme, como si con esto fuera a expulsar al demonio de mi pecho. Siempre había sido muy creyente… pero ¿creyente en qué?

- no estoy enferma! y no necesito de Dios, para saber que lo que siento es Amor, amor puro y verdadero. Si no pueden comprenderme, no los voy a obligar, pero no me pidan que cambie. –les dije entre gritos y lágrimas de dolor. No reaccionaron. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por unos minutos. Minutos que fueron siglos para mí.

**Fin del Flashback (Discusión)**

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no me contaste desde un principio que no te gustaban los hombres? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado el mal trago de la otra noche. – sonaba preocupada en verdad.

- es que no te conozco demasiado aún. –mentí. Sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. – por eso decidí callar, y seguirte el juego.

- Pues no lo hagas más. ¿Sí? Quiero que a partir de ahora seas la Haruka que sientas que eres. Sin prejuicios ni ataduras. Sin secretos ni reproches. ¿De acuerdo? – extendió su mano en signo de trato.

- de acuerdo, Michiru. –estreché su mano. Y me abrazó. No sabía cómo reaccionar, su respuesta a mis confesiones eran totalmente nueva para mí. Siempre viví en la oscuridad y ahora ella era mi luz, la luz que alumbraba mi camino de nuevo a la vida.

Pasamos toda la noche conversando, entre historias y recuerdos. Recordé junto a ella a mis amigos de la infancia, a mis vecinos, mi familia, mi hogar, mi trabajo. Recordé mi pasado y mi presente. Y conocí aspectos de su vida también. Me contó como inicio sus estudios de arte, y su trágica historia familiar.

- mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a nosotras cuando yo cumplí 18 años. Sus discusiones eran frecuentes y ya no se soportaba el ambiente en la casa. Una mañana despertamos y él ya no estaba. Desde ese momento somos solo nosotras tres. Él era militar y muy estricto, cuando se fue pude ser libre de sus reglas y órdenes y opté por estudiar Arte y Canto. Mi mamá enfermó hace unos meses, y por falta de dinero tuvimos que mudarnos con mi hermana a aquí. Casi todo lo que gano del Museo se lo envió a mi mamá para su recuperación y medicamentos.

Se notaba que eran una familia de bien, humilde y agradecida de la vida.

Esa noche contamos muchas historias de vida, aunque Michiru y yo evitamos hablar respecto al amor. Ninguna de las dos comentó nada acerca de novios o relaciones amorosas. Solo familia, estudio y trabajo. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía bien con eso, así evitaría confesar más aspectos de mi vida privada.

Pasada la madrugada, noté la hora y decidí acostarme, pues había decidido asistir al trabajo al día siguiente. No quería perder la oportunidad del ascenso.

- bueno Michiru, gracias por entender y por tu amistad. Ahora si no te molesta, necesito descansar porque mañana tengo que volver al trabajo. – intenté sonar lo más cortes posible, para que no sintiera que la estaba echando. Que más quería yo, que quedarme con ella toda la noche, pero el trabajo llama.

- ok, tienes razón. Ya son las 3 de la madrugada. Ambas debemos descansar. Hasta mañana Haruka. – se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Me abrazó y se fue a su depto.

Cerré la puerta y me recosté en la cama. Sentí la tranquilidad en mi alma, y pude dormir en paz. Sin miedos ni mentiras. Esa noche toda salió perfecto. No cambiaría ni un solo momento o palabra de nuestro encuentro. Esa noche me resigné a ser solo su amiga. Le prometí a mis sueños, cuidarla y protegerla de todo mal. Y así dejarla libre. Y poder ser libre yo también.

**GRACIAS a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, en especial a Ro, Aidan Ross, marsromina (Michi, muchas gracias), RomiHaruka y demás gente. Gracias por leer y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. **


	9. Esfuerzo de Vida

**Bueno… sé q paso alguito de tiempo... Perdón por la demora. Aquí un nuevo capítulo... Espero y les guste... Aprecio mucho sus comentarios... me ayudan a seguir... GRACIAS A TODOS. **

**Capítulo 9 – Esfuerzo de vida**

El resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad, trabajo de día, charlas con Michiru de noche. Así pude ir acostumbrándome a su amistad, y dejar de pensar tanto en ella. Mi resignación era casi total en estos momentos. Por mi parte, los restantes días, volví a ver a Elsa en la plaza y cada día me fascinaba aún más con su forma de ver y vivir la vida. Así comenzamos a compartir largas charlas en la plaza y luego me contó que de noche trabajaba en el bar que se encuentra a la vuelta del edificio.

- Estoy entrenando para una carrera a beneficio. Y por lo mismo decidí tomar ese trabajo de Bart-Woman por las noches. Se necesita toda la ayuda posible. Es para un niño de apenas 4 años que necesita un trasplante urgente de riñón. –Comentaba con gran entusiasmo y angustia a la vez.

-Ok, me apunto para la carrera. Volveré a entrenar, si prometes ayudarme al comienzo. Y por mi parte daré un donativo en dinero si se puede. – Su entusiasmo terminó por convencerme, y decidí buscar nuevamente esos límites en la vida que había perdido hace ya varios años.

-Ok, te ayudo. Pero no se puede donar dinero, solo esfuerzo de vida. Si participas en la carrera no podes aportar dinero. Asique vos elegís. – Quedó claro que no querían mi dinero, pero sí mis ganas de vivir.

-Ok, elijo el "esfuerzo de vida" entonces. – opté por la mejor opción. Vivir.

Desde ese día, trabajaba hasta las 5 de la tarde y luego me reunía con Elsa en la plaza para entrenar. Así fue durante toda la semana. Trabajo, entrenamiento y charlas, confesiones y límites y luego por las noches Michiru me visitaba para conversar conmigo ya que Mery estaba abocada por completo al estudio y se acostaba casi siempre temprano. Las noches conversando con Michiru eras noches de paz, hasta que mencionaba a Yaten. La sola mención de ese nombre lograba derrumbar la paz que construía durante todo el día. Así fueron mis días toda esa semana hasta que llego nuevamente el sábado.

Recibí un mensajito de texto de Elsa invitándome al bar donde trabajaba, para que le hiciera compañía y bebiera algo con ella en su descanso. Decidí asistir, pues Michiru como era de esperarse salió a cenar y luego a no sé donde con su noviecito Yaten. No quería pensar en ella con Yaten, por eso acepté.

Al llegar al bar, la música sonaba muy fuerte por lo que mi primera reacción fue taparme los oídos con las palmas de las manos. Al verme, Elsa se acercó y me indicó un lugar más tranquilo para conversar. Pidió sus 30 minutos de descanso y comenzamos a hablar. Esta vez sonaba distinto, como si la charla en ese lugar no fuera la misma.

Sentía su mirada clavada en mí, y comencé a sentirme atraída hacia esa mirada. No pude despegar mis ojos de su cuerpo y prestar atención a cada palabra que comentaba. Invité los tragos y luego esperé a que terminara su turno. Algo en el ambiente me hiso continuar, la música alta y la bruma del lugar hicieron de ese un momento único. Miraba su cuerpo moverse a la par del mío, y me descubrí bailando casi al rose de su piel. No hicieron falta las palabras, solo cruzar miradas causaron que mi corazón comenzara a latir al ritmo del baile. Ya no pude despegar mis manos de su cuerpo. Las sensaciones en mi piel eran demasiadas como para aplacarlas. Con desespero pero aun tímidamente, me acerque a su oído y le susurre lentamente…

- ¿quieres acompañarme a un lugar más tranquilo? – no sé porque actuaba de esta manera, jamás sentí tanta adrenalina como en ese instante. Algo dentro de mí surgió haciéndome desearla con intensidad.

- Claro. Me gustaría conocer tu depto. Si no te molesta. – su sonrisa traviesa y la picardía en su voz hicieron estremecer mi piel. Rodeo mi cintura con su brazo derecho y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida. A diferencia de lo que sentí con Taiki, su amarre era increíblemente cómodo para mí. Sentía que con ella podía ser la Haruka que siempre quise ser.

Esa noche experimenté por primera vez el amor verdadero en mi piel. Sin ataduras, simplemente libre. Elsa acaricio mi cuerpo con ternura y sus manos me guiaron hacia su piel. El sentir nuestro contacto erizo mi piel y sonrojó mis mejillas. Jamás había estado con una mujer hasta ese momento. Pude amarla y sentirla mía. Entregarme a ella sin temores ni miedos. Sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo y su respiración entrecortada en mi cuello eran sensaciones que quería recordar por siempre. Dejarme llevar por esa corriente en mi interior. Volver a caminar sobre mis límites. Todo eso enfrenté con ella a mi lado. Aprender a amar y a ser amada con pasión y ternura es una de las tantas cosas que Elsa me enseño esa noche.

Al despertar y verla a mi lado, comencé a besarla con ternura y sin apuro. Ya nada más apresuraba mi vida. Podía caminar tranquila. O mejor aún, podía amarla con total tranquilidad. Reaccionó a mis besos, despertó y comenzamos a hablar de la vida y los limites envueltas en las sábanas blancas de mi cama.

- Eres increíble. – comentó con algo de incertidumbre en su voz.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – mi pregunta no se hiso esperar.

- Creí que ya no surcabas los límites, que vivías en lo seguro… - y no terminó la frase, como si quisiera reprimir lo que diría.

- Así era, vivía en lo seguro. Hasta anoche que sentí tu piel. – Tenerla entre mis brazos, entregada y tan libre, logró hacer reaccionar a mi corazón dormido. – Llévame hasta los límites de la vida Elsa. – Mis suplicas lograron surgir su efecto y al instante la tenía nuevamente besando mis labios.

Hacer el amor con la persona que quieres es maravilloso, pero lo es aún más cuando ambas personas son libres y seguras de sí mismas.

Todo ese día lo pasamos juntas. Caminando por la plaza que logró nuestro encuentro, abrazadas frente a la tele, o bebiendo algún trago en el bar donde trabajaba. Allí nos despedimos, pues la semana iniciaba una vez más y con ella mis obligaciones. Aun así no quise que fuera una relación fugaz, quería continuar a su lado. Aún no sabía él porque de mi reacción, pero así lo deseaba.

- ¿Podemos seguir viéndonos verdad? – Pregunte con miedo a escuchar una respuesta negativa.

- Por supuesto. No soy chica de una sola noche Haruka. Además aún tenemos la carrera a beneficio dentro de dos semanas ¿Verdad? – su comentario me devolvió el aire. Seguiría a su lado, y más aún, nos veríamos durante toda la semana para continuar nuestro entrenamiento.

- Por supuesto, no pienso evadir esa carrera. Bueno te veo mañana a las 5 pm en la plaza como siempre entonces. – Intenté sonar segura y confiada, sin mostrar que hasta hace 5 segundos dudaba de su permanencia a mi lado.

- Ok, mañana a las 5 estaré allí. – y ahí nos despedimos.

Esa noche, recordé sus caricias en mi piel, y me embriagué de su perfume que aún permanecía en mis sabanas. Morfeo me regalo un sueño casi real y pude dormir sin preocupaciones.

La semana comenzó con una excelente noticia para mí, al llegar al estudio todos se encontraban alrededor de mi escritorio y sin entender el porqué de tal reunión puse cara de pocos amigos y los interrogué, creyendo que me jugarían algunas de sus bromas pesadas.

- Que se traen entre manos, vamos confiesen! – Mi enojo iba en aumento a medida que comenzaban a reír en grupo.

- Haruka, mira! – Rubén señaló mi escritorio y en él había una placa de presentación que decía: "Haruka Tenoh, Directora Suplente"

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. La felicidad cubrió mi alma por completo. Ese ascenso por el que tanto había trabajado y en el que puse tanto esfuerzo, al fin se hacía realidad para mí. Comencé a sonreír y mis compañeros empezaron a saludarme uno a uno. Algunos con bronca por no haber logrado ellos el ascenso y otros con autentica felicidad por mí. Esa mañana me la pasé mirando la placa depositada en el centro de mi escritorio.

Amaba las leyes, la adrenalina de sentir tu cuerpo reaccionar antes los alegatos, la incertidumbre constante de la respuesta de la contraparte. Jamás dudé de mi elección por esta carrera, solo sentía nostalgia y algo de tristeza al mirar atrás y contemplar todo lo que dejé de lado por la profesión. Amigos, familia, sentimientos, relaciones todo eso fue desapareciendo de mi vida a medida que cursaba los 4 años de Abogacía (pues como le había contado a Michiru, me gradué un año antes de lo estipulado). Las leyes y el Estudio se habían convertido en todo en mi vida. Entre papales y alegatos podía volar. Es extraño pero así me sentía al preparar un caso o aconsejar a un cliente. Cada día en el trabajo era como surcar los cielos para mí. Podía hacer y deshacer a mi antojo, las leyes y los límites siempre me han fascinado. Poder llevar el caso hasta los extremos era mi pasión.

Luego del maravilloso primer día como Directora Suplente, conduje hasta mi casa. Allí dejé los papeles y el maletín. Me di una ducha rápida y caminé hasta la plaza para encontrarme con Elsa, y por supuesto compartir esta notica tan alegre en mi vida.

- Haruka, que gusto verte hermosa. – Elsa siempre tan cariñosa.

- Hola princesa, ya estaba extrañando tu dulzura. – Estábamos echas todas unas bobas ahí paradas en la plaza repartiendo dulzura entre piropos y frases cariñosas. – Tengo que contarte algo increíble que me pasó hoy en el trabajo.

- Dime, ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan alegre? – su curiosidad se notó de inmediato.

- Resulta que hace unas semanas habían anunciado que elegirían a alguien para reemplazar al Director del Estudio por un año, ya que él se toma unas largas vacaciones, y ¿Adivina a quien escogieron? A MÍ! – comencé a sonreír al instante, y Elsa me abrazo con fuerza.

- Felicitaciones hermosa, de seguro trabajaste duro para conseguir ese ascenso, asique te felicito. Me pone muy contenta que avances en lo que amas. Porque se nota que amas tu trabajo. – No dejaba de abrazarme, hasta que no soporté su abrazo y la besé con ternura y pasión. No me importó que fuera un lugar público, ese día quería gritar a los 4 vientos que ERA FELIZ! Y así lo hice, la alcé en mis brazos y comencé a dar vueltas con ella en brazos. Elsa comenzó a reír a la par mía y luego la bajé con ternura y la sostuve entre mis brazos para seguir besándola.

Sus besos eran el premio mayor con el cual era completamente feliz. Esa tarde no practicamos, nos dedicamos solo a caminar mirando vidrieras y conversar sobre nuestras pasiones y anhelos.

- Amo las leyes. Son mi vida. Además de la velocidad, por supuesto. – No podría negar que al correr sentía mi cuerpo flotar en el aire y esa sensación lo era todo para mí, pero las leyes también me hacían elevarme por los aires, solo que de una manera completamente distinta.

- Bueno, ahora puedes hacer ambas cosas, sin tener que sacrificar ninguna de las dos. – Elsa siempre tenía las palabras justas en el momento preciso.

Nos recostamos sobre el césped de la plaza y allí recostadas le propuse una cena privada.

- Te invito a cenar esta noche princesa. No puedes negarte, sino me veré obligada a secuestrarte por el resto de la semana – Mi tono seductor y unos cuantos besos sobre su cuello hicieron que aceptara la invitación de inmediato y sin reprochar nada.

- Bueno, ya! Basta! Déjame que me haces cosquillas. – al parecer mis besos en el cuello le provocaban escalofríos y encontré eso muy divertido, asique comencé mi tortura. Me detuve solo cuando me sujeto fuertemente de la cintura y atrajo mi cuerpo hasta el suyo, allí me besó con pasión y urgencia. Sus besos se tornaron cada vez más acalorados y noté que necesitábamos de un lugar más privado.

- Haruka, llévame a tu casa por favor. – su voz seductora y su cálido suspirar en mi oído, helaron mi piel. Me incorporé de inmediato y la abracé muy suave, para que no notara mi impaciencia.

Llegamos a mi hogar y tiró de mi camisa, ni siquiera dejó que cerrara la puerta con llave y creo que quedó entreabierta. Entre arrebatos y besos de pasión, me llevó al dormitorio. Allí nos despojamos de las prendas que quedaban, pues mi camisa y su blusa yacían en la sala principal. Comenzó a besarme con dulzura y luego con urgencia y pasión. Acompañé cada uno de sus movimientos, y con mis manos deliñé cada una de sus curvas. Mis labios recorrieron su cuerpo dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso. Una vez más era mía. Y una vez más me entregué a ella. Acabamos recostadas sobre la cama, Elsa dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre mi pecho mientras yo solo la abrazaba con cariño, ese cariño que se profesan dos personas que comparten una misma habitación. El sueño nos venció a ambas, y para cuando despertamos ya era de noche. Mi plan de la cena romántica seguía en pie asique obligué a Elsa a levantarse y salir a su casa, para que se duchara y cambiara, y así poder planear a donde llevarla. Su reproche y mohín no se hiso esperar.

- No quiero irme justo ahora. No seas así Haruka. Puedo ducharme acá. – puso su carita más seductora, pero eso no bastó para convencerme.

- No, ve a tu casa, y nos vemos dentro de una hora aquí de nuevo. Ahora ve a ducharte y cambiarte princesa. Así luego te llevo a cenar.

Se marchó, no sin antes regalarme uno de esos besos suyos que me quitan el aliento por completo y embriagan mi alma. Cuando ya se fue, comencé a pensar a donde podría llevarla a cenar. Decidí llevarla al restaurant que conocí con Michiru y Taiki. Me traía malos recuerdos pero ahora todo era distinto, y para ser sincera no conocía muchos lugares para cenar puesto que la mayoría de las veces ordenaba comida por delibery.

Pasada la hora Elsa ya estaba en la puerta de mi departamento esperando ansiosa a que le abriera, y así lo hice.

- Por fin abres. Creí que me dejarías esperando acá toda la noche. – Su cara de pocos amigos me indicó que estaba enojada en serio, asique solo me limité a pedirle disculpas y besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Perdona princesa, aún no decidía que vestir. – Me pasé ½ hora escogiendo mi ropa. Por fin me puse un pantalón de vestir blanco y un saco del mismo color, acompañado por una camisa celeste claro y unos zapatos blancos también. Ella por el contrario llevaba un vestido negro entallado, que dejaba ver su espalda casi por completo y la abertura del vestido en sus piernas trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de aquella noche fatal en la salida con Michiru.

- Ok, estás perdonada. Ahora vayamos que ya tengo hambre. – Tomó de mi mano y bajamos por el ascensor para luego subirnos a mi auto.

Al llegar al lugar, Elsa comenzó a sonreír, y su risa tranquilizó mi corazón, al saber que el lugar era de su agrado. Cenamos en total armonía, y platicamos sobre gustos, historias de vida, amores pasados, etc. Ella se había convertido en mi amiga, mi amor y mi amante.

- Elsa, gracias por aparecer en mi vida. – Mi reflexión se convirtió en declaración pues lo dije en voz alta sin querer.

- Esta bien, yo tengo que agradecerte a vos también por amarme con tanta entrega. – Al parecer no se sorprendió por mi declaración sino que por el contrario la encontró tierna y sincera.

Luego de la cena, la llevé nuevamente a mi casa, al subir al 8º piso, me disponía a abrir la puerta de mi depto., cuando por sorpresa me tomó de la cintura y me empujó sobre la puerta de entrada. Estábamos besándonos con pasión desatada cuando siento la puerta del ascensor abrirse frente a mí. Para mi desgracia era Michiru quien salía del ascensor. Solo se quedó parada observándonos. Intenté detener a Elsa, pero ella aún no se había percatado que teníamos audiencia.

-Elsa, ya basta! Por favor. –La separé con fuerza de mi cuerpo. A lo cual reaccionó muy molesta por mi actitud.

- ¿y ahora qué?! – fue todo lo que dijo. La separé de mi cuerpo y la empujé suavemente hacia uno de mis costados, para quedar mirando de frente a Michiru.

-Michiru, buenas noches. Ella es Elsa Gray, Elsa ella es Michiru mi vecina aquí en el edificio. – opté por presentarlas yo, así evitaría los interrogatorios de Michiru y las miradas de rabia de Elsa.

- Encantada Elsa, hasta mañana Haruka. – solo eso pronunció. Su rostro se veía vacío, sin vida. Caminaba solo por inercia. Su voz sonaba triste, como si quisiera ocultar algo y no supiera como. Sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes. Creo que le molestó verme con Elsa, pero al fin y al cabo era mi pareja, y Michiru solo mi amiga.

Debo admitir que sentí la culpa instalarse en mi pecho esa noche. Aun así entramos a mi departamento y Elsa comenzó a verme fijamente a los ojos, como si buscara la verdad en ellos, esa verdad que mis labios se negaban a admitir.

-Te gusta ¿verdad? – me preguntó así sin más.

- NOOO! Como crees. Yo… estoy con vos ahora. No pienso en nadie más. – intenté decirle que la amaba pero las palabras no salieron de mis labios. Bajé la mirada por la vergüenza y Elsa comprendió con claridad lo que sucedía.

- Está bien. Desde un principio dijimos que era una relación sin ataduras. Solo que no me gusta verte sufrir. – Sus ojos mostraban resignación y su cuerpo se aferró al mío en un intento por borrar todo eso que sentía por Michiru.

Esa noche solo me deje llevar por su cuerpo y no objetaba nada de lo que hacía con el mío. Seguía su ritmo. Quería complacerla en todo y así lo hice. Me obligué a sentir amor por ella pero nada surgió en mi interior. Esa noche comprendí que Michiru abarcaba más en mi vida de lo que yo creía. El solo verla triste me impidió disfrutar de las caricias de mi amante.

El resto de la semana solo podía ver su mirada vacía grabada en mis pupilas. Cada que parpadeaba, allí estaba ella. Una y otra vez.

Sin notarlo dejé de sentir calidez y amor en mi vida, todo se tornó oscuro y triste. Nada de la alegría vivida volvió a mí. Mi vida perdió sentido sin su risa.

Así fueron los demás días de la semana, hasta el jueves. Me alistaba para ir a trabajar cuando Michiru salía hacía su trabajo y bajamos juntar por el ascensor.

- Buenos días Haruka – Me saludaba con algo de amargura en su voz. Reclamando algo.

- Buenos días Michiru, ¿todo bien?- MIERDAAA! Porque demonios tenía que preguntar eso!

- A decir verdad no, pero creo que mejor lo hablamos luego ¿sí?, ¿estarás en tu casa esta noche?- Algo estaba pasando, pero no quería oírlo, ni ahora ni por la noche, pues de seguro eran problemas relacionados con Yaten y su amor por él.

- Ok, mejor por la noche. Que pases buen día Michiru. – Me despedí, esperando que por la noche no me la encontrara y así evitarme el volver a caer en ese abismo que representaba Michiru en mi vida.

- Bueno, nos vemos esta noche. Cuídate Haruka. – Su tono de voz tan tierno logró que la culpa se instalara nuevamente en mi piel.

Todo ese día me la pasé pensando en ella, en su voz tan tierna y triste a la vez. Elsa me hablaba y fingí escucharla. Entrenamos y luego nos despedimos pues debía trabajar en el bar hasta tarde, y por alguna razón no la visité. Fui a mi departamento, me duché y esperé a que Michiru llegara de su trabajo. Me veía una vez más dependiendo de ella y comencé a regañarme.

- ¿Por qué demonios otra vez caes en su voz?! – me regañaba en voz alta, cuando ella golpeó a mi puerta.

- Michiru, pasa por favor. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el Museo? – intenté comenzar la conversación y así evitar que me preguntara sobre mi vida.

- Bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Sabes, te necesito amiga. – Su tristeza no se hiso esperar.

- Bien, cuéntame. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué puedo serte útil? – Siempre Haruka al rescate, cuando será que alguien venga a mi rescate. Corrección, Elsa llegó para rescatarme, para librarme de lo "seguro" y arrastrarme hasta los límites, solo que yo ya estaba en el límite.

- Sabes que comencé a salir con Yaten, ¿verdad? – hiso una pausa, como si supiera que odiaba escuchar hablar de él. Eso me descolocó. No supe que decir y me quedé en silencio. Esperando que continuara la frase. – Bueno, el sábado cuando salimos terminamos en su casa, y ….. Tuvimos relaciones, y me preocupa, pues creo que me mintió, encontré varias imágenes de mujeres abrazadas a él, en fiestas y bares de aquí de Tokio. – su confesión terminó por destrozarme.

Mis piernas temblaban tal cual el día que la conocí, la rabia se instaló en mi alma, solo para teñir todo mi cuerpo de negro. Aquel negro que te impide ver la luz del sol en una mañana nublada. No podía salir de mi estado de shock. Escuchaba su confesión y no reaccionaba. Solo permanecí allí parada mientras me confesaba su amor por Yaten y su dolor al sospechar que la engañaba con otra compañera del Museo, una tal Mina Aino, por lo que pude llegar a escuchar entre sus palabras y mi neblina. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar siquiera que Michiru se podría haber sentido mal por verme a mí con Elsa? Eso jamás pasaría.

- Tranquila Michiru, no creo que sea para tanto. – Solo eso atiné a decirle. Solo para que se callara y dejara de hablar de ese estúpido al cual poco conocía pero ya odiaba con todo mí ser.

Michiru se levantó del sofá y me rodeo con sus brazos. Una vez más pude sentir su abrazo. La abracé con fuerza, con ternura. Ya no con amor. Solo tenía para ella la ternura y calidez de una amiga. Luego de unos segundos, la aparté de mi cuerpo con suavidad y se sorprendió ante mi reacción. Buscó mi mirada con sus ojos zafiros pero evité encontrar esos ojos. Esos ojos que buscan arrastrarme al mar con su furia. Luego de no poder verme a los ojos terminó por desistir del intento y solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de mi depto.

- Gracias por escucharme Haruka. Te agradezco tu tiempo. Intentaré no darle tanta importancia a esto con Yaten. – sonaba resignada, angustiada y con algo de tristeza en su voz. Como si hubiera descubierto una verdad que no quería conocer.

Se marchó sin decir nada más. Allí me quedé yo, parada en medio de la sala con el corazón a punto de escapar de mi cuerpo y las lágrimas intentando comenzar su carrera por mis mejillas. Corrí a la ducha, abrí ambos grifos y me adentré en ella. No quería llorar, pero no logré contener las lágrimas. Su confesión me dejó nuevamente desarmada ante mis propios sentimientos. Cuando creía que había logrado algo de estabilidad, venia Michiru a revolver una vez más mi vida, para luego marcharse así sin más.

- YA NOOOOOOOOOOO! Ya no quiero esto! – Mis gritos fueron disimulados por la fuerza de la lluvia sobre mi espalda. Allí bajo el agua decidí dejarla libre, dejarla ir. Y esta vez era en serio, pues ya tenía quien me llevara por la vida.

La decisión estaba tomada, sin vuelta atrás. Y así lo hice, durante el día siguiente intenté evitar a Michiru lo máximo que pude y cuando la veía procuraba estar acompañada de Elsa para así no caer en ese precipicio. Creo que le afectó verme con Elsa pues, cuando lo hacía sus ojos se apagaban por completo, como si quisiera evitar vernos juntas. Pero aun así me aferré a la idea de vivir al límite con la mujer que me los había enseñado.

No sé por qué sucedió, ni cómo comenzó, pero desde la confesión de Michiru, mi relación con Elsa dejó de ser autentica. Ahora solo la buscaba para evitar a la aguamarina. Para perderme en su aroma y sentirme amada aunque sea una vez más. Jamás volví a disfrutar las noches junto a Elsa como aquellas primeras veces, ahora todo se reducía a dejarme llevar pero la culpa me traía de nuevo al mundo real, sin dejar de recordarme sus ojos, esos ojos azul profundo que se quedaron grabados en mi alma desde aquella charla. Aunque quisiera ocultárselo al mundo entero, Michiru era REAL para mí. Tan real como mis sentimientos por ella.

El transcurso de los días fue una autentica tortura para mí. Esconderme en el trabajo, perder la pasión por las leyes y lo que es aún peor, perder la pasión por vivir, esa pasión que me había impulsado a volver a ser la Haruka de antes, la que siempre quise ser. Todo eso lo perdí. La impotencia de verla sufrir por un idiota que no la merecía, y la rabia de obligarme a sentir nuevamente el amor por Elsa en mi piel, hicieron de mis días un calvario en carne viva.

Llegando al sábado por la noche ya no podía con mi alma y mi dolor. Elsa vino a buscarme intentando convencerme de salir a tomar algo ya que era su día libre. Y así lo hicimos. Las charlas se convirtieron en rutinas para mí, ya no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía.

Volvimos a mi departamento, y en un intento desesperado para que respondiera a sus besos, se aferró a mi cuerpo y comenzó a besarme con fuerza y sin dejar de acariciarme. Estaba apoyada sobre mí contra la puerta de entrada. Las llaves yacían en la cerradura, aún sin ser abierta. Elsa comenzó a dejar marcas en mi piel y su respiración logró sacarme de mi amargura al menos por un momento. Sentía su cuerpo temblar por mis besos y decidí intentar volver a sentirla mía. Giré sobre su cuerpo, sujetándola de la cintura y cambiando la posición sobre la puerta. Ahora fui yo quien la besó con insistencia. Recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis manos, y el aire comenzó a faltarme por completo. Mis ojos se nublaron y pasé mis manos por debajo de su cintura y pecho. Quería sentirla mía, sentir su piel estremecerse ante el contacto con mis manos. Desabroché los botones de su jean y deslicé lentamente el cierre del pantalón. Elsa solo se limitó a disfrutar de mis caricias. Sus jadeos erizaban mi piel y sentía su respiración en mi cuello. De un momento a otro me detuvo con sus manos.

- Por favor, entremos. – me suplicó con jadeos entrecortados y poca fuerza en su voz.

No quería entrar, quería que fuera mía en ese instante, pues no sabía cuánto duraría mi decisión y mi sentir. No hice caso a sus suplicas y continúe acariciando su cuerpo. Estaba llegando al límite cuando sentí su aroma.

La brisa del aire trajo hasta mí su aroma a Mar. No podía creer lo que mis sentidos captaban. Temía darme vuelta y verla parada detrás de mí. No pude hacer nada más. Me detuve por completo. Elsa acomodó su pantalón y me empujó hacia un lado. Allí pude verla. La culpa me impidió ver sus ojos. Solo me quedé allí mirando el piso de granito del pasillo. Sentía su mirada en mi piel, y lo que es peor aún en mi alma. No pude decir una sola palabra. Elsa acomodó su ropa, y ni bien recuperó la respiración, se excusó y se marchó, dejándome allí sola con Michiru.

- Disculpen, debo irme. Haruka nos veremos en la semana para entrenar. Michiru disculpa. – y se marchó, así como así.

Me quedé paralizada, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de dejarme allí sola?. La rabia por la actitud de Elsa era lo de menos. Debía enfrentar a Michiru. Intente articular palabra pero nada surgió de mi voz. Entonces opté por hacer lo que mejor me sale en momentos incomodos. Huir era la mejor opción. El ascensor en el que iba a bajar Elsa se estaba por cerrar cuando reaccioné.

- Elsa espera por favor. Volvamos a mi depto. Entremos ¿sí? – dejé a Michiru sola en el pasillo. Sé que lo que hice fue horrible, pero no tenía fuerzas para siquiera mirarla a la cara. Oculté mi dolor y la punzada en mi pecho con besos hacia Elsa. Lentamente la saqué del ascensor y abrí la puerta de mi hogar. Ya adentro la arrastré hasta la cama. Y continué lo que habíamos dejado en el pasillo.

Luego de hacerle el amor, se quedó dormida. Para mi desgracia yo no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Y no solo eso, sino que escuchaba entre las paredes el llanto desconsolado de Michiru y la oía conversar con alguien, que no pude descifrar quien era. Estaba revelando sus sentimientos los cuales al parecer la angustiaban mucho, ya que su llanto lo sentía como mío. Maldito aire, ¿Porque debías traerme su aroma en ese preciso momento?. Y ahora nuevamente me jugaba en contra, haciendo que el eco de sus lágrimas fuera casi tan claro como el agua. De seguro hablaba con Mery sobre lo que vio y sobre su amado Yaten y como la había engañado con una niña caprichosa.

Al fin la culpa y el dolor me dieron algo de tregua. Logré conciliar el sueño pasadas las 5 am.

En la mañana del domingo, Elsa ya no estaba a mi lado. Comprendí que sabía de mis sentimientos por Michiru, o al menos lo intuía. Y debía hablar con ella, darle una explicación y lograr recomponer lo poco o casi nada que quedaba de nuestro amor. Esa tarde la llamé con insistencia, pero no contestó mis llamados e ignoró mis mensajes. Por la noche fui al bar y allí la encontré.

- Elsa, deja que te explique por favor. – no quería dejarla hablar hasta que hubiera escuchado toda mi verdad. – Michiru solo es mi amiga. No pasa nada más con ella. Es más, esta perdidamente enamorada de un idiota que la engaña. Asique allí no hay lugar para mí. –al decir esto último sentí el dolor nuevamente en mi pecho. Me dolía resignar mi relación con Michiru y al parecer Elsa lo notó enseguida.

- No mientas. Esa muchacha te gusta. Es más, por la forma en la que actuaste anoche, más bien diría que la amas. – Su tristeza hiso que mi cuerpo se desgarrara en mil pedazos. No quería verla sufrir y mucho menos por mi culpa.

- Pero Elsa, no es así. Por favor deja que te explique. – no había nada que explicar, pero intenté excusarme igual.

- Jamás me dijiste "te amo", y a decir verdad no lo esperaba, pero al ver como la miras, como detienes tu vida ante ella, sé que es a ella a quien entregaste tu corazón y tu alma. Yo solo tengo tu cuerpo conmigo. Ese cuerpo que logra llevarme al cielo y mostrarme el mundo desde allí. – Sus lágrimas comenzaron a ser mis lágrimas. – No te pongas mal. No puedo reinar donde ya existe alguien que gobierna tu vida.

- Eso es un imposible para mí. Ella solo me ve como su amiga, nada más. – decidí dejar de fingir, y confesarle la verdad de mi amor por Michiru. Pues ya lo sabía, asique no quería faltarle al respeto mintiéndole una vez más.

- Bueno, al menos reconoces que te pasan cosas con esa chica. Déjame sola Haruka, vete ¿sí?. Por favor. –ya no quería tenerme cerca. ¿Tanto daño le causé con mis mentiras?

- Pero Elsa, no quiero perderte. Por favor, perdóname. Sigamos juntas. Vuelve a ser mi pareja.

- No, Haruka. No vivas en lo seguro. Tienes que ser valiente y arriesgarte a cruzar los límites. ¿Recuerdas? – una vez más esa frase. Malditos límites. ¿Porque deben existir cuando quiero que desaparezcan de mi mundo? Ya no pude continuar insistiendo. Asique me resigné a perderla.

- Está bien. Ya no voy a insistir pero aún quiero correr esa carrera. Estuve entrenando mucho para eso. – esfuerzo de vida, eso era lo que significaba la carrera para mí.

- Tranquila no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil. Seguiremos entrenando juntas. Te quiero, y aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo, no puedo alejarte tan fácil de mi cuerpo.

- Muchas gracias. –me sentí aliviada al saber que no me odiaba ni mucho menos. Pero igual la tristeza no se iba. Seguía allí recordándome el daño que le causé. – Prometo poner todo de mí por esa carrera. Y yo tampoco quiero perderte. – la abracé con fuerza pero no sentí sus brazos rodear mi espalda. Ahora todo era distinto.

- Ya no hay amor entre nosotras Haruka. No fuerces algo que no va a funcionar. Por favor. – sus palabras terminaron con mi cariño. Solté mi amarré de su cuerpo y la deje partir.


	10. Libertad y Viento

**Bueno un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Espero sus reviews. Me ayudan a mejorar y me dan ánimos de continuar. **

Capítulo 10 – Libertad y Viento

Esa noche de domingo ya no pude dormir. Solo veía pasar los momentos con Elsa, y el dolor que le provoqué con mi confusión. Y sentía los llantos de Michiru una y otra vez retumbar en mi mente. Por todo esto, esa noche decidí pasarla en la cabaña. Ese refugio que me devolvió algo de paz la vez anterior. Pero esta noche eso no funcionó. Michiru no me llamó, y Elsa solo se había convertido en una amiga. Al despertar en la mañana del lunes noté que mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerza alguna para continuar. Había perdido a la única mujer que me amó de verdad por un imposible, por alguien que solo ve en mi amistad, amistad y nada más. Me sentía derrotada una vez más por el destino. Por esa fuerza superior que me arrastra hasta la tristeza y la soledad. Con algo de impotencia por la situación decidí levantarme y desayunar. Debía asistir al estudio, pues todos esperaban mis instrucciones para los siguientes casos que debían presentarse en el Juzgado.

No sentía ánimos para salir del refugio, pero así lo hice. Caminé por la playa, pero una vez más ella no estaba a mi lado. El frío de mis pies sobre la arena mi hiso reaccionar y decidí no dejarme caer. No tenía intenciones de resignar mi vida a esta situación. Conduje hasta el edificio y al entrar en mi casa, noté que del departamento de Michiru salía alguien muy angustiado. Al verlo de cerca noté que era Seiya quien cerraba la puerta del depto. No podía con la impresión. Era muy temprano para que Seiya se encontrara haciendo la limpieza. Además Michiru jamás había solicitado ese servicio de conserjería.

- Seiya, ¿Qué haces aquí? – intenté sonar tranquila aunque sentía algo de inquietud por saber la respuesta a mi pregunta.

- Solo estaba conversando con Michiru. Está muy mal. Creo que necesita desahogarse con alguien. – su respuesta me dejó perpleja. No tenía idea de que Seiya se hubiera convertido en el nuevo confidente de Michiru. Asique no pude evitar confrontarlo. No sabía porque lo hacía pero su presencia en el depto. De Michiru me molestaba y mucho.

- Que extraño, Michiru no me comentó mucho sobre su malestar. Debe de tratarse de su pelea con su novio Yaten ¿Verdad? – intentaba sonar segura de mi misma. Quería demostrarle que sabía sobre los sentimientos de Michiru pero algo en su rostro me hiso desconfiar sobre mis suposiciones.

- No tienes ni idea Haruka. En verdad. – se notaba molesto. Como si mi presencia lo incomodara. No logré entender su respuesta asique no le di mucha importancia. No tenía tiempo para perder. Y además hablar de Michiru me provocaba mucha nostalgia y dolor.

- Ok, no importa. Sus problemas de amores son pasajeros. – Ya no quería continuar esta charla. Algo en su actitud me molestaba pero no quise sonar maleducada, asique me despedí y entré a mi hogar. – Adiós Seiya, gusto en verte.

Al entrar en mi casa, sentí nuevamente toda la angustia contenida entre esas paredes. Las lágrimas recorrieron automáticamente mi rostro. Comencé a llorar sin siquiera darme cuenta.

- No voy a caer otra vez en esto. Tengo que ser fuerte y salir adelante. – repetía la misma frase una y otra vez intentando que se grabara en mi mente y corazón.

Me duche y me cambie con mi habitual traje, pero esta vez decidí que solo usaría la camisa, sin el saco. No tenía ganas de cargar con más peso del que ya tenía en mi cuerpo por la culpa y el dolor. Al cerrar la puerta, escuche su voz nuevamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba cantar. La melodía era triste, la letra no pude interpretarla. Solo sentí la tristeza en su voz, y la angustia contenida en cada frase que pronunciaba. Ojala pudiera abrazarla, sentirla cerca una vez más. No pude hacer más que bajar por el ascensor. No tenía ánimos de verla, ni deseos de escucharla.

El día comenzó terrible. En el estudio todos estaban esperando mis instrucciones y yo sin notarlo solo podía oír su voz en mi mente. No atiné a dar instrucciones y decidí suspender todas las actividades con la excusa de que estaba descompuesta. Al mediodía me salí de aquel lugar que ya no sentía propio. Abandoné mi auto en el estacionamiento y corrí a toda prisa sin saber hacia dónde. Me encontré sentada en el mismo banco de la plaza donde conocí a Elsa. Al parecer mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada ese día. Allí permanecí hasta pasadas las 2 de la tarde. Cuando ya no pude con mi furia interna, me puse de pie y emprendí la carrera una vez más. Ese día solo sentía ánimos para correr. Correr del mundo, huir de mis sentimientos. Alejarme de todos. Nada de eso sucedió. Caí rendida en aquella plaza por el cansancio en mis piernas y el dolor agudo en mi pecho. Me recosté hacia arriba y cerré los ojos para poder visualizar la carrera a beneficio. Sentí a alguien acercarse y me sobresalté. Me puse de pie de inmediato, solo para notar que Elsa se encontraba detrás de mí con una risa disimulada en su rostro.

- Llevas aquí mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? – comentaba con algo de alegría en su voz.

- Perdón no sabía que estabas acá. Si te molesta me voy a otro lado. – no deseaba incomodarla ni mucho menos. Pero sería feliz si me permitía estar a su lado.

- Por supuesto que no. Quédate. Podemos tomar algo mientras descansamos un rato antes de entrenar. ¿Te parece? – Elsa actuaba como si nada de lo que sucedió hubiera afectado nuestra relación. Me sentía tranquila a su lado, sabía que comprendía mi situación y lo había asimilado de maravilla. Era realmente especial. Sabía de su dolor, podía sentirlo como si fuera mío, pero aun así me regalaba su mejor sonrisa y eso ayudó a reconfortar mi cuerpo aunque sea solo un poco.

Caminamos hasta la cafetería más cercana a la plaza y allí nos sentamos a conversar mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran los jugos que pedimos. Elsa se veía alegre, como si aún siguiéramos siendo novias. No entendía su actitud pero sentía mucha paz a su lado. Aquella paz que antes sentía al hablar con Michiru.

- Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Cómo te ha ido con esa muchachita? – su tono despectivo hacia Michiru me hiso volver a la realidad. Aún estaba molesta y le dolía preguntar por ella. No sabía porque lo hacia pero decidí responder con sinceridad.

- Michiru ni me registra. Solo tiene ojos para el idiota de Yaten. Es su novio, o exnovio. La cosa es que la engaña con una de las compañeras del Museo el muy descarado. – Mi bronca no se hiso esperar.

- Bueno, pero ¿Le dijiste lo que sientes por ella? – Elsa no quería mostrar su dolor y sonaba segura de sí misma, cosa que yo no pude lograr.

- mmm No, aún no me atrevo a decírselo. Sé que tendría que saberlo pero no quiero perderla, si le cuento y me rechaza ya no podré siquiera ser su amiga. – Estaba siendo sincera. Bebí un gran sorbo de jugo y traté de continuar. – No quiero repetir mi historia una vez más. Por eso tengo terror de confesarle mis sentimientos.

- No hagas eso Haruka. No dejes que el miedo te domine. Eres fuerte y puedes con esto. Además si no te acepta, es ella la que se lo pierde. Eres una excelente mujer, sabes como hacer sentir segura a una persona y sobre todo tienes mucho amor para brindar. Solo tienes que encontrar la persona correcta. – Elsa estaba aconsejándome. Justamente ella que había perdido mi amor era quien me daba fuerzas para continuar. Ella que había resignado su felicidad por un imposible en mi vida. Eso me hiso recapacitar. Me sentía confiada gracias a sus palabras. Y no dude en agradecerle tan lindo gesto.

- Gracias Elsa. En verdad aun no entiendo como es que te tomaste tan bien la situación. Creí que ibas a odiarme por el resto de mi vida, o al menos que me golpearías. Gracias, eres muy especial para mí. Te quiero. – esto último lo pronuncie muy despacio, para que pudiera grabárselo en su corazón. Ella había sido la primera mujer con la que estuve y cada minuto que pasaba a su lado era una experiencia inolvidable para mí. Aun ahora que solo éramos amigas, seguía sintiendo el mismo cariño y ternura por ella.

- No me agradezcas. Me debes varias ya. Jajajaaa! – Seguía de buen humor. Aunque esquivó mi confesión.

- Por supuesto, cuando quieras. Yo encantada de complacerte en todo. – Debí sonar muy coqueta, porque su rostro de ruborizó de inmediato. No podía evitarlo, ella hacía vibrar mi cuerpo. Y eso provocaba mi picardía al instante. Aún no estábamos preparadas para separarnos. Pero el destino se interpuso.

- Te tomo la palabra he. – Como siempre Elsa correspondía a mi juego, aunque esta vez pude notar algo de tristeza y melancolía en su mirada. Ambas nos quedamos un momento en silencio después de esa charla. No sabia que hacer. Llamé a la mesera, pedí la cuenta y me dirigí a Elsa.

- Vamos, aún tenemos que entrenar. – Seguir con las actividades planeadas ayudaría a disipar la situación y nos evitaría tener que hablar al respecto. Elsa asintió con la cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa sincera en respuesta a mi actitud.

- De acuerdo. A entrenar se ha dicho. – Toda su energía la depositaba en la carrera, y a decir verdad yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Entrenamos alrededor de la plaza durante 4 horas, hasta que ya no hubo luz solar para continuar. Allí nos despedimos. Ese fue un momento realmente incomodo para mí. Quería abrazarla y refugiarme en sus brazos, besarla con pasión y arrastrarla hasta mi cama. Logré contener mis ansias de su cuerpo y dedicarle un simple abrazo cariñoso y un beso en la mejilla. Cuando logré soltarla al fin Elsa estaba mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Con ella si podía mantener la mirada. No tenía miedo de sus ojos.

- ¿Vendrás al bar esta noche? – su propuesta heló mi piel. No sabía que contestar o como reaccionar. Su voz sensual y su mirada en mí, me hicieron actuar por inercia.

- Por supuesto. Si eso quieres ahí estaré. – una vez más ese tono coqueto en mí.

- Claro que quiero que vengas. Te voy a estar esperando. No llegues tarde. – no conocía esa faceta suya, pero tampoco me incomodó su actitud, por el contrario, que más quisiera yo que volver a sentir su piel al rose con la mía. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca que anunciaba las 8 de la noche y le contesté en tono sutil, pero sin perder la picardía de nuestro juego de palabras.

- En una hora estoy allá. Me doy una ducha y salgo. Espero que tengas el trago de siempre preparado en nuestra mesa princesa. – no sé porque la llamé así, pero la charla y el juego de palabras me llevaron a eso. Y al parecer no le molestó en lo más mínimo pues sus ojos y semblante se iluminaron por completo.

- Ok, a las 9 en el bar entonces. Hasta más tarde Haruka. – Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Fui hasta mi casa. Me duché y me paré frente al enorme ropero en mi habitación. Miré mi ropa detenidamente y no conseguía decidir que usar. Jamás fui de las mujeres que están horas paradas frente al ropero o en el espejo del baño, pero esta vez estaba realmente nerviosa y no hallaba una prenda que me gustara para la ocasión. Después de 20 minutos vestí un jeans marrón, una playera sencilla color celeste y por sobre ésta una blusa roja con escote en "V" y unos zapatos negro no muy formales. Salí del departamento y noté que ya era bastante tarde, asique apresuré el paso y me adentré en el bar.

- Haruka! Por aquí. – Elsa ya me había visto y me hacía señas desde nuestra mesa habitual. Me acerqué rápidamente y le regale una sonrisa nerviosa seguida de un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y luego me devolvió la misma sonrisa – Hasta que al fin llegas, pensé que me ibas a dejar abandonada. – su rostro de perrito mojado causó que mi cuerpo temblara y sentía una necesidad enorme de tomarla entre mis brazos y no soltarla jamás. Así lo hice. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, intentando desvanecer los días pasados y volver a esa noche junto a ella aquí en el bar, la primera vez.

- Haruka, por favor… -creí que me pediría que la sacara de ahí. Que la llevara a mi casa y la hiciera mía, pero algo en ella cambio de repente y solo continuo abrazándome. Así permanecimos un largo tiempo hasta que Elsa me separó de mí cuerpo.

- ¿Pedimos lo de costumbre? – intenté sonar despreocupada, pero mi voz me traicionó y terminé por sonar aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- Sí, claro. – Elsa agradeció mi pregunta con la mirada y luego se dirigió a la barra del bar en busca de nuestras clásicas cervezas.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y conversamos sobre la carrera, los preparativos y nuestras expectativas sobre ella. Al finalizar la conversación comenzaba a sonar en el ambiente "**Electric Shock" **y me arriesgué a invitarla a bailar, aunque sabría que no sería como aquella vez.

Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, pero sin acercarnos demasiado. Hasta que el bendito DJ´S cambió completamente la melodía y el tema musical. Para mi sorpresa Elsa no se separó de mi lado, siguió bailando junto a mí, ahora a la par del famosísimo tema de TATU. "Sacrifice". Creo que la letra y el significado de cada palabra del tema nos fueron acercando lentamente. Me rodeo con sus manos, y me sentí desvanecer nuevamente en su cuerpo. Me anime a preguntar yo primero.

- ¿Querés que vayamos a mi casa? – Mi pregunta estaba cargada de muchos recuerdos. Y aun así no se alejó. Me aferró aún más a su cuerpo y pude sentir su corazón latir desbocado sobre mi pecho.

-Esta vez no. Quiero que conozcas mi casa. Vamos. – Tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta la salida. Ahí nos quedamos paradas, ambas tomadas de la mano. Aún lo lograba descifrar su actitud pero caminaba con ella. Al llegar a la esquina de la cuadra la detuve con un suave tirón de manos.

- ¿Vives muy lejos? , porque podemos ir en mi coche si no te molesta. Es que hace bastante frío. – Sonaba estúpido, pero aún podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza cuando me indicó con una sonrisa que estaba de acuerdo con mi propuesta. – Ok, Vamos por mi auto y me enseñas donde vives, princesa. – Otra vez estaba llamándola de esa manera. La situación era muy especial. Ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo pero nos movíamos por la fuerza de nuestra pasión y la urgencia de sentir nuestros cuerpos fusionados en uno una vez más, aunque fuera solo por cariño y nostalgia.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y dejé que esperara allí mientras subía a buscar las llaves a mi depto. Supuse que no querría subir conmigo, ya que podría cruzarse con Michiru. Y así fue. Ni bien salí del ascensor, allí estaba ella. Recargada sobre la perilla de su puerta y ocultando su rostro bajo ese cabello aguamarina que te transporta a las olas del mar en furia. No supe que decirle, se notaba que estaba muy triste pero supuse que sería por el imbécil de su novio asique la rabia dejó que la ignorara casi por completo, hasta que la escuché llorar en vos baja. Su llanto desvaneció mi orgullo y calmo mi ira. No podía dejarla así. Tenía que decirle algo.

- Buenas noches Michiru. ¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo? Hace tiempo que no veo a Mery por aquí. – no quería que se explayara demasiado sobre sus sentimientos, solo quería confirmar que sus lágrimas eran por Yaten y largarme del lugar. Volteó a verme y mi cuerpo se paralizó. Sus ojos estaban apagados casi por completo y sus lágrimas destrozaron mi alma al instante. No podía verla sufrir, aunque fuera por ese imbécil que no la merece. Pero tampoco quería aferrarme a ella sin esperanzas de obtener el mismo amor que le brindaba. Asique en un momento de lucidez solo pude abrazarla con cariño y dedicarle unas palabras.

- Tranquila, todo se va a solucionar. Si no te quiere de verdad debes dejarlo ir. Es mejor vivir la realidad día a día que soñar eternamente. – creo que me lo decía a mí misma.

- Haruka quédate conmigo ¿sí?, necesito hablar con vos. –Otra vez la confidente de Haruka al rescate. Pero no. Esta vez no tenía por qué pasar por lo mismo. Además ya tenía a Seiya para sus confesiones y charlas. Ahora tenía a Elsa nuevamente conmigo y no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad de sentirla mía nuevamente, por alguien que solo ve en mí a la "eterna amiga".

- Disculpa Michiru pero tengo planes. Si quieres mañana por la noche conversamos. Pero ahora tengo que irme. – No quería sonar ruda y hostil pero creo que así fue como reaccioné.

- Está bien, perdona que te molestara. Creo que hablaré con Seiya entonces. – Se notaba que estaba librando una guerra interna de sentimientos encontrados, pues no lograba definir su situación con Yaten. Al menos eso fue lo que pensé.

- No hay problema, nos vemos. – Entré, busqué las llaves y salí nuevamente rumbo al estacionamiento en planta baja. Allí estaba Elsa esperándome.

Conduje por aprox. 10 minutos hasta que llegamos a su casa. A diferencia de la mía, Elsa vivía en una casa sencilla y muy acogedora, nada que ver con el frío y solitario edificio.

- Pasa por favor. Ponte cómoda. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- No, por mi está bien, gracias. – no sentía deseos de tomar alcohol.

- Bueno, yo sí tomaré una cerveza más.

Mientras Elsa disfrutaba de su bebida yo me dediqué a observar el lugar. Las paredes y techos de madera hacían de este lugar un hogar de verdad. Los colores tierra me recordaban a mi cabaña en el mar. Los sillones color negro y los adornos en las pareces lograban captar la atención de cualquiera que pasara por allí. Todo me hacía recordar a mi cabaña. Estaba disfrutando de algunos cuadros colgados en la sala cuando Elsa me sorprende desde atrás con un abrazo suplicante.

- Ven, te enseño la habitación. ¿Quieres? – su mirada fija en mis ojos me hiso seguirla nuevamente. No sé cómo lo hacía pero cada vez que me miraba me sentía arrastrar por esos ojos color fuego que me quemaban la piel.

Al llegar a la habitación todo estaba a oscuras. Elsa me sujetó del cuello de la blusa y comenzó a besarme con pasión y locura. Me arrastró hasta la cama entre suplicas de amor y besos sofocados. Su respiración en mi cuello y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo lograron que reaccionara. La tomé entre mis brazos y caminé delante suyo unos pasos hasta caer ambas en la cama. No podría describir el huracán de sensaciones que sentí esa noche. Volver a sentir su aroma, su piel y sus manos fue realmente increíble. Quería quemarme en su mirada. Dejarme ser. Arrebaté su ropa con urgencia y me despojé de mis últimas prendas con rapidez. Batallamos un largo rato sobre qué posición adoptar, ya que quería ser yo quien la guiara hasta la locura. Al cabo de varios besos y caricias triunfé. Recosté mi cuerpo sobre el suyo con sutileza y comencé el recorrido de besos y caricias. Besé su cuello, hasta su boca, y luego una vez más por su cuello. Allí suspiré con pasión hasta sentirla temblar en mis brazos. Deslicé mis manos por su abdomen hasta sus piernas. Esa noche borraría todo el dolor que le hice sentir en estos últimos días. Su respiración comenzó a aumentar y nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron en uno para dar paso a la locura. Con el último de sus jadeos, quedamos tendidas sobre las sabanas. La respiración fue normalizándose y pude articular palabra.

- Elsa yo… - no me dejó continuar, cubriendo mis labios con su dedo índice.

- Ya, no digas nada. No arruines el momento. Descansemos. – y me abrazó con ternura y cariño, nada más lejos de la pasión y lujuria vivida hace unos momentos.

- No puedo quedarme. Mañana tengo que trabajar. Perdón. – Otra vez estaba haciéndole daño. No quería continuar así, pero me era imposible dejarle ir.

- Está bien. Creo que esto fue un error ¿Verdad? – su rostro de angustia me partía el alma en mil pedazos.

- No, por supuesto que no princesa. Te quiero. Es solo que no quiero lastimarte más. Y si continuamos así vamos a hacernos mucho daño. Perdón. De verdad fue hermoso, pero creo que está fue nuestra despedida. –Estaba hablando con sinceridad. Ya no quería seguir jugando con sus sentimientos, ni con los míos.

- Está bien, tenés razón. Mejor lo dejamos hasta acá. Gracias por esta hermosa despedida Haruka. Te amo, aunque vos no puedas decirme lo mismo. – Sus palabras me hicieron ver lo triste que estaba y lo mucho que le costaba dejarme ir.

Abracé su cuerpo desnudo y allí permanecí por un largo rato, sin emitir palabra alguna. Quería que sintiera mi cuerpo con el suyo y lo mucho que significó y significa en mi vida. Después de unos minutos la solté.

Dejarla libre era la mejor opción. Además no podía corresponder al amor que ella me regalaba, y eso nos estaba consumiendo a ambas.

-Bueno, no puedo decirte que te amo, pero si puedo quererte. Te quiero, de verdad. – mis palabras acabaron por cortar nuestro lazo, o al menos así lo sentí yo.

- Gracias, te amo. – me dedicó una gran sonrisa y se recostó sobre la almohada, para luego quedarse dormida.

Recién ahí pude marcharme. No sin antes observarla por completo una vez más. Grabé en mi mente su cuerpo y sus caricias. Jamás olvidaría lo que ella me enseñó y lo mucho que me amó.

Al llegar a mi edificio dejé mi coche en el estacionamiento y me adentré en el ascensor. Al abrirse la puerta en el 8º piso de inmediato una ráfaga de aire trajo hasta mis oídos su voz. Quedé sumida en su voz, en esa voz tan única y especial que me transportaba hasta los paraísos más hermosos que alguien pudiera soñar. Al acercarme hasta la puerta de mi casa, pude distinguir claramente la melodía. Era la misma melodía que había escuchado por la mañana, solo que esta vez pude distinguir la letra de la canción. Me adentré en mi hogar y me fui directo al baño, por una ducha que relajara mi cuerpo.

Viento, elévame de la tierra

Hazme despegar

Viento, rompe todo silencio

Hazte escuchar

Cuando un simple humano

Cuando un simple animal

No te dejen llegar

El agua corría por mi espalda y cuello y yo solo podía seguir escuchándola. Al fin el aire jugaba a mi favor trayendo consigo una melodía tan hermosa, solo para mí.

Soy tu camino destinado

El que nunca te perderá

Te amo con amor verdadero

Y si sigo aquí

Es porque eres mi libertad

Comencé a pensar en ella y en cuanto daño le habría causado con mis desplantes y falta de afecto. Jamás quise lastimarla, solo que no podía enfrentar su amistad. No podía resignar mi amor a su cariño.

Antes de que llegues

Ya se cuan cerca estas

Eres mi loco alboroto

El viento que me hace volar

Cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por esa melodía. Tan suave y dulce a mis sentidos.

Viento, elévame de la tierra

Hazme despegar

Viento, elévame con tus besos

Llévame a volar

Porque este simple humano

Porque este simple animal

Te quiere ver llegar

Ya no sentía el agua correr por mi cuerpo. Solo su voz en mi mente. Solo su voz en mi corazón. Volví a sentir esa paz que teníamos en un principio, cuando nada era tan complicado. Cuando estábamos ahí para ambas.

Soy tu fiel molino

Locura que tu aliento moverá

Te amo más allá del tiempo

Sigo siempre aquí

Porque eres mi necesidad

Ahora todo era distinto, en mi nació el amor. Y ella solo supo mirar otros ojos. Ojos que la engañaron, ojos que la hicieron sufrir. Por quien derramó muchas lágrimas que ya no puedo aguantar. Aun así no la dejaré escapar. Ahora que todo con Elsa terminó, estoy decidida a hacerme escuchar. A gritar mis sentimientos de una buena vez.

Viento revoluciona mis sentidos

Eres el viento que quiero oír soplar

Grítame con fuerza

Que siempre me harás volar.

Sentí ganas de gritar. Gritar que la amo, que ya no hay nada más. Me derrumbé sobre la bañera y hundí mi rostro en el agua. ¿Por qué demonios no tenía la valentía para confesarle mi amor? ¿Por qué?!.

**Bueno… hasta aquí. Quiero AGRADECER PROFUNDAMENTE a "marsromina" GRACIAS Sirena por la hermosa canción, que es de SU AUTORÍA y me cedió el permiso de poder usarla en algún momento de la historia, y creí conveniente utilizarla en este momento. Luego sabrán que es MUY IMPORTANTE para Haruka la letra y el porqué de su significado. **


	11. Desde Cero 1

**Bueno. Un nuevo capítulo. Espero les esté gustando la historia. No me maten por los sucesos. **

**Gracias por sus Review´s y nos leemos al rato. **

**Capítulo 11 – Desde Cero + 1**

Demasiado complicado para explicarlo... Muy intenso para ocultarlo... Muy autentico para negarlo... Y aun así... No puedo pronunciarlo... simplemente es eso... y ya.

Permanecí en la bañera por al menos una hora mientras escuchaba las últimas estrofas de esa hermosa canción. Luego solo silencio y un vacío en mi corazón. Me salí de la ducha con desgano y me arrastre hasta mi cama. Allí me puse una playera para dormir y me recosté ocultando mi rostro sobre la almohada. Esa noche sus palabras hicieron eco en mi corazón. No pude despegar mis sentidos de su melodía. La impotencia de no poder confesarme me estaba destruyendo por dentro. Decidí que al día siguiente intentaría hablar con ella bien temprano. No la dejaría escapar así de fácil.

Desperté alrededor de las 7 am, aún era muy temprano para hablar con Michiru, asique me vestí y desayuné algo en el comedor. Estaba saliendo de mi depto. Cuando una vez más era Seiya quien salía de la casa de Michiru. Otra vez él. La rabia cegó mis ojos y solo pude interrogarlo con la mayor de las furias contenida en mi pecho.

- ¿Otra vez por acá? Veo que te convertiste en el confidente de Michiru después de todo. – Mi orgullo hablaba por sí solo, ya no pude contenerme.

- Por supuesto que soy su confidente. Su confidente y su consuelo ante tu rechazo. Ahora es mía, asique no voy a dejar que le hagas más daño del que ya le causaste. ¿Me escuchaste? – su respuesta me desconcertó. ¿Qué tenía que ver yo en todo esto? Era Yaten quien la engañaba no yo. Respondí con la misma bronca con la que él me había contestado.

- Yo no soy quien la engaña, es ese noviecito que se buscó. El tal Yaten. Si tenés que reclamarle algo, anda a reclamárselo a él. No a mí. Me cansé de ser su hombro donde llorar. Ya me canse! – exploté. La rabia y dolor contenidos desbordaron mi piel. No pude contener tanta impotencia. Ver a Seiya salir de su casa fue un golpe bajo para mí. No esperaba esto, y mucho menos que Seiya la defendiera de esa manera. Era obvio que habían pasado la noche juntos. Se había entregado a sus brazos. Cantaba para él, solo para él y nadie más. Su dolor por el engaño de Yaten lo borraba con las caricias de Seiya.

Jamás creí que Michiru fuera así. Que pudiera reaccionar de esa forma ante la situación. Pero al parecer así lo hiso. Comencé a sentir odio. Odio por la situación, odio de mi misma por haberle entregado tanto a una persona que ni siquiera lo valoraba. Quería correr lejos de ahí, hasta que escuché esa última frase.

- Michiru está así por tu culpa. Es por vos por quien respira todos los días. Y por quien derrama lagrimas todas las noches. No quiero eso para ella. La haré feliz, aunque me cueste la vida entera. – no comprendía que pasaba. ¿Yo? ¿Era yo, su razón de vivir? Allí permanecí, inmóvil. No podía siquiera emitir sonido. Mi mente quedo en blanco. Comencé a recordar todos aquellos momentos compartidos y todas las veces que me pidió que me quedara a su lado por las noches, y yo me negaba, creyendo que solo quería desahogarse con respecto a Yaten. Al parecer Yaten ya estaba borrado de su vida desde el primer día en que descubrió su mentira. Ahora éramos Seiya y yo quienes habitábamos en su mente y ¿corazón?

- No digas estupideces Seiya, por favor. – intente evadir la conversación, pero ya era demasiado tarde para mí. Ahora debería escuchar el relato completo.

- No estoy mintiendo. Estos últimos días te la pasaste fuera de su vida, y no tenés idea la cantidad de cosas que le están pasando. No voy a contarte nada. Ella ya te superó, no quiere verte. Ahora yo soy su Viento. - ¿Su viento? Entonces ¿Era cierto? Esa canción, esa melodía que tanto sentí en mi interior desde la primera vez que la escuché. ¿Eran para mí?

No podía dar crédito de lo que estaba pasando. Jamás imaginé que Michiru pudiera sentir algo tan especial por mí. Creo que mis incertidumbres y temores terminaron por levantar un muro entre su voz y mi corazón. No pude escuchar sus palabras. Jamás presté real atención a sus sentimientos. Y ahora se había entregado a Seiya. Él quería hacerla feliz, yo no tenía nada para objetar respecto a eso… ¿O sí?

- YA BASTA! Tú no eres su viento. No te engañes a ti mismo. No sos vos a quien le canta por las noches, ni por quien suspira en las mañanas. – me armé de valor y lo dije. – LA AMO! Siempre voy a amarla. Y ahora qué sé que soy tan especial para ella como lo es ella para mí, voy a luchar por su amor. Asique estas advertido. – No quería enfrentarme a él, pero no me dejó otra opción.

- Si de verdad la amas, déjala tranquila. Tu presencia le hace daño. Cada vez que te ve su rostro se oscurece, el brillo en sus ojos desaparece. No te quiere. Ahora sos vos la que se está engañando a sí misma. – sus palabras hirieron mi orgullo y destrozaron mi cuerpo. Tanto tiempo creyendo que no me amaba y era yo misma la que estaba alejándola.

- No voy a dejar que te robes mi felicidad. Hablaré con ella. Que sea ella quien decida. – Ahora dejaría que Michiru fuera quien decida sobre su futuro y el nuestro.

- Vas a perder. Te lo aseguro. Y no solo perderás la oportunidad de intentar algo con ella, sino que también perderás su amistad. – Sus palabras fueron tajantes. Debía estar muy segura de la decisión que tomara, o de lo contrario ya no habría lugar para mí en su vida. Pero esta vez no me daría por vencida sin dar batalla. Hablaría con ella e intentaría ser totalmente sincera, como jamás lo fui con nadie en toda mi vida.

- De acuerdo Haruka, yo no voy a interferir. Si ella es feliz, soy feliz. Pero si veo que derrama una sola, aunque sea una sola lagrimas más por vos. Créeme que haré que te expulsen del edificio y no puedas verla nunca más. – Era una advertencia. Aún tenía posibilidades.

- Está bien. Acepto. Ahora ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado y dejarme pasar a su departamento para poder hablar con ella? – Quería confesarle mi amor de inmediato. Sentía que todo el valor que ahora tenía no lo recuperaría jamás si dejaba pasar la ocasión.

- No va a poder hablar con vos ahora. Está descansando. – su tono triunfante y arrogante me hicieron enfadar. Empujé a Seiya a un lado y abrí la puerta del depto. De Michiru y me dirigí directamente a su habitación.

No pude cree lo que mis ojos veían. Era hermosa. Perfecta. Nada se le comparaba siquiera. Su cuerpo desnudo cubierto solo con la sabana superior de color celeste dejaba ver entre la tela su hermosa piel. Su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada cual olas sobre la arena, y ese rostro angelical, entumecieron mi cuerpo. Sentí una corriente recorrer mi piel. No podía respirar, sentía mi corazón ahogarse en ese mar en furia. Quería tenerla entre mis brazos, decirle lo mucho que la amo, confesar mis sentimientos sin miedo ni ataduras. Pero él estaba ahí.

Verlo parado a mi lado, con su rostro triunfante, solo me recordó el daño que le causé. Un sabor amargo se instaló en mi garganta. No pude decir nada. Permanecí allí, observándola por unos segundos. Segundos que fueron eternidades para mí. Quería retener su cuerpo entre las sabanas, abrazarla como tantas veces deseé abrazarla cuando hablábamos en mi casa. Dejarme llevar por ese mar en furia. Pero no fue así. No pude hacer nada. Su cuerpo ya no me pertenecía. La persona a mi lado era su dueño ahora. Ella se entregó a Seiya sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de amarla. El dolor en mi pecho comenzó a aumentar y una punzada terminó por derrotarme. Ese día ya no había chances para mí. Caminé en silencio hasta la puerta y desde allí pude ver cómo era él quien se recostaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

En el trabajo no escuché más que quejas y desplantes. Nada importó. La rutina ya no servía para calmar mi dolor. Antes de que apareciera yo estaba bien. Y ahora mírenme, echa un desastre. Permanecí sentada en mi escritorio toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Solo me levantaba para calmar el fuego en mi garganta con algo para tomar. Aunque desgraciadamente no se podía tomar alcohol en el trabajo. Cuando al fin se hicieron las 5 salí eyectada del lugar. No quería permanecer allí ni 5 segundos más. Subí a mi coche y llegue al edificio. Me di una ducha y me cambié. Al acomodar mi cabello rubio enfrente del espejo del cuarto recordé que aun debía enfrentar otro problema, Elsa. No sabría que decirle. La noche anterior habíamos cerrado nuestra historia para siempre y ahora tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz con Michiru.

No quería renunciar a la felicidad junto a Michiru, pero tampoco quería ver sufrir a Elsa por mi culpa. Tenía que resignarme a ser solo su amiga y convencerla de lo mismo a ella. Esa tarde debíamos hablar con la verdad. Decidí que a partir de ahora hablaría desde el fondo de mi corazón. Bajé por el ascensor pensando en cada palabra que le diría. Y caminé hasta la plaza. Allí pasadas las 5 pm Elsa esperaba por mí en el mismo banco de siempre.

- Al fin, creí que ya no venías. Que te habías arrepentido de la carrera por mi culpa. – Sonaba triste y resignada. Como si la despedida de la noche anterior hubiera dejado un vacío en su pecho que ahora intentaba llenar con ejercicios y metas a cumplir.

- Por supuesto que no. Dije que correría esa carrera y así lo haré. – Esa meta significaba mucho para mí. Se había convertido en mi objetivo a cumplir. En la prueba que debía pasar si quería luchar por algo en esta vida. No pude evitar notar su tristeza y dolor y mis labios reaccionaron solos pronunciando esa pregunta que callaba desde que había llegado al lugar - ¿Estas bien? Si prefieres podemos dejarlo para mañana. – quería que sintiera que no estaba presionándola. Que era libre de decidir qué hacer.

- No, tranquila. Por mi está bien. Además tenemos que entrenar duro hoy, porque no podré entrenar los restantes días ya que tengo que viajar por temas familiares. – una vez más la tristeza y dolor en su mirada. Pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver conmigo sino con su familia. Ahí caí en la cuenta que no conocía nada sobre su familia, solo sabía de ella y nada más.

- ¿Tu familia? – solo eso mencioné.

- Sí, tengo una hermanita menor que está enferma y mis padres están divorciados y ambos trabajan todo el día, asique tengo que viajar a cuidarla por unos días. Pero tranquila que estaré acá para el viernes así entrenamos un poquito antes de la gran carrera, jajajaja! – su risa retumbó en mi pecho, haciéndome saber que se encontraba vacía de sentimientos. No era real.

- Está bien, hace lo que tengas que hacer. Yo voy a estar bien. Puedo entrenar sola estos días, ya me ayudaste demasiado. No quiero que te sientas incomoda a mi lado. – intenté consolarla con un abrazo pero me apartó de su lado de inmediato, lo que me demostró que verdaderamente la estaba incomodando. Me aparté poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre nosotras.

- Me voy esta noche, asique no perdamos tiempo. Entrenemos hoy, y luego el viernes veremos que hacemos. ¿Te parece bien? – Su propuesta concluyó nuestra charla y nos pusimos a entrenar alrededor de la plaza como de costumbre.

Al caer el sol ya eran las 7 de la tarde. Decidimos terminar ahí el entrenamiento y llegó el momento de la despedida. No quería que se fuera así. Con todo ese dolor encima.

- Elsa, ¿Podemos hablar 5 minutos? – intente convencerla de ir a tomar algo pero al parecer los recuerdos eran muy fuertes aún. Asique solo nos sentamos en el banco de la plaza.

- No quiero que te vayas así. Ninguna de las dos merece estar así. Vas a encontrar a alguien que te amé tanto como vos me amaste a mí. De eso estoy segura. Asique porque no mejor nos despedimos con un abrazo y dejamos el dolor y la angustia de lado. No quiero recordarte así, triste y angustiada. Quiero recordar a la Elsa que conocí el primer día, valiente, decidida y sin miedo a nada ni nadie. Por favor. – Quería que se fuera tranquila consigo misma. En paz.

- No puedo, me resulta muy difícil olvidar tu piel, tu cuerpo tus caricias. Tus besos, tus manos… - no la dejé continuar. La abracé con fuerza. Con cariño, con ternura. Sin amor.

- Gracias por todo, de verdad. Pero eres libre, no te ates a mí, porque jamás podré responder a ese amor que me das. – Quería que se fuera en paz, con ella misma y conmigo.

- Gracias, Haruka. Te amo. Nos vemos el viernes. – se soltó de mi abrazo y salió corriendo hasta su casa. No la seguí. Esta vez dejaría que fuera libre. Así lo había decidido. Esa tarde ambas corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas y ahora tanto ella como yo éramos libres. De verdad, libres. Esa noche pude caminar a mi casa en paz.

Al llegar a mi hogar sentí su aroma una vez más. Podía reconocer ese aroma a mar aún en completa oscuridad. Quería correr a decirle que la amo, que ya no hay nada que nos impida ser felices juntas, pero me detuve enfrente a su puerta. Sentí la voz de Seiya desde afuera, y mi rostro se oscureció. Otra vez estaba él antes que yo en su vida. La tristeza y amargura detuvieron mis intenciones y por el contrario, entré a mi departamento me descambié y me acosté. No podía dejar de escuchar esa canción en mi mente. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que enloqueciera por completo y perdiera lo poco que me quedaba en la vida. Me obligué a dormir, aún con su voz en mi mente y cuerpo. Esa noche Morfeo vino a mi rescate, o al menos eso creí.

* * *

El sol en la ventana me encandila. No puedo ver a mi alrededor. Siento su piel rosar la mía. Y descubro que ella está a mi lado. Ambas cubiertas solo por una delicada sábana celeste. Todo es luz ahí dentro. Nada está oculto a mis ojos, sin embargo busco su mirada y no puedo hallarla. Sus ojos no responden a mis caricias. Ella no reacciona. No puedo despertarla. Comienzo a sentir pánico de verla dormir por siempre sin poder confesarle mi amor. Siento la puerta abrirse bruscamente y reconozco la figura masculina entrar. Seiya se acomoda a un lado de la cama y me dedica una mueca irónica de sus labios. La rabia me carcome por dentro. No dejo que la toque, ni pueda verla siquiera. Su risa burlona me saca de mis casillas. Me aparta de su lado y se recuesta con ella en la cama. Siento su piel rosar la de mi sirena y no puedo detenerlo. Mi cuerpo no me responde. Solo soy una espectadora en esta escena. No puedo besarla y hacerla reaccionar. Al contrario es él quien la besa y ella despierta a su lado sin siquiera saber que yo estuve allí. Comienzo a gritar de dolor e impotencia por la situación. Y despierto.

* * *

Es de madrugada pero ya no quiero dormir. No quiero volver a verla junto a él. Busco en la cocina algo para comer, ya que por la rabia no había cenado nada. Preparo un sándwich y tomo una cerveza de la heladera. Esa noche el sueño convertido en pesadilla me negó poder seguir durmiendo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, su imagen venía a mi mente. La veía dormir con Seiya a su lado y yo sin poder moverme del lugar solo observando como él roba los besos y caricias que debían ser para mí. Allí decidí darme por vencida y levantarme para ocupar mi mente en algo más que no fuera ella. Comencé a preparar los papeles de los siguientes casos que debía afrontar como Directora Suplente del estudio, si es que quería mantener ese puesto. Entre papales y alegatos me dejé llevar. Era la única manera de poder volar en esos momentos. Poder alejarme de la realidad que me atormentaba a cada segundo. Así pasó la mañana para mí. Completamente desvelada.

**Sé que muchos me odiaran por lo que pasó aquí, pero quiero contarles que para mí fue sumamente doloroso el redactar este capítulo pero creí que debía incluir estos hechos, pues sino estaría faltándome a mí misma, pues así surgió la historia y así la redacté.**


	12. Mudanza (Parte 1)

**Empiezan tiempos felices, asique a disfrutar. Espero q les guste este capi.. jaja! GRACIAS! DE VERDAD a quienes siguen mi historia. **

**Por cierto: en respuesta a "ro"... (Ya q no puedo responderte en persona, va por aky) Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi y sus personalidades... Sí están inspiradas en personas reales... Pero solo eso. La historia solo surgió en mi mente y ya. **

**Capítulo 12 – Mudanza (Parte 1)**

Como era de esperarse amanecí rodeada de papeles y recuerdos en mi mente, y muy cansada por no haber podido dormir bien. Me fui derechito al baño, me di una ducha y me cambié. Tenía que estar temprano en el estudio, sino todos empezarían a levantar rumores sobre mi desempeño, y quería conservar el puesto de Directora Suplente, pues era lo único verdadero y autentico que me quedaba en la vida.

Corrí hasta el estacionamiento y conduje mi auto a gran velocidad para poder llegar a horario. Sentir el aire en mi rostro me despertó por completo y me ayudo a mejorar mis ánimos esa mañana. En el trayecto hasta el estudio decidí que intentaría acercarme a Michiru con calma, sin presiones. Volver a ser su amiga y ver cómo reacciona ante mi presencia solo así volvería a sentirme segura de confesarle mis sentimientos. Primero tenía que reparar el daño que le había causado con mis desplantes y luego sí, intentar algo con ella.

Ese día en el trabajo decidí poner todo de mí por el estudio. Trabajé hasta pasadas las 6 de la tarde. No quería dejar nada librado al azar. Tener el control de los siguientes casos a llevar adelante por el estudio Gilardoni me daba ánimos para seguir empeñada en mi esfuerzo. Termine realmente agotada pero con la tranquilidad de que había recuperado el amor por las leyes y esa sensación de volar entre los preparativos de las distintas instancias del juicio.

Conduje hasta mi casa y me adentré de inmediato en la ducha, cuando comencé a escuchar una vez más su dulce voz. Estaba cantando otra vez esa canción que tanto amaba. Esa canción que sentía mía. Salí de la ducha, me vestí con una camisa celeste con algunos detalles en bordados negros, un pantalón de vestir negro y un par de zapatos del mismo color y me decidí a intentar recomponer nuestra relación. Golpeé la puerta de su depto. Y de inmediato contestó.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó desde adentro.

- Soy yo Michiru, Haruka. ¿Puedo pasar? – No sabía que más decirle desde ahí, asique me limité a esperar a que me abriera. Pasaron unos minutos y luego finalmente me invitó a entrar.

Todo se sentía extraño, como estar viviendo una vieja escena de una película. Cuando sientes esa nostalgia por los momentos vividos pero quieres algo más esta vez. Así me sentía yo. Quería recuperar a mi única amiga aquí, pero deseaba que se transformara en algo más que solo amistad.

- Quería saber cómo has estado. Hace tiempo que no conversamos y ya estaba extrañándote. – Quería que sintiera mi presencia nuevamente a su lado. Que volviera a confiar en mí. No sabía cómo decirle la falta que me había hecho todo este tiempo.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar. Al menos ahora estoy mejor. Fue una semana complicada para mí. – Se veía triste, angustiada. Decidí resignar mis intenciones de besarla por solo una sonrisa afectuosa que le brindara algo de apoyo y sustento en estos momentos difíciles.

- ¿Qué paso? Si es que quieres contarme claro. – No quería obligarla a nada.

- Mi mamá enfermó de nuevo, pero esta vez es más grave. Y envié a Mery con ella para que no siguiera aquí preocupada, y para que la cuidara mientras termino mi trabajo en el Museo. Decidí dejar ese empleo pues no puedo soportar ver a Yaten con esa mujercita coqueteándole todo el tiempo. Aunque ya terminé nuestra relación aún me duele que me haya engañado así de fácil.

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado ¿Cómo me perdí todo esto en su vida? Estaba decidida a hacerla sentir mejor. A hacerle saber que contaba conmigo para lo que fuera. No me molestaba volver a ser "Haruka al Rescate" si con eso podía volver a sentirla cerca mío.

- Michiru, perdona. No sabía nada de esto. Perdón por haber estado ausente todo este tiempo. Creo que te hiso falta una amiga ¿Verdad? – No quería mencionarlo pero de inmediato pensé en Seiya. En cómo se refugió en sus brazos antes que en los míos.

- Si, la verdad es que sí. Pero por suerte Seiya estuvo ahí cuando necesité desahogarme. Ahora es alguien muy importante para mí. Lo aprecio mucho. – No dijo que lo ama. Eso es bueno. Aún tengo chances.

- Si, me imagino que necesitaste de alguien. De nuevo, Perdón. – No sabía que más decir. La impotencia de no haber estado para ella no dejó que le brindara algunas palabras más de apoyo.

- No te preocupes, vos tenías tu vida y tu novia. Está bien. Pero si, me hiciste mucha falta Haruka. – Su tristeza y amargura destrozaron mi alma. No podía verla así. Tan frágil, tan indefensa. Me levanté del sillón donde permanecíamos sentadas y ella por reflejo hiso lo mismo, y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. No quería soltarla. Quería fundirme en ese abrazo para siempre a su lado. Pero Michiru me apartó de su cuerpo con delicadeza. – Gracias, significa mucho para mí que estés acá. – y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, sincera y de cariño.

- Ya sabes, para lo que necesites. Con gusto aquí estaré. - mi ayuda era sincera, aunque mi corazón gritara lo contrario.

- Bueno, me gustaría, si no es mucho pedir, es que no quiero abusar de tu confianza. – No terminaba de decidirse a pedirme algo, asique la animé a que continuara.

- Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Lo que quieras Sirena. – Otra vez ese apodo. Ese apodo cariñoso que tanto extrañaba pronunciar.

- Es que necesito quitar todas mis cosas del departamento para este fin de semana pues decidí volver a Osaka para poder cuidar mejor a mi mamá. Asique me vendría bien algo de ayuda con los muebles. – Comentó tímidamente. Se notaba que no quería marcharse. A diferencia de cuando llegó ahora sí tenía un motivo por el cual permanecer en Tokio.

- ¿Te irás? – No pude disimular mi tristeza por la noticia. No quería perderla antes de poder conquistarla.

- Sí, volveré a Osaka. No quiero hacerlo, pero ya no tengo empleo y no puedo costear los gastos del alquiler aquí. Necesito conseguir otro empleo rápido pero no puedo pagar un alquiler mientras tanto, asique volveré a mi ciudad y buscaré nuevamente desde allí. – Allí se me ocurrió una excelente idea. No pude con la emoción y se la comenté de inmediato.

- No se hable más. Puedes quedarte en mi departamento el tiempo que quieras, el que sea necesario. Es muy amplio y creo que le vendría bien algo de uso en el sector de la cocina. – No quería que se fuera, y esta idea de tenerla viviendo conmigo, pues, no voy a mentirles era un sueño hecho realidad para mí.

- No Haruka, como crees, no podría. Vos tenés tu vida, tus cosas. Además no creo que a tu novia le agrade demasiado la idea. – A mi novia. O sea que se preocupaba por mi vida sentimental. No podía de la felicidad. Estaba celosa. No pudo ocultar su alegría al escuchar mi propuesta y luego sus celos al mencionar a Elsa.

- No te preocupes. Elsa ya no es mi novia. Eso no iba a funcionar, asique decidimos dejarlo así antes de seguir haciéndonos daño. Aunque no te voy a negar que fue y seguirá siendo una mujer muy importante en mi vida, pero no sentía amor verdadero por ella. – Quería decirle que la amaba, que podía vivir conmigo por siempre si así lo quisiera, pero me contuve y mantuve la compostura. No quería asustarla. Primero debía asegurarme de ser yo la razón de esa hermosa canción. Y qué mejor que descubrirlo en mi casa, con ella viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Noté que se alegró al saber de mi ruptura, pues una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Entonces decidí insistir nuevamente. – Vamos, así podrás buscar un nuevo empleo mientras sigues acá. Y no tendrás que viajar todos los días. –Ya casi la estaba convenciendo.

- No lo sé. Mi mamá está muy enferma y necesito ir a verla, sino no podré dormir tranquila. ¿Me dejas que lo piense hasta mañana? – Su sonrisa y su tono de voz me dieron ánimos, era seguro que obtendría un "Sí" por respuesta. Asique sonreí triunfante y accedí a darle hasta mañana.

- Claro, piénsalo tranquila. Pero déjame decirte que mi cocina está casi sin estrenar aún. – Quise cortar un poco el ambiente y ver su sonrisa una vez más.

- Claro! Hablando de cocina. Estaba preparando la cena. Cocinar me ayuda a despejar mi mente. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? – Otra vez éramos solo ella y yo. Podía sentir su mirada en mi piel y su sonrisa iluminó mi vida una vez más. Por supuesto accedí sin pensarlo y cenamos juntas.

Michiru me contó sobre la enfermedad de su mamá. Me dijo que era bastante grave y que el tratamiento era muy costoso. Al parecer sufría de cáncer y la quimioterapia estaba afectando los demás órganos y su salud en general, pero al parecer el tratamiento estaba dando resultado, solo tenía que resistir un par de sesiones más y sería todo. Ya casi no quedaban rastros del cáncer. También me contó que Mery decidió volver con su mamá pues la preocupación estaba interfiriendo en sus estudios. Lamenté no haber podido despedirme de Mery pero estaba segura que la volvería a ver nuevamente en muy poco tiempo, pues Michiru seguía con expectativas sobre un nuevo empleo y poder radicarse acá en Tokio y poder traer a su madre con ella algún día.

- Que bueno que planees quedarte acá. Me alegra saber que podré cenar rico más seguido. – Mi actitud de siempre volvía a aflorar. Era yo nuevamente. A su lado todo era más fácil, ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho por no saber si me amaba, podía disfrutar de su compañía sin esperar mucho.

- Si, yo también estoy contenta de poder quedarme acá, y de que hayas vuelto a mi vida Haruka. – otra vez esa sonrisa coqueta, como extrañaba esa risa. La forma en que sus labios demostraban su picardía y sus ojos se iluminaban otra vez con mi presencia.

- Eso quiere decir que aceptas mi propuesta. ¿Verdad? – No había caído en la cuenta de su comentario, pero mi corazón sí, y fue él quien habló esta vez.

- Sí, por supuesto que acepto. No quiero irme y tener que renunciar a mis sueños. Espero no incomodarte con mi presencia. Te prometo que ni bien consiga trabajo te pagaré todos los gastos que te ocasione. – Su rostro se iluminó por completo, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera esperado una reacción de mi parte y ahora la estuviera obteniendo. Eso me hiso tomar confianza.

- Que bueno que aceptaste. Tranquila te cobraré con especias, jaaja! – mi picardía no se hiso esperar, pues estaba desbordando de felicidad. – Mi cobro será con comida. Mientras cocines para mí, bueno para nosotras, está más que cancelada la deuda. ¿De acuerdo? – y extendí mi mano en señal de sellar un trato, pero Michiru me sorprendió con un ferviente abrazo. Sus delicadas manos rodearon una vez más mi cintura y sentí que volvía a surcar los cielos a su lado. Ya no tenía ninguna duda. Me amaba tanto como yo a ella, pero prometí ir despacio y no asustarla asique así lo hice. La abracé con fuerza para poder impregnarme de su aroma, y luego me aleje un poco para dedicarle una sonrisa de triunfo. – Bueno Sirena, creo que es todo por esta noche, gracias por la cena y mañana temprano vengo a ayudarte con la mudanza ¿De acuerdo? – Adoro la forma en que suena su apodo cuando lo pronunció yo.

- De acuerdo, mañana tempranito te espero en mi puerta. Gracias por todo Haruka. – su felicidad era mi felicidad en ese momento. Y su sonrisa y picardía eran también las mías. La abracé nuevamente y me fui a mi casa.

No pude hacer otra cosa que recostarme en mi cama. Solo para sentir su aroma en mi piel. Para escuchar su dulce voz en mi mente. Tal como el primer día otra vez esa frase "mañana tempranito te espero en mi puerta". Era como estar viviendo un dejavú, uno de esos momentos en los cuales sientes que eso ya lo viviste. Pero esta vez era distinto, ahora sabía que la amaba que no era un capricho o un deslumbramiento y también tenía la certeza de que me correspondía. Algo en mi interior me lo decía con fuerza. Dormí plácidamente toda la noche, como hace mucho tiempo no dormía.

Ese martes por la mañana me levanté con muchos ánimos de comenzar un nuevo día. Sabía a qué se debía mi felicidad y por lo mismo intenté permanecer lo más calmada posible para poder cumplir bien con mi rol de "amiga". Me cambié con una camisa blanca y unos jeans viejos y toque a su puerta.

- Michiru, ¿estás despierta? – todo permaneció en silencio por unos largos minutos hasta que me abrió la puerta. Se notaba que había dormido muy poco, pues tenía las clásicas ojeras de los desvelados. Y su atuendo daba la misma impresión. No pude evitar el comentario. – Se nota que no dormiste bien anoche, ¿Pasó algo?

- Buen día Haruka, no, está todo bien, solo que sip, no pude dormir mucho, por la emoción de la mudanza, jajajajaja! – Su rostro cansado pero sincero me terminaron de convencer.

- Bueno, empecemos de una vez, que tengo que llegar tempranito al trabajo, tengo muchos papeles que presentar antes del mediodía. – Comencé la mudanza a mi departamento con un rostro feliz y triunfante que no se hiso esperar.

- Ok, empecemos. Hoy tengo pensado ir al Museo a presentar mi renuncia. Y luego ver si puedo viajar a ver a mi mamá antes del mediodía. Y volver para terminar de acomodar mis cosas y no quitarte más tiempo del que ya te estoy quitando ahora. – Sonaba afligida, como si de verdad me estuviera incomodando con su presencia o como si le molestara sentir algo que estaba comenzando a sentir. Preferí pensar que era la segunda opción.

- Tranquila, no me molestas en lo más mínimo. Me gusta ayudarte, y más cuando me aseguro que tendré una rica cena esperándome por las noches, jajajaja! – Otra vez comencé con mi humor. Amaba hacer bromas con Michiru, su sonrisa iluminaba mi día por completo.

Luego de una hora de acarrear cajas y cosas de su depto. Nos sentamos un momento a tomar algo antes de marcharnos cada una a su trabajo. Ahí aproveché la ocasión para conversar un poco más con ella.

- Bueno, espero que te guste mi casa. Y ya sabes, es toda tuya, asique sentite libre de hacer y deshacer a tu antojo. Sobre todo en la cocina, jajaajaj! – no podía dejar de mencionarlo, me hacía mucha gracia, y a Michiru también.

- Ok, muchas gracias Haruka. Y tranquila que le voy a dar un buen uso a tu cocina ni bien me instale. Podemos almorzar acá al mediodía, si no tenés otro compromiso claro. – Su propuesta me animó aún más la mañana. Por supuesto que quería almorzar con ella y más cuando fue ella quien lo propuso.

- Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Al mediodía estoy acá entonces. ¿Necesitas que traiga algo para la comida? Es que creo que no vas a encontrar mucho en la heladera y alacenas. – No quería admitirlo, pero no tenía muchos alimentos en casa, todo lo que había era pan, fiambre y cervezas.

- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas voy a necesitar algunos ingredientes para lo que quiero preparar, pero no te preocupes que yo los compro. Ya demasiado estás haciendo hospedándome en tu casa. – Su tono gentil, solo me hacía comprobar aún más que le agradaba mi compañía y compartir el depto. Conmigo.

- Ok, como gustes. Bueno nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo entonces. – Debía irme ya, o llegaría tarde a todos lados.

- Ok, hasta el mediodía Haruka. Y gracias una vez más por todo esto que estás haciendo por mí. No sé cómo agradecerte toda la ayuda. – La última frase, tenía doble sentido, o era mi sub-consiente que me estaba traicionando. Sacudí mi cabeza y terminé de salir de la casa. Si seguía pensando en esa frasecita no iba a prestar atención en el estudio.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya hacía falta buenos momentos. GRACIAS de nuevo por leer! **

**RomiHaruka / ro / mariale-ramirez / marsromina / SatouSeii / Alexia / Paula Sanchez / **


	13. Mudanza (parte 2)

**Otra capitulo. La Segunda Parte de esta Mudanza. Espero les esté gustando la historia. GRACIAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Por sus reviews! Me alegran el día con ellos. Asique no duden en comentar. **

**Capítulo 13 – Mudanza (Parte 2)**

Al llegar al trabajo acomodé los papeles a presentar en mi escritorio y corrí a dar las instrucciones de los siguientes casos a los demás abogados. Todo estaba listo para las audiencias del día. Salí rápidamente a terminar de entregar las diferentes presentaciones en los juzgados a los que tenía que llevar los papeles. Esa mañana no podía luchar contra la emoción que sentía. Todo me daba vueltas, no presté real atención a lo que hacía. Solo conducía mi auto de un lugar a otro entregando los papeles y saliendo rápidamente para continuar mi rally por los demás sitios. Así transcurrió toda la mañana. Al llegar el mediodía ya casi terminaba de acomodar todo cuando recibo una llamada de Michiru.

- Hola, ¿Michiru? – No quería sonar emocionada, pero así lo estaba. Respiré profundo y continué. – ¿Sucede algo?

- Haruka, estoy llegando al edificio, fui a visitar a mi mamá, está mejor. Estoy muy contenta. Ya compré todo para el almuerzo. Asique te espero en media hora. ¿Vas a venir? – Sonaba muy emocionada, muy contenta. Alegre.

- Sí, por supuesto. Allí estaré. Me alegro mucho lo de tu mamá. Termino de acomodar unas cosas acá y salgo para la casa. – Quise decir, "nuestra casa", pero algo me lo impidió. No quería arruinar el momento con mis indirectas.

- Bueno, te espero en media hora entonces. – Sonaba muy contenta. Feliz de poder saber que su mamá estaba mejorando finalmente, y algo más.

- Ok, nos vemos en media hora, Sirena. – y colgué.

Terminé de ordenar mi escritorio y saludé a mis colegas. Salí del estudio y conduje hasta la casa, pero está vez todo el trayecto fue distinto. Ahora tenía una real razón por la cual volver a mi hogar. Ahora tenía alguien que esperaba por mí.

Al llegar guardé mi coche, y subí el ascensor pensando en todas las posibilidades de que este almuerzo se convirtiera en el primero de muchos más junto a ella. Al salir del ascensor en el 8º piso pude percibir un aroma familiar, ya conocía ese aroma. Y me alegró saber que provenía de mi depto. Abrí la puerta y comprobé lo que ya sospechaba.

Michiru había estado preparando el mismo guiso de verduras que cenamos en su casa la primera vez. La nostalgia se hiso presente y me quedé parada en la sala respirando ese riquísimo aroma a verduras cocidas acompañadas de varios condimentos, que dado mi poco conocimiento culinario, no sabría nombrar. Ella me sacó de ese ensueño.

- Haruka, bienvenida. Espero te guste la comida que estoy preparando. Aún te gusta el guiso de verduras ¿Verdad? – Estaba hermosa, con un delantal blanco ajustado a su cintura y el cabello semi recogido con un pañuelo celeste. Su rostro demostraba a la perfección toda la felicidad que sentía.

- Sí, por supuesto que me gusta. Adoro ese guiso que preparas. ¿En qué te ayudo Sirena? – No quería abusar de su agasajo, y si continuaba mirándola de seguro volvería a fantasear con besarla y retenerla cerca de mi cuerpo.

- Pues, no encuentro los platos, asique si me enseñas donde están… para poner la mesa. Ya casi está listo el guiso. – Parecía estar disfrutando de mi compañía y de su estadía en mi casa.

- Tranquila, yo te muestro donde están, pero eso sí, yo preparo la mesa, así no me siento una completa inútil. – Su rostro tan tierno e inocente hicieron que olvidara todo el pasado. Ahora solo quería verla reír, y si yo era la causa de esa felicidad, mucho mejor. Puse carita de perro mojado y le mostré la ubicación de todos los utensilios de la cocina. Algunos ya los había descubierto sola y otros se los fui enseñando mientras recogía los platos y demás cosas para la mesa.

- Gracias por el tour por la cocina. Luego deberías darme un tour por toda tu casa. – Esa mirada de reojo ya la conocía.

- Con gusto luego de comer te enseño el resto de la casa. – Tenía la sensación de estar hablando siempre en doble sentido, pero no quería dejarme llevar por los impulsos, asique solo me limité a observarla mientras preparaba la mesa y ella terminaba de cocinar ese exquisito guiso de verduras.

Almorzamos en total armonía. Me contó sobre su visita a Osaka y cómo marchaba la salud de su mamá y la re-adaptación de Mery nuevamente en su viejo colegio.

- Mery te manda saludos. Me dijo que lamenta mucho no haber podido despedirse pero me pidió que te diera un beso y un abrazo de su parte. – Extrañaba a su familia, eso se notaba. Pero también era feliz aquí en Tokio. Conmigo.

- Bueno, luego que terminemos de almorzar me los das he. – Reclamaría ese beso y abrazo.

- Ok, luego te doy los recados de Mery. Ahora terminemos de almorzar así puedes volver a tu trabajo. – No quería molestarme. Como si yo quisiera irme.

- Tranquila tengo la tarde libre. Ya terminé todos los recados en el estudio. Podríamos dar un paseo si no te molesta. Es que necesito salir un poco a despejarme. ¿Te parece? – Quería que ese momento no terminara nunca. Quería tenerla así, para mí, siempre.

- Sí, claro. También necesito aire fresco. – Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y luego comenzó a levantar los platos para lavar todo. De inmediato me ofrecí para ayudar, pero no me lo permitió.

- No, por favor. Yo me ocupo. Bastante con que me diste un lugar donde quedarme. Déjame agradecerte ahora. – cada frase que pronunciaba tenía una indirecta en ella, ¿o era mi imaginación?

- Ok, pero al menos vos lavas y yo seco y guardo todo. ¿Sí? – Algo tenía que hacer, no iba a permitir que cargara sola con todo eso.

- Está bien. – Se resignó.

Luego de acomodar todo, nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala. Allí caí en la cuenta de que no tenía un cuarto de huéspedes ni mucho menos. Asique básicamente la única cama disponible era la mía. No sabía cómo decirle. Asique terminé por desistir de la ilusión de que durmiéramos juntas y me resigné a dormir en el sofá.

- Bueno, Michiru. Vos vas a dormir en mi cama, y yo aquí en el sofá. Ya mañana veré si puedo conseguir otra cama. ¿Está bien? – Debía conseguir otra cama antes de que se arrepintiera de quedarse en mi casa.

- mmm no me gusta mucho la idea de que duermas acá en el sofá. Mejor yo duermo acá y vos en tu cama. No quiero incomodarte más. – agachó la cabeza arrepentida. No pude evitar sentirme triste por su gesto. La tomé del mentón y levanté su rostro con dulzura.

- Jamás me incomodas. Dejame ayudarte Sirena. Por favor. – No quería verla triste, ni angustiada. Y mucho menos por estupideces sobre quien dormiría en la cama y quien en el sofá. Asique me levanté de golpe y me dirigí a mi pieza. Desde la puerta de hice señas para que me acompañara.

- Bueno, acá vas a dormir. Mi pieza es tú pieza ahora. Voy a sacar algo de ropa del armario para que puedas guardar la tuya. Y cambiar las sabanas. – Todo estaba listo. Con su ayuda cambiamos las sabanas y acomodamos su ropa en mi armario. Era como vivir un sueño que se estaba haciendo realidad. No me entraba más felicidad en el pecho.

- Bueno, salgamos a caminar, ¿Quieres? – sugirió.

- Sí, claro.

Salimos a recorrer la plaza, el centro y alguna que otra cafetería en donde parábamos por un vaso de agua o un café. Esa tarde la pasamos entre charlas y risas. Hablamos de todo. De su familia, de Mery, del Museo, de Yaten, de mí, de mi trabajo. Michiru se veía animada y feliz, como si no hubiera salido a pasear en años. Y yo sentía su cuerpo y su voz cada vez más cerca mío. Reíamos y nos dedicábamos miradas discretas. Ambas estábamos sumidas en la charla, en conocer más acerca de la persona que teníamos enfrente. Michiru no dejaba de dedicarme frases sutiles con doble sentido y yo no dejaba de distraerme con su voz o su pelo bailando con el viento. Su figura era verdaderamente la de una sirena. Terminamos la tarde en un café cerca de casa, en donde bebimos nuestra tercera taza y allí planeamos lo que seguiría del día, o más bien noche.

- Podríamos ir a cenar a algún restaurant cerca. Yo invito, Sirena. – Cenar a su lado era solo una fantasía para mí hasta ese momento. Quería hacerla sentir plena. Feliz.

- No, muchas gracias Haruka. Tengo una mejor idea. Qué tal si me ayudas a cocinar algo rico para las dos, y luego salimos a bailar o a tomar algo a algún bar de por aquí. Es que me gustaría conocer algo de la noche del lugar. – No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿En verdad quería cenar conmigo y luego salir a bailar? No pude reaccionar. No tenía respuesta a su petición. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Mi actitud la estaba divirtiendo, pues no dejaba de mirarme y sonreír. Su picardía iba en aumento y al mismo tiempo yo estaba quedando sin palabras ante su actitud.

- Bueno. Volvamos entonces. – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Parecía una tonta adolescente que intenta impresionar a su pareja sin poder lograr nada. Odiaba sentirme así, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de sus indirectas y sus risas traviesas. Sabía que la estaba pasando bien a mi lado y eso me reconfortaba.

Mientras cocinábamos, Michiru no paraba de hablar de su familia y de todos los planes que tenía para su futuro.

- Quiero poder traer a mi mamá y a Mery a vivir definitivamente acá en Tokio. También me gustaría poder conseguir un empleo parecido al que ya tenía. Creo que mañana tempranito voy a buscar trabajo en los otros dos museos que habíamos visto. Me gustaría poder ser cantante profesional. Que la gente me reconociera y poder cantar para alguien especial alguna vez. – STOP. Paren ahí. ¿Alguien Especial?

- ¿Alguien especial? ¿Cómo quién? – dejé de trozar el queso para prestar atención a su respuesta.

- Sí, alguien especial. Me gustaría encontrar a alguien especial a quien pudiera dedicarle alguna de mis canciones.

- ¿No tenés a nadie especial todavía? – su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa. Creía que Seiya era alguien muy especial en su vida, pero al parecer no lo era tanto como él creía.

- Bueno… a decir verdad. Sí tengo a alguien. Pero aún no sé qué tan especial es para mí esa persona. Es complicado. – Su tristeza y angustia hicieron que cayera de nuevo por el mismo precipicio de siempre. Él era especial para Michiru. Preferí pensar que hablaba de otra persona, y no de Seiya. El pensar que hablaba de mí, me ayudo a salir de ese abismo en el que me encontraba. Comencé a sentir como mis sentidos regresaban a mi cuerpo. Y comenté.

- Bueno, espero que a esa persona le guste tanto tu guiso de verduras como a mí. Jajaajaj! – Un comentario divertido me ayudó a salir de la situación incómoda en la que nos encontrábamos. Ambas reímos a la par. Y me atreví a ir más lejos que solo unas pocas risas.

Estábamos preparando pizzas caseras, pues Michiru había insistido en hacer esa receta, ya que le recordaba a su infancia y a su mamá. Pues ella le había enseñado algo de las comidas italianas, asique tome algo de harina y pinté su rostro con ella. Al principio solo me dedicó una mirada firme y seria, pero luego de unos segundos continuo la lucha de harina. Pasamos 10 minutos luchando entre el polvo blanco y luego terminamos de cocinar. Cansadas de tanto reír y blancas hasta los pies, nos detuvimos.

- Bueno, ¿Porque no vas a bañarte mientras termino de preparar la cena? – Otra vez se hacía cargo de la cocina. Creo que hasta le estaba tomando gustito al asunto.

- Ok, me baño mientras terminas con la comida, y luego te toca a vos. No pienso salir a bailar con un fantasma, Jajajaja! – Su risa alegraba mis días, de ahora en adelante no desperdiciaría ningún momento a su lado.

- Ok, andá a bañarte de una buena vez. – No dejaba de sonreír. La estábamos pasando de maravilla.

Dejé que el agua hiciera lo suyo. La ducha fue de lo más relajante que pude experimentar. Estaba feliz de tenerla conmigo, aunque no supiera de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ya era nuevamente su amiga, esa que nunca debería haber dejado de ser. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar el momento justo para confesarle mi amor. Mientras tanto aprovecharía cada segundo a su lado, para borrar todo el dolor y tristeza en su vida. Sé que una vez dije que tenía que dejarla libre, pero no puedo. No puedo dejarla ir, no hasta que sepa de mi amor. Luego si ya no quiere permanecer a mi lado, lo entenderé. Salí del baño y me cambié lo más rápido posible, no quería hacerla esperar ni comer pizza fría.

- Haruka! La cena ya casi está lista. ¿Te falta mucho?

- No! Ya casi estoy. Ahí voy. – Salí del cuarto y el aroma a comida casera me embriagó por completo. Mi sonrisa debe haber sido muy obvia pues comenzó a reír disimuladamente por lo bajo.

- Bueno sirena, te toca bañarte a vos ahora. Mientras preparo la mesa. ¿Te parece?

- Ok, me baño y cenamos.

Preparé todo en la mesa para la cena y luego me dediqué a disfrutar del riquísimo aroma que provenía del horno. Luego de 15 minutos sentí sus pasos en el pasillo. Michiru llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido celeste que se movía a la par de su cuerpo y su pelo, aún mojado, solo me hizo dudar de mis reales intenciones esa noche. Se dirigió a mi asiento y me hiso un ademán para que me sentara.

- Ok, toma asiento, por favor. – Me extendió la mano y corrió mi silla hacia atrás. Pero me adelante a sus intenciones.

- No, por favor. Deja que yo sirva, ya bastante con que cocinaste. Ahora me toca atenderte a mí. – Hice el mismo gesto que ella, y con una sonrisa sincera tomó asiento a un costado de la mesa. Yo por mi parte, serví las porciones de pizza y me senté en la punta de la mesa.

- Bueno, sirena. Debo admitir que fue una excelente decisión traerte a vivir conmigo, cocinas como los dioses. – Mi admiración no se hiso esperar. – En verdad, la cena está increíblemente rica.

- Bueno, gracias. Todo lo que sé de cocina se lo debo a mi mamá. Ella pasaba horas enteras en la cocina, y yo aprendí mucho de ella, mirando y luego practicando.

- Bueno, algún día deberías enseñarme algunas de tus recetas. A ver si puedo darle yo también algo de uso a la cocina. – Estaba apenada. No sé cocinar casi nada, y ella simplemente lo hacía parecer un juego de niños.

- Tranquila, yo te enseño a cocinar. – Su voz sonaba muy sensual. Creo que estaba coqueteando conmigo, pues su postura en la silla dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y su mano derecha jugaba con uno de sus cabellos rebeldes. De repente comenzó a faltarme el aire. Su coqueteo me tomó por sorpresa. Estaba mostrando una personalidad que no conocía.

- Ok, gracias. – No supe que más decir. La falta de aire y la garganta seca me impidieron continuar el juego.

Terminamos de cenar entre charlas sobre su familia y las diferentes recetas de cocina que había aprendido a lo largo de sus años. Michiru era una persona sencilla pero con algo de misterio. No sabría cómo describir que es lo que la hace misteriosa, pero siempre me sorprende. Ahora que podía hablar con ella más seguido, empezaba a descubrir cuanto la amaba y lo hermosa que era, no solo por fuera sino por dentro también. Su humildad y simpatía inundaban mi alma. Luego de la cena, nos repartimos las tareas de lavar y secar. Esta vez yo lavé y ella secó. Al terminar la limpieza tomamos un café y empezamos a planear a dónde iríamos a bailar.

Bueno… que les pareció el capi?... COMENTEN!


	14. Dancing With Me

**Buenop.. PERDÓN… (Antes q nada por la tardanza)... es que estaba falta de inspiración… GRACIAS por sus REVIEWS! A TODOSSSSSSS! Disfruten de este capi.. **

**Capítulo 14- Dancing With Me.**

-Vayamos a algún bar cerca, así podemos volver enseguida – aún no terminábamos el café y ya quería salir a bailar. ¿Volver enseguida?

- Ok, pero con calma. Conozco un buen bar por aquí cerca, te mostraré lo mejor de la noche en Tokio. – Empezaba a gustarme esto del juego de palabras con ella.

- Bueno, pero luego tendrás que invitar las bebidas, yo cociné. – Sentenció. Con tono coqueto y sensual, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, y sonreír.

- Eso se llama Chantaje. Pero está bien, acepto. Yo invito esta noche. Deja que me refresque un poco y salimos. – Solo planeaba mojar un poco mi pelo y lavar mi cara con agua fría para no terminar por dormirme en la mejor noche de mi vida. Ella se me adelantó. Se levantó del sillón. Muy sensualmente, debo acotar. Y luego se dirigió a la habitación. Antes de entrar me dedicó una mirada cargada de picardía y algo más…

- Me cambio y vamos, deja que me ponga bonita ¿Si? – Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y me recorrió por completo con la mirada. Sentí el calor surgir en mi interior, y expandirse a lo largo y ancho de mi cuerpo. Permanecí allí parada. No pude moverme. Solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

- Ok, aquí te espero Sirena. – Después de todo, yo no necesitaba cambiarme de ropa ni mucho menos. Asique esperé en el sofá de la sala a que saliera del cuarto.

Esperé durante 10 minutos y luego salió de la habitación. Lucía despampanante. Llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo en tonos rosas con encajes en la parte superior. El enorme escote en el frente dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho y su espalda. Y la caída era solo hasta las rodillas. Ya no pude respirar. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver sus ojos. Esta vez el abismo desapareció y solo encontré sus ojos. Esos ojos color del mar que me regalaban millones de sentimientos en mi cuerpo. Y sentí una gota de sudor recorrer mi frente hasta mi cuello. Tenía que incorporarme rápidamente o notaría mi nerviosismo.

- Te ves preciosa, Sirena. ¿Nos vamos? – Salir rápido de la casa, fue la mejor opción. En el camino intentaría recuperar el aire que ella me robó con su atuendo y su mirada.

- ok, Vamos. ¿De verdad estoy bien? Es que no sé bien a donde vamos, asique no sabía que ponerme. – Se dio la vuelva para mostrarme todo su vestido, no pude resistir mirarla. Aprecié cada curva de su cuerpo y expulsé lo poco de aire que me quedaba. Me estaba matando tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacerla mía. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, y recuperar su confianza por completo antes de confesarle mi amor. Por lo pronto era sumamente feliz con tenerla viviendo conmigo. Intenté articular palabra, aunque solo tartamudeé.

- Cla…Claro, Te… Te ves Hermosa. Ya vámonos. – No podía sostener su mirada. No era capaz de resistir sus ojos nuevamente en mí.

- Ok, vamos. – Estaba feliz, eso se notaba. Hiso un mohín y luego rodeó uno de mis brazos con ambas manos. Su gesto me sorprendió pero de inmediato me sentí segura con sus brazos a mi alrededor, asique simplemente me encaminé hasta el ascensor y luego hasta el bar.

Recorrimos caminando unas cuantas cuadras, durante las que nunca soltó su amarre de mi brazo. Estaba feliz con pertenecerle a ella. Solo a ella. Su manera de reclamarme me hiso dudar de sus intenciones.

Al llegar a la entrada Michiru reconoció de inmediato el lugar y puso cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Porque vinimos acá? – Estaba furiosa, soltó sus brazos de mi cuerpo y al instante estaba haciendo una escena afuera del bar.

- ¿No te gusta el lugar? Sirena. – No sabía que más decir. Ella intentó disimular su rabia pero su gesto cambio por completo. Entonces recordé donde estábamos. Era el bar de Elsa, pero Michiru jamás había venido conmigo a este sitio. No entendía su reacción.

- La verdad no. – Sentencio. – Es que no me trae buenos recuerdos, acá vinimos un fin de semana con Yaten. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?, por favor. – Su mirada suplicante solo me hiso estremecer y asentir con la cabeza. Ya conocía el lugar.

Terminamos en un Bar- Karaoke. Esos lugares donde si querés cantar, pones la pista del audio y listo. Allí nos sentamos en una mesita frente al escenario. Nadie estaba cantando aún. El ambiente era sumamente agradable y Michiru se sentía muy cómoda allí. Al parecer ya conocía el lugar. Sirena mentirosa.

- Es agradable aquí, me gusta el lugar. Perdón por lo anterior. No sabía nada de eso que había pasado con Yaten. – Solo nombrarlo me producía mucha rabia, pero en mi interior sabía que él ya era historia pasada en su vida. Por eso mi furia se disipó rápidamente, dando lugar a mi lado más coqueto y galante. – Que quieres tomar Sirena, yo invito.

- Una cerveza está bien para mí, gracias.

- Ok, marchen 2 cervezas entonces. Así no tomas sola. – La acompaño hasta en la bebida, jajajaja!. Una risa escapó de mis labios al oír mis propios pensamientos. Ella solo se quedó mirándome, sin entender mucho el porqué de mi risa, pero sonrío a la par mía sin querer.

Luego de conversar sobre trivialidades, el DJ de la noche empezó a poner música para que los comensales se animaran a la pista de baile. No dejaría escapar esta oportunidad, pero tampoco sabía cómo animarme a pedirle que bailara conmigo.

- em.. Sirena, sé que no soy exactamente una pareja de baile, pero…- no pude continuar. Ella me extendió su mano en señal de invitación.

- Claro que acepto. Bailemos. Esta noche quiero divertirme con vos Haruka. – Se levantó de su asiento y se puso enfrente mío, con su mano aún extendida hacía mí. Esa manera de moverse, solo podía seguir su ritmo. No tenía control de mi cuerpo, ni de mi mente. Cada vez que sus labios pronunciaban una sola palabra, todo mi mundo se desvanecía en su voz. Su tono coqueto no la abandonó en toda la noche. Me puse de pié, y sostuve su mano, para así dirigirnos a la pista.

La música era rápida asique no había necesidad de tanto roce. Igualmente cada oportunidad que tenía buscaba mis manos y mis brazos. Su rostro la delataba. El rubor en sus mejillas era evidente aún con la escasa luz del lugar. Se movía torpemente al compás de la música y no pude evitar la risa contenida por su extraño baile.

- No te rías, ¿tan mal bailo? – El mohín era tan coqueto como su tono de voz.

- Es que, te ves hermosa esta noche. Pero. Sip. Tu baile es "extraño", debo decir. – no quería que se enojara por mi comentario, asique la tomé de las manos y puse mi carita más tierna. – ¿Quieres que mejor nos sentemos?

- Nooo!, quiero bailar. – hiso un puchero con los labios y me miró nuevamente con esa mirada tan tierna pero capaz de derretir un glaciar. – ¿Me enseñas, Haruka?

No supe que hacer. Su propuesta era demasiado para mi salud mental en ese momento. Mi sangre actuó sola, impulsando mi cuerpo junto al suyo y sujetando sus caderas con mis brazos.

- Por supuesto Sirena. Sígueme. – Me aferré a su cuerpo y sentí su corazón latir tan rápido como el mío. Eso solo aumentó mis ganas de besarla ahí mismo, pero me detuve, pues quería saber cómo reaccionaría ante mi cuerpo.

Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por mi espalda y sujetaron con fuerza mi camisa, evitando que huyera de ella. Sus ojos se nublaron al igual que los míos y comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música. Bailábamos al compás y Michiru se movía tan dócilmente como una verdadera Sirena. Por un momento llegué a pensar que todo eso de no saber bailar había sido una excusa, pero no me importó. Solo prestaba atención a sus movimientos y al reflejo de los míos en su cuerpo. Así pasó casi toda la canción. El ritmo fue disminuyendo y la canción llego a su fin. Ambas nos encontrábamos abrazadas en medio de la pista, el ambiente tenue nos impedía vernos completamente a los ojos. Me acerque a sus labios y la sentí temblar en mis brazos. Quería besarla con todas mis fuerzas pero sus manos se movieron desesperadas desde mi espalda a mi pecho y me separó de su cuerpo. Solo con ese movimiento entendí que no debía presionarla aún. Sentí terror de lo que estaría pensando de mí y me separé por completo de ella para darle la libertad que estaba reclamando con su empuje. No me atreví a levantar la mirada. Simplemente me di media vuelta para sentarme nuevamente en nuestra mesa.

La música cambió nuevamente y comenzó a sonar el famoso tema de The Rasmus y Lena Katina "October and Abril".

Antes de que pudiera caminar hasta la silla, Michiru sujetó con ambas manos la manga de mi camisa, y se acercó hasta mí, susurrándome al oído.

- Haruka, por favor. Baila conmigo. No quiero estar sola otra vez. – Su aliento en mi cuello impulsó la corriente eléctrica en mí, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran y mi cuerpo se sacudiera al ritmo de su respiración. No pude negarme. Cedí a su pedido y comenzamos a bailar nuevamente. Abrazadas como antes, su respiración en mi cuello y sus manos aferradas a mi camisa. Podía sentirla temblar por completo ante mi cuerpo y no sabía porque lo hacía. Mientras más sonaba la melodía, más se aferraba a mí y yo a ella. Sus temblores no cesaron en ningún momento y terminaron asustándome. No sabía que le pasaba y no podía encontrar su mirada por la bruma del lugar. Me acerque a su oído derecho y le susurré mi pregunta.

- Michiru, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede Sirena? – Tenia la necesidad de saber porque estaba actuando así. No entendía su reacción ni sus temblores tan repentinos.

- Estoy bien. Solo necesito que me abraces. ¿Puedes? Por favor. No quiero hablar ahora. – Se notaba que algo la incomodaba. No estaba tranquila en ese lugar. No supe si era por el lugar o el ambiente o algo que hice yo, pero su miedo era evidente. Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y allí permaneció hasta que terminó la canción. Solo me limité a abrazarla como me lo pidió y a dedicarle hermosas palabras susurradas al oído.

- Estás bien. Tranquila. Aquí estoy. No pienso dejarte sola Sirena. Eres alguien muy especial para mí. No podría alejarme aunque quisiera… Te necesito en mi vida. – Aproveché la ocasión para confesar mis sentimientos. O al menos parte de ellos.

La canción terminó y con ella sus temblores. No me atrevía a preguntar más al respecto pues noté de inmediato que no quería hablar de ello, asique decidí intentar cambiar el tema y el ambiente.

- Bueno, sentémonos un rato. Mis piernas no dan más Sirena. Ya no estoy para estos trotes. – Mi comentario surgió efecto, pues enseguida su rostro cambio a un semblante más relajado y su cuerpo dejó de temblar por completo.

Ya sentadas en nuestros asientos, solo quería mirarla por siempre. Poder grabar cada centímetro de su cuerpo en mi mente y así no tener que buscarla constantemente. Creo que me quedé mucho tiempo observándola, pues puso cara de desconcierto, ladeo su mirada y luego agachó nuevamente el rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué sucede Sirena? ¿Pasa algo malo? – no me resistí a interrogarla.

- No, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada, eso es todo. Nada grave. Tengo que disculparme por lo de recién en la pista de baile. No quería incomodarte Haruka. Perdón. – Agacho la cabeza otra vez, pero esta vez con sus ojos aún en mí. Esperaba una respuesta de mi parte. Una reacción.

- No te preocupes. Está bien. Solo que me asustaste. – quería preguntar sobre sus miedos pero algo me decía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar apropiado para esa conversación, asique decidí cambiar el tema. – Por cierto, creo que bailas de maravilla. Sirena mentirosa. – Mi risa contagiosa logró sacarla de ese estado en el que se encontraba. Y decidí apresurarme para continuar así. – Bueno, tomemos algo y vayamos a casa, que mañana ambas tenemos un día complicado. – no quería quedarme en ese lugar. Quería tenerla conmigo en mi casa, bueno en nuestra casa. Amo como suena eso, "nuestra casa".

- Ok, yo invito esta vez. Ya demasiado con las clases de baile y la cerveza. Pero esta vez que sea gaseosa. No quiero más alcohol por hoy. ¿Quieres? – su ofrecimiento era sincero y decidí aceptar.

- Por supuesto. Gaseosa para mí también entonces.

Luego de la bebida, nos fuimos del lugar. Otra vez sus manos alrededor de mi brazo. Si se iba a hacer costumbre no me opondría en absoluto. Caminamos de regreso al edificio y una vez dentro Michiru preparó café para ambas antes de dormir. En ese momento caí en la cuenta que tendría que dormir en el sofá de la sala. No es que me molestara, pero no sería lo mismo. Ella por su parte estaba extremadamente inquieta, caminaba de aquí para allá mientras bebía su taza de café caliente. Pude notar que algo le preocupaba pero no le di mucha importancia, pues supuse que se debía a lo mismo que en el Bar-Karaoke.

-Bueno Sirena, fue un gran día. Gracias por todo. Ahora a descansar. – Rogaba a Dios que me pidiera acompañarla a la habitación.

- Bueno, puedes pasar a cambiarte si quieres yo aún no termino mi café.

-Sí, claro. Gracias. Enseguida regreso.

Caminé hasta la habitación y al entrar no pude resistir aspirar profundo. Su aroma inundaba mi cuarto y su ropa de dormir descansaba sobre mi cama. Me sentí desvanecer en ese lugar. Sentir el aroma de su piel en sus prendas fue lo mejor de la noche. No pude evitar sujetar entre mis manos su hermoso camisón de seda blanca. Permanecí allí lo más que pude hasta que sentí sus pasos acercarse. Solté el camisón y me encerré en el baño.

- Haruka, ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si! Pasa Michiru. Estoy en el baño. Enseguida salgo.

-Está bien no hay apuro. Me cambio acá mientras vos seguís en el baño. – Su tono atrevido se hiso notar. Lo dijo apropósito con toda la intención de ponerme nerviosa. Y lo logró. Quedé parada frente a la puerta del baño, sin saber si podía salir de allí o no. Todos mis sentidos me gritaban que saliera de allí y la hiciera mía en mi cama. Aferré ambas manos al picaporte y decidí abrir la puerta.

Ya no pude pensar. Mi cerebro no reaccionó ante lo que vio. Solo mi cuerpo se movió ligeramente cerca de ella. Mi corazón galopaba desbocado, y mi sangre viajaba velozmente por mis venas. Todo mi cuerpo colapsó ante su presencia. Ese camisón de seda era una delicada tela que cubría su cuerpo pero que dejaba ver a través de ella. Su piel casi blanca nubló mi vista y ya no pude respirar. El aire solo escapó de mi cuerpo como un suspiro desesperado por tenerla entre mis brazos. Sentí el calor en mi piel y su rostro ruborizarse ante mi mirada. Me acerqué aún más, solo para respirar cerca suyo. La abracé en forma protectora y le dedique unas palabras.

- Hasta mañana Sirena, espero la hayas pasado bien a mi lado hoy. Te quiero. – Ya nada me importaba. Pude comprobar que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante mí al igual que yo por ella. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para confesarme.

-Hasta mañana Haruka. Gracias por todo. Te quiero. – Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y su respiración terminó por demostrarme lo mucho que me necesitaba. Sentir su voz quebrada ante sus propias palabras revivió mi corazón dormido y resignado. Abracé su cuerpo y deslicé mis manos por su espalda, hundiendo las yemas de mis dedos en su columna. Sentirla desvanecer entre mis brazos era todo para mí. Ella respondió de la misma manera. Sus delicadas manos me otorgaron caricias instintivas en mi espalda y cuello. Permanecimos abrazadas por unos segundos y luego ambas terminamos por respirar en forma dificultosa. Michiru abandonó las caricias y solo se soltó de mis brazos.

Antes de que pudiera soltarse por completo pude sentir nuevamente esos temblores en su cuerpo. Sacudí mi cabeza a los lados para intentar reincorporarme y terminé saliendo de su habitación sin decir una palabra.

Esa noche solo pude pensar en sus temblores. Sabía que me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Lo que no sabía era el porqué de su reacción ante el contacto mutuo. Sus miedos no eran suficientes para tantos temblores. Sentir su cuerpo sacudirse de esa forma solo significaba una cosa para mí. Hice a un lado mis pensamientos, no quería deducir nada aún. Ella era el ser más especial de la faz de la tierra y lo que mi mente estaba imaginando era algo terrible y doloroso. Mis conjeturas solo me generaron pánico. Poco pude dormir después de esas conclusiones.

**Bueno, sin más que decir... Espero sus comentarios. Y prometo no ausentarme tanto tiempo.. para el próximo capi..**

**(de seguro el finde que viene está listo)**


	15. Destino Soñado

**BUENAS! Otra vez yo aky… jajaja! Bueno. Ahora sí, PLAYA, arena, agua y sentimientos a flor de piel. **

Capítulo 15 – Destino soñado

Los ojos cerrados por el agotamiento y el sol anunciando un nuevo día no eran una buena combinación. Terminé por despertar cuando escuché pasos en la cocina y me sobresalté por la extraña presencia. Tapé mi cuerpo con las sabanas y descubrí a Michiru preparando y alistando todo para el desayuno.

- Buenos días Haruka, ¿dormiste bien?, estuve pensando y para que no duermas aquí todo el tiempo, podríamos turnarnos en la cama. ¿Qué te parece mi idea? Es que no quiero ser la causante de tu mal desempeño en el estudio. – Sostenía una taza de café y andaba por la cocina y el departamento en general como si ya lo conociera a la perfección. Cada esquina y cada milímetro de mi casa ahora le pertenecían.

- Tranquila, no estuvo tan mal. Además eso huele de mil maravillas. Y vale la pena haber dormido en el sofá. – Quería aceptar su propuesta, claro que quería, pero empezar la mañana así me traería serios problemas de concentración en el trabajo. – Mejor lo discutimos en la noche, ¿te parece? Ahora desayunemos que tengo que llegar temprano.

- Ok, mejor por la noche. Siéntate, ya todo está listo. – Era verdad, la mesa lucía esplendida con tanta comida junta sobre ella. Jamás me habían atendido de esta forma ni mucho menos preparado un desayuno tan increíble. Michiru se veía como nueva esa mañana. No existían rastros de temblores ni miedos de la noche anterior. Eso me dejó más relajada.

-Woau., sí que te luciste Sirena. – El desayuno estaba realmente exquisito. Comí como nunca había comido en mi vida. Saboreé todo lo que estaba a mi alcance esa mañana. Sabía que tendría bastante trabajo y quería terminar lo antes posible para poder compartir otra tarde junto a Michiru. Planeaba llevarla de paseo por la playa y si hacía buen clima incluso compartir un helado o un refresco.

- Gracias Haruka. Me alegra que te gustara. Hoy tengo un día complicado, quisiera buscar empleo en los otros Museos que conocimos. Pero igual estaré aquí para el almuerzo. ¿Y vos? – su pregunta era seductora y con tono sutil. Dejaba a la luz sus ansias de compartir más momentos a mi lado, y eso simplemente me dio la confianza para invitarla a la playa.

- Claro, es más, quería invitarte a la playa. Si no tienes otros planes. Es que de seguro hará buen clima y no quiero quedarme aquí en casa. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me acompañas? – Esperé unos segundos, durante los cuales planeaba que usar para la ocasión. Sabía que aceptaría mi propuesta. Su rostro ruborizado me lo decía y su sonrisa de lado terminaba por sentenciar su respuesta.

- Está bien. Te acompaño. Nos hará bien salir a caminar como ayer. Y la playa es un lugar hermoso. – les dije. Tenía el "sí" garantizado. Sonreí triunfante y me dispuse a prepararme para ir rumbo al trabajo.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos aquí a la hora del almuerzo. – tomé dinero de mi billetera para que comprara los víveres que hicieran falta y se los ofrecí con gesto amable. – Toma, para las compras del almuerzo. – no quería sonar grosera asique solo eso dije.

- Gracias, pero no hace falta. Aún me queda algo de dinero. – Sonaba apenada y no iba a dejar que cargara con todos los gastos ella sola.

- Insisto, Sirena. Tómalos, además tus ahorros son para tu mamá. No para la comida. – Una vez más extendí mi mano izquierda en donde sostenía el dinero. – No se discute más. Un día cada una con el tema de los gastos. ¿Está bien así? Asique hoy me toca pagar a mí. – Sentencié.

- Bueno, está bien. Acepto. – lo dijo como si quisiera aceptar otra cosa. Pero creo que dejé volar mi imaginación demasiado.

- Bueno Sirena, nos vemos aquí a las 12 en punto entonces. Ahora me voy porque tengo una mañana con mucho trabajo, y vos tenés bastante que recorrer también. ¿Querés que te alcance a algún lugar? – Rogaba porque me digiera que sí. Y así fue.

- Bueno, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me lleves hasta el Museo más lejano que visitamos, es que si no tendré que caminar mucho y terminaré por perderme. – Agachó la cabeza en signo de vergüenza y solo atiné a decir que sí y verme desfallecer en su mirada.

- Sí, no hay problema con eso. Bueno salgamos entonces. – abrí la puerta del depto. Sosteniendo mis llaves en la mano derecha y dedicando una mirada sensual a Michiru para que saliera de la casa y así poder cerrar la puerta con llave. No me perdería la oportunidad de apreciar su cuerpo una vez más.

En el camino en auto, solo nos dedicamos fugaces miradas en las cuales ambas sonreíamos nerviosamente y por instinto. Ella sostenía una libreta en la cual escribía algo parecido a direcciones o algo así, y yo simplemente me dedicaba a conducir y apreciar su sonrisa alegre y su cabello bailando al compás del viento. Al fin ese hermoso elemento jugaba a mi favor esta mañana. Podía apreciar cada mechón aguamarina seducir al viento fugaz que traspasaba la ruta en busca de su destinataria, y con ello traía hasta mí su increíble aroma a mar que aún no podía despegar de mis sentidos. Estaba concentrada en mi visión y en la ruta cuando Michiru comenzó a reír.

- Haruka! Te pasaste de largo! Jajajaja! – Su risa traviesa y cómplice me sacó de mi ensueño. No había notado el tiempo transcurrido durante el que conduje y por ende me pasé de largo el museo al cual debía llevarla. Agache la cabeza avergonzada y busqué la forma de volver al rumbo para no perder más tiempo del que ya habíamos perdido. Michiru solo reía ante la situación y eso me tranquilizó. Al menos esa mañana pude hacerla feliz.

Volví de inmediato al rumbo y en menos de 15 minutos ya estábamos enfrente al museo. Michiru descendió del auto y yo permanecí en mi sitio. En verdad necesitaba llegar temprano al estudio si quería terminar todo para el mediodía. Rodeó el auto y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas que tanto amo en las cuales puedo descubrir el mundo a través de sus labios. Solo correspondí su gesto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella se acercó al auto y me regalo un beso en la mejilla que casi rosó mis labios.

- Hasta el mediodía Haruka. Gracias por traerme. – Agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Y su mirada se perdió en mis labios. Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas ante su actitud y no me atreví a contestar nada. Solo sonreí nerviosa y pisé el acelerador para salir de allí cuanto antes.

En el trayecto al estudio aún podía sentir ese leve rose de sus labios con los míos. Podía saborear su piel en mis labios y su aroma en mí. No pude pasar por alto ese gesto, sabía que estaba librando una batalla muy dentro suyo y rogaba que el amor fuera real. Tan real como para que se decidiera a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Esa mañana trabajé solo por inercia, no daba crédito de todo lo que hacía o decía. Solo tenía lugar en mi mente para ella y ese beso fugaz que me regaló. Al llegar las 12 mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar en forma instintiva y decidí salir del trabajo para almorzar con ella y luego llevarla a la playa. Allí podría descubrir sus sentimientos y también buscar la forma de confesar los míos. Manejé a toda velocidad por la carretera y llegué demasiado temprano al parecer, pues Michiru aún no estaba en la casa. Me quité los zapatos y dejé el saco en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor. Desabroché algunos botones de mi camisa y ya más cómoda me recosté en el sofá de la sala para descansar el cuerpo mientras esperaba que llegara. Pensaba en las mil maneras de confesarle mis sentimientos y en las múltiples reacciones que pudiera tener ante mi confesión. Imaginaba caminar a su lado por la playa tomadas de las manos. Tal cual mi sueño. Ese sueño que tanto añoraba, se hiciera realidad. Mis ojos se cerraron y pude verla caminar a mi lado, tan real como aquella vez. No quería abrir los ojos, pero mi fantasía terminó cuando escuché la puerta.

- Buenos días Michiru, ¿Cómo te fue en el Museo? – Mi pregunta era irrelevante, pues solo quería almorzar y llevarla a la playa. Pero su rostro serio y angustiado me sacó de mi ensueño. – Que sucede Sirena, ¿Todo bien?

- Haruka, es que… - Comenzaba a asustarme, se notaba triste en verdad – no me dieron el trabajo, dijeron que ya tienen a alguien más capacitada para el puesto. – Instintivamente la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, para que sintiera mi apoyo en esta situación. Michiru solo correspondió mi abrazo con angustia y sentí mi camisa humedecerse con sus lágrimas. Ahí noté que estaba llorando y decidí decirle algo.

- Vamos, Michiru. Tranquila. Ya verás que conseguirás empleo, si no es ese será otro museo. A no desanimarse Sirena. No quiero verte triste. Vamos. Almorcemos. Ya verás que la comida y la salida luego, te darán ánimos para continuar la búsqueda. – Mientras le regalaba palabras de aliento, seguía con mi abrazo permanente. Entonces decidí soltarla para que se reincorporara y comenzar a ayudarle a cocinar.

- Muchas gracias Haruka, no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda. Bueno, cocinemos. – Se veía un poco más animada, como si estuviera intentando con todas sus fuerzas verse fuerte y bien frente a mí. No quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto asique nos pusimos a cocinar.

Mi heladera y alacenas desbordaban de alimentos y verduras de todo tipo. Algunas siquiera las había visto solo por televisión. Solo me limité a realizar las tareas que ella me iba mencionando. Corté verduras, pelé papas, y le alcancé varios condimentos. Cuando todo estaba casi listo, no pude de la curiosidad y comencé a hablar.

- Michiru, podrías decirme ¿Qué cocinamos? – No tenía ni idea de que estábamos cocinado, y mi pregunta le divertía bastante pues de inmediato comenzó a reír. Sentí un alivio interior al verla sonreír de nuevo. Asique continué con mi pose y puse mi mejor carita tierna e hice un puchero con los labios. – En serio. No te rías, es que cocinas muy rápido y me es imposible seguirte el paso. Perdón. – Ella comenzó a reír más fuerte y su cuerpo se relajó al instante. Mi estrategia dio resultado. Ya estaba superado el incidente del trabajo. Pero aún no sabía que era lo que íbamos a almorzar. – Michiru, yaaa! No te rías y dime de una buena vez que almorzaremos hoy. – Crucé mis brazos delante de mi pecho en signo de reproche y puse cara seria. Solo así logré que dejara de reír para poder contestarme.

- Ok, es estofado Haruka. Solo eso. Nada especial. – Michiru estaba más tranquila y al fin la comida estuvo lista, pudimos sentarnos a almorzar.

Durante el almuerzo me dediqué a hacerla reír, dije toda clase de tonterías para que se olvidara del trabajo y solo me regalara el sonido de su risa. Luego nos repartimos los quehaceres y cuando todo estuvo listo me dispuse a conducir hasta la playa. Vestía un pantalón de jean gastado y una camisa blanca. Michiru por el contrario estaba realmente preciosa, como siempre, llevaba puesto un vestido celeste con algunos detalles de bordados y unos zapatos haciendo juego. El pelo recogido con una cinta roja que solo bailaba con el viento mientras yo conducía. Viajamos por 20 minutos hasta llegar a un parador en donde pude estacionar el coche y adentrarnos en la playa a pie.

Ya sobre la arena, me deshice de mi calzado y anime a Michiru a hacer lo mismo.

- Vamos Sirena, quítate los zapatos, sino se arruinaran. No sé porque trajiste ese calzado tan delicado si vinimos a la playa. Aquí solo hay arena y agua. – Mi comentario llamó su atención. Su rostro delataba algo de enojo y comencé a temer que se hubiera ofendido por lo que dije. Asique de inmediato continúe. – Te ves preciosa, Sirena. Pero no hacían falta esos zapatos.

- Esta bien, ya me los quito. Quería lucir bien, solo eso. – Se la veía avergonzada, tímida. Tenía la certeza de que quería decirme algo importante y no se animaba. Asique decidí no presionarla y llevar esto con calma.

- Está bien, ven. Caminemos un poco. La arena en los pies es relajante.

- y ayuda a exfoliar la piel. – Comentó.

- y ayuda… ¿a qué? – torpe Haruka. Empezó a reír descontroladamente y para no quedar como una boba decidí acompañar su risa, aunque seguía sin saber qué era eso de "exfoliar". Después de unos minutos se calmó y al ver mi cara de desconcierto terminó por explicarme.

- exfoliar, significa que limpia la piel, pues los granos de arena sirven para abrir los poros de la piel y así liberar las impurezas que hay en ellos. – No dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. Y asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía a la par de ella.

- haaa, ok. Es bueno saberlo. Ahora caminaré más seguido por acá entonces. – Pensaba en mi cabaña y en el crédito extra que tendría si la visitaba más a menudo para eso de la exfoliación. Y olvidé que Michiru no sabía nada de mi casa en la playa. – Perdón es que tengo una cabaña por aquí cerca. Asique ahora que sé eso de los poros, creo que vendré más seguido.

Así transcurrió casi toda la tarde. Charlas sin sentido, risas, indirectas, comentarios ridículos y un sinfín de miradas cargadas de sentimientos ocultos. Michiru caminaba por la playa sujetada de mi brazo como la noche anterior lo había hecho. Sus brazos rodeaban mi antebrazo izquierdo con firmeza, reclamando lo que sentía, era suyo. No resistí la tentación y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y ella correspondió el gesto de igual manera. Ahora ya no rodeaba mi brazo, ahora caminábamos tomadas de las manos. Como en mi sueño.

El sol comenzó a descender y con él lo poco que iba quedando de luz solar. Si quería confesarme este era el momento.

- Mi-Michiru… yo quería decirte algo importante… - No sabía cómo decirlo. Solo sentía mi corazón galopar a todo marcha y el viento helado colarse en mi piel. – Desde que llegaste al edificio yo… - no pude continuar. Fui silenciada por un fuerte abrazo. Y volví a sentir esas sacudidas de su cuerpo contra el mío. Comencé a temer por su salud y el miedo me paralizó por completo.

- Haruka, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme? – su insistencia solo aumentó mi timidez y terminé sin saber realmente que era lo que quería decirle. No entendía su reacción. Su abrazo y esos temblores no eran señales coherentes. Eso me asustaba. No podía descifrar ese acertijo y me estaba matando la incertidumbre de no saber porque tanto miedo hacía mí. Terminé por preguntar.

- ¿Por qué estas temblando de esa forma Michiru? Me asustas. – Fui sincera. Ya no podía soportar su silencio. Necesitaba saber el porqué de sus temblores.

- No pasa nada. Solo tengo frío. Es solo eso. Pero por favor continúa. – Estaba mintiendo. Era obvio. Aunque a decir verdad preferí creer en sus palabras que en mi mente. Asique renuncié a mi confesión y cubrí su cuerpo con mi chaqueta, la cual llevaba amarrada a mi cintura. Ella solo levantó la mirada para regalarme una sonrisa amable.

- No, tranquila. Mejor seguimos esta conversación luego. Al parecer me equivoque y el clima no es muy bueno después de todo. Asique creo que deberíamos volver. ¿Te parece? – Ya no me importaban mis sentimientos. Solo quería que dejara de temblar.

- Está bien. Volvamos. – Agachó la cabeza resignada. Ahí comprendí que ella esperaba algo más de esta salida y a decir verdad yo también. Pero sus miedos y mis inseguridades terminaron por arruinar un momento hermoso frente a la playa y el atardecer.

Volvimos de inmediato al departamento y allí solo pude recostarme sobre el sofá y dedicarle alguna que otra sonrisa. Michiru dejo mi chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor y se dirigió a la habitación ni bien entramos.

Me quedé en la sala, pensando en todo lo que podría haber sido, y no fue. Cuando escuché el agua proveniente de la ducha, entendí que estaba buscando la manera de relajarse, asique no la molestaría aún más con mis declaraciones. En lugar de eso, tomé el teléfono y ordené sushi y onigiris a domicilio. Ni Michiru ni yo estábamos en condiciones de cocinar hoy en la noche.

Al cabo de 30 minutos salió del cuarto luciendo más relajada y con un vestido blanco con encajes en los extremos y una cinta de seda color azul atado a la cintura.

- ¿Cenamos? – solo eso dije. Y me senté en mi lugar habitual con la porción de sushi que me correspondía.

- Sí, por supuesto. – Su semblante era más relajado y su cuerpo al parecer se encontraba en perfecto estado. Comenzó a cenar a la par mía y en cabo de unos minutos se detuvo. – Haruka, ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme en el playa? – Me miraba con sensualidad y terminé por ahogarme con la comida.

- Na.. Nada Michiru. – Ahora la que estaba temblando era yo, pero de los nervios.

- ¿No vas a decirme cierto? – Otra vez era ella. Esa mirada de reojo tan sensual que solo me regalaba a mí, estaba ahí presente. No entendía su actitud, por momentos era sensual y coqueta y por otros, solo temblaba en mis brazos. Decidí dejar las cosas como estaban hasta que pudiera saber el porqué de sus miedos.

- No, mejor terminemos de cenar. Hoy fue un día agotador y mañana tengo bastante trabajo y necesito descansar. – No quería seguir hablando del tema. Ella solo asintió con la mirada y terminamos de cenar en silencio.

Luego de la cena, lavé todo y me recosté en el sofá que sería nuevamente mi cama. Michiru se quedó parada frente a mí y ahí recordé que teníamos una conversación pendiente que había olvidado por completo.

- Haruka, hoy no dormirás aquí. – Estaba hablando enserio. No supe que responder. Asique intenté evadir su comentario.

- Michiru mejor ve a descansar ¿Sí? Estoy bien así, en serio. – Estaba mintiendo, ya me dolía la espalda en tan solo una noche durmiendo en ese sofá.

- No te creo. Vamos, ven a dormir a tu cama. – Era mi imaginación o ¿Me estaba invitando a dormir con ella? Dudé en contestar asique continuó insistiendo. – no voy a dormir hasta que no te acuestes en tu cama. Aquí me quedo. – Puso carita de enojada, pero terminó por convencerme. Eso sí, esto no se iba a quedar así.

- Está bien, Michiru. Pero si duermo en mi cama, no voy a permitir que vos duermas acá en el sofá. – Estaba pensando en continuar la frase e invitarla a dormir conmigo, pero ella se me adelantó.

- Puedo dormir con vos, si no te molesta. Claro. Sino el sofá para mí esta bien. – Agachó la cabeza y levantó la mirada. Dormir a su lado era un sueño para mí. No salía de mi asombro. Michiru me estaba proponiendo dormir juntas. No podía siquiera pronunciar palabra. Aclaré mi garganta un poco y contesté.

- Tranquila Sirena, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Por supuesto que puedes dormir conmigo. Eso mismo te iba a proponer yo. – Era sincera. Eso era lo que tenía pensado decirle.

- Bueno, me alegra que pensemos igual. En eso caso ¿Vamos a dormir? – Michiru en todo su esplendor. De nuevo la misma de siempre. Ya no entendía ese comportamiento suyo. Pero disfrutaba cada segundo a su lado y más aun cuando estaba de tan buen humor.

- Vamos, que mañana tengo un día larguísimo en el trabajo. – Ambas nos dirigimos a la habitación y allí nos turnamos para cambiarnos en el baño. Al cabo de unos minutos estábamos acostadas en la misma cama.

Mi cuerpo temblaba ante la posibilidad del más mínimo roce con su piel. Tenerla a centímetros de mí no era algo lógico, y mucho menos quedarme ahí sin hacer nada. Ambas estábamos mirando hacia lados opuestos y podía sentir a través de las sabanas su respiración agitada y su nerviosismo. Por mi parte no paraba de temblar y decidí voltear a verla. Ese segundo en el que me di vuelta todo mi cuerpo colapsó. No podía siquiera mantener la vista en alto, y la sangre fluía a la misma velocidad que los latidos de mi corazón. Michiru notó el cambio de posición y se volteó también a verme. Sonreía divertida, pero en su risa estaban los mismos nervios que sentía yo.

- Haruka, ¿Estás bien? – sus manos me impedían ver su rostro por completo. Pero pude divisar una sonrisa picara y una mirada sensual en él.

- Sí. To..Todo bien. – Los nervios causando estragos en mi garganta.

- Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mí. En verdad lo aprecio. – Sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Estaba segura de mis sentimientos, no tenía dudas al respecto. Michiru en cambio, aún no podía dejar de temblar y esos miedos eran los que me impedían avanzar. No supe como reaccionar ante lo que estaba viviendo. Solo opté por escapar de la situación. Miré al techo y le respondí.

- No te preocupes. Me encanta ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Bueno, mejor descansemos, sino mañana llegaré tarde al trabajo. – Evasión, mi única opción en este momento.

- Sí, tienes razón. Mañana tengo que buscar empleo en los demás museos. No pienso darme por vencida tan fácil. – Estaba decidida, actitud que yo no podía imitar en ese preciso instante.

- Buenas noches Sirena –Esto ya no lo soportaba más. Mi despedida estaba cargada de bronca e impotencia. Renuncié una vez más a ella.

- Buenas noches Haruka – Su tono de voz cambió al despedirse. Estaba triste y sabía bien el porqué de su tristeza. Esperaba más de mí, y a decir verdad también yo.

Esa noche Morfeo no se hiso presente en mis sueños. Solo podía observarla dormir. Velar por sus sueños era todo lo que me quedaba en ese momento. Terminé por rendirme a Morfeo pasadas las 4 de la madrugada. Mis pensamientos giraban en torno a ella. La Sirena de mis sueños ahora dormía a mi lado.

* * *

Caminaba por la plaza de siempre. La oscuridad de la noche cubría mis ojos. Nada se divisaba a lo lejos. Solo bancos y vegetación. Arboles que crujían con el viento insaciable. Hojas que volaban de un lado a otro enredándose con todo a su paso. Estaba sola. No sentía el calor humano en las cercanías. Decidí caminar por la plaza recordando aquellos momentos vividos. Cruzaban por mi mente imágenes de mi infancia, mis padres y toda mi vida antes de conocerla. No podía ordenar mis pensamientos, solo veía las imágenes pasar una tras otra frente a mí. Ver a Elsa y el amor que me entregó, ese amor que no pude corresponder porque alguien más ya ocupaba mi corazón. Una vez más el dolor en mi pecho. Ese dolor de sentirla cerca y no poder amarla. Los nervios se apoderaron de la situación y comencé a correr por la plaza en búsqueda de paz. Sentir la respiración agitada y el corazón pidiendo a gritos escapar de la prisión en la que se encuentra, eran las emociones que me hacían querer seguir moviéndome. Poder borrar ese dolor en mi pecho con el aire a mí alrededor. No pude siquiera borrar su nombre. Todas las imágenes eran de ella. Veía su sonrisa, sus ojos clavados en mí. Su pelo bailar con el viento. Su silueta tan clara alumbrando la oscuridad de la noche.

Detuve mi carrera. Pude verla ahí parada, de espaldas a mí. Sabía que me deseaba y me acerqué a ella. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y luego giré su cuerpo para ver su rostro. Mis ojos quedaron en blanco al ver lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Lloraba como nunca antes lo había echo. Mi corazón se detuvo y solo volvió a latir al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios.

- Haruka…

Sequé cada una de sus lágrimas y uní su cuerpo al mío en un intento desesperado por no dejarla escapar. Intentaba retenerla a mi lado, pero por sobre todas las cosas, intentaba darme el valor suficiente para poder besarla. Se aferraba a mi espalda con desesperación y sostuvo la mirada en mis ojos. Contuve todo el aire del lugar en mi cuerpo y pronuncié las palabras que mi corazón gritaba desde hace casi un mes.

- Michiru, TE AMO…

En ese instante pude sentir la presión de la sangre en mis oídos y el zumbido que esta provocaba en ellos. El dolor aumentó y comencé a escuchar sus gritos…

* * *

- NOOOOO! DEJAME! NO ME TOQUES! – Se sacudía por toda la cama y su cuerpo estaba temblando. Las convulsiones eran cada vez peor y no sabía qué hacer. Por instinto aferré su cuerpo con ambos brazos y comencé a gritar intentando así despertarla de esa pesadilla.

- MICHIRUUU! DESPIERTA! POR FAVOR! – No reaccionaba. – POR FAVOR! Solo es una pesadilla. DESPIERTA! – al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a relajarse y al fin despertó.

**Perdón. Por este final! Jaajajjaaj! Así quedó la historia. Mil disculpas si no es lo que esperaban. Pero les prometo que pronto sabrán el porqué de la actitud de Michiru y habrá confesiones. (Ahora sip). Asique solo puedo recomendarles paciencia. Y q no maten a la escritora (ríe nerviosa). **


End file.
